Never Meant to Belong
by Ray Kousen7
Summary: 6. Ichigo Kurosaki & Momo Hinamori/ Hei;Hei, juga./ Sedang apa?; Menunggu./ Siapa?; Seseorang yang membuat hujan aneh ini./ Kau tidak suka?; Suka./ Kau lebih suka yang mana. Hujan aneh ini? Atau orang yang membuatnya?; Orangnya./ Kalau begitu, kau harus pulang dengannya./ "Ayo pulang, Rukia. Pulang bersamaku."/ "Iya, aku pulang, Hitsugaya-taichou."—Sequel 320 DISTRICTS. RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Timeline:  
**_2 minggu setelah misi di Rukongai, atau  
seminggu setelah confession di Shiba Mansion_

.

**Sequel 320 DISTRICTS  
Dedikasi untuk pembaca di fic tersebut**

.

.

.

.

.

Soul Society masih terbagi atas Rukongai dan Seireitei. Seireitei masih di bawah tanggung jawab Batalion 13. Batalion 13 masih terdiri dari 13 divisi. Divisi ke-13 masih dipimpin Juushiro Ukitake. Ukitake masih mengidap _tuberkulosis_. _Tuberkulosis_ masih membuat rambutnya jadi putih. Seputih rambut Toushiro Hitsugaya, yang tiba-tiba kerap mengunjungi divisinya.

Duduk berhadapan, ditemani kepulan teh. Sepasang kapten berambut sewarna membincangkan program kerjasama antar dua divisi yang digagas Soutaichou. Tidak ada yang ganjil, selain kenyataan bahwa kegiatan ini telah berlangsung tiga kali dalam kurun waktu seminggu. Tidak ada kunjungan wakil divisi 13 ke divisi 10, yang ada adalah sebaliknya.

Kejanggalan tidak diidap Hitsugaya-taichou saja. Tapi pula bawahan Ukitake, Rukia Kuchiki, yang amat berela hati menangani hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan divisi ke-10, bahkan tanpa dibantu.

Ada apa gerangan? Apa Ukitake ketinggalan berita terkini bahwa Soutaichou memotong janggut yang dirawatnya penuh sukacita selama seribu tahun?

.

.

.

**Never Meant to Belong**

.

**# 1 #**

_Toushiro Hitsugaya dan Rukia Kuchiki_

.

.

.

Pikiran, apa sandiwaranya ampuh mengelabui Ukitake atau tidak, telah jadi kebiasaan Toushiro ketika keluar dari _ugendou_. Begitu pula pandangan yang terarah pada bangunan kerja Shinigami non-perwira sambil bersedekap menyusuri koridor divisi ke-13. Kadang berhenti sejenak, menunggu Rukia menengok dari jendela dan melihatnya. Tapi mungkin kali ini ia tidak seberuntung dengan dua kunjungan sebelumnya. Ia lanjut berjalan.

Kesimpulan itu runtuh ketika Toushiro berbelok.

Rombongan prajurit tanpa pangkat tampak membopong tumpukan buku dari perpustakaan. Melonjaknya rekrutan Shinigami tahun ini memaksa mereka mengorbankan perpustakaan utama menjadi kamar, dan memindahkannya ke gudang belakang. Di baris kelima paling kiri dari depan adalah alasan kenapa Toushiro menyetop Sentarou dan Kiyone ketika mencoba menyapanya. Rukia beraut jengkel dibalik tiang buku yang tingginya melebihi tinggi badannya. Tidak mudah menahan berat puluhan buku ketika berhenti. Ia menengok, ingin tahu tersangkanya, dan seketika kerutan kening kesal lenyap berganti semburat merah jambu.

Karena tepat saat itu juga, senyum semanis _amanattou_ Toushiro Hitsugaya terpampang dengan jarak tidak lebih dari se-jengkal.

Kikuk menjalar, mengganggu keseimbangan susunan buku hingga akhirnya runtuh dan menimpa si pelaku sendiri alias Toushiro.

"Hitsugaya-taichou!"

Simpati tinggi Kiyone kambuh. Jangan harap ia membuang kans menolong lelaki rupawan. Apalagi lelaki yang rambutnya seputih Ukitake-taichou. Tanpa sungkan, ia membebani Sentarou buku yang dibawanya sebelum bergerak. Disusul para gadis lain yang memilih menelantarkan si buku ketimbang kehilangan kesempatan yang jarang datang. Rukia yang lebih berhak pun kalah cepat dan cuma meruncingkan bibir menyaksikan Toushiro 'disentuh' gadis lain.

"Anda tidak apa-apa, Hitsugaya-taichou?"

Satu pertanyaan tujuh gadis menggempur si kapten muda. Dan dijawab dengan anggukan biasa, normal, dan layaknya sikap tenang nan dingin khas Toushiro Hitsugaya.

"Maaf, Hitsugaya-taichou."

Namun, lain kisah ketika Rukia yang berujar.

"Tidak apa-apa. Jangan khawatir."

Jangan fokus pada balasan yang terdengar biasa ini. Fokuslah saat Toushiro beranjak menjauh, menikung di koridor depan; senyum tipis nan manis merekah di bibirnya.

Baiklah. Si kapten sudah pergi, maka lupakan tentang senyum. Kembali ke koridor, kondisi yang tidak membaik bahkan sepeninggal pemuda itu. Salahkan para perempuan yang tidak lepas dari naluri seorang penggosip.

"Aku penasaran, apa Hitsugaya-taichou akan tetap sedingin tadi jika punya pacar?"

Pun berimbas pada Rukia. Ia terpaku. Tangannya terhenti di buku kelima yang ia susun.

"Kalau tetap sedingin tadi, pacarnya tidak akan tahan di sampingnya kurang dari seminggu. Bertaruh semua tabunganku."

Tangannya masih menggenggam buku yang sama.

"Selain itu, cuma gadis berani yang mau jadi pacarnya. Soalnya dia akan diteror _fans _Hitsugaya-taichou yang katanya jumlahnya itu seperempat penghuni Seireitei."

Rukia menelan ludah, samar. Tangannya meletakkan buku di atas buku keempat, tapi tidak se-rapi sebelumnya.

"Aku rasa alasan itu yang membuatnya tidak punya pacar."

Buku berikutnya terhenti di tengah-tengah.

"Kasihan sekali. Tapi dengan begitu Hitsugaya-taichou jadi milik kita semua."

Rukia menganga, sedikit. Buku kembali tumbang ketika terantuk buku keenam tanpa fokus.

"Kalian salah!" Sentarou menceletuk guncingan tiga gadis. Lagi-lagi, aktivitas Rukia tertunda. "Hitsugaya-taichou tidak punya pacar bukan karena hal itu. Tapi karena kerja dan bertarung jauh lebih menyenangkan dan penting ketimbang pacaran."

"Siapa yang bilang begitu, Kotsubaki?" Kiyone membantah setelah mengambil jatah buku yang dititip pada pria itu. "Pacaran tidak kalah menyenangkan dan penting. Bahkan, jauh lebih menyenangkan. Bisa tertawa bersama, memasak bersama, dan minum teh bersama," adik Isane ini pun memasuki dunia khayal menyesap teh bareng Ukitake-taichou. Mengenakan _furisode_, berhadapan di bawah payung raksasa dan ditemani semilir angin musim semi. Melodi dari kecapi pun mengiringi. Suara merdunya begitu jelas. Sejelas ...

"Aku yakin Taichou berpendapat sama denganku.

... suara Sentarou yang lagi-lagi menantang keras. Dunia mimpi Kiyone pun luluh-lantak tak bersisa.

"Apa?"

"Kuchiki pun pasti punya pendapat sama. Iya kan, Kuchiki?"

Nyaris saja, buku yang susah payah dibangun Rukia runtuh lagi. Ia berdiri kaku, belum tahu harus memberi jawaban terbaik apa, agar ...

"Tidak mungkin. Kuchiki-san pasti setuju denganku. Iya kan, Kuchiki-san?"

... Kotetsu-sanseki tidak ikut menyeretnya dalam perdebatan yang secara tidak langsung telah menyangkut-pautkan dirinya. Sayang sekali, terlambat sudah.

Manik ungu Rukia bergeser kanan-kiri, bingung. Menyepakati opini Kotsubaki-sanseki tak lantas membuat Kotetsu-sanseki urung meyakinkan agar memihaknya. Begitu pula sebaliknya. Jadi lebih baik ...

"Saya setuju keduanya."

Bersikap netral, tidak bepihak pada kubu mana pun adalah satu-satunya jalan untuk mewujudkan kata damai. Meski Kiyone masih menggerutu tidak karuan, teguh pada opininya ketika lanjut berjalan. Tidak lain cerita untuk Sentarou.

Tak ayal, Rukia mendesah lega setelah lolos dari jeruji perdebatan. Lalu mengangkut buku yang telah rapi, tapi keseimbangan yang kurang memaksa buku paling atas terjatuh. Berdebam di lantai dengan sampul menghadap ke atas. Dipungutnya kembali, namun sepotong kertas yang melayang jatuh di depannya mesti membuatnya tetap bersimpuh.

Perhatian berkutat sebentar, dan tak lama senyum mengembang di wajahnya.

_Aku menunggumu di tempat biasa nanti siang.  
Ada titipan Baa-chan untukmu._

.

.

.

.

.

Jika ada sesi wawancara bertajuk kenangan masa kecil, katakanlah di majalah yang dibawahi Hisagi, dan Toushiro ditanya tentang permainan masa kecil apa yang tidak pernah ia mainkan. Jawabannya adalah petak-umpet. Terkesan pengecut, pikirnya. Bagaimana jawaranya adalah anak yang bersembunyi paling lama dan senantiasa menghindari lawannya.

Lalu bagaimana jika ditanya, kenapa ia malah bermain petak-umpet dengan para penghuni Seireitei saat ini? Memilih jalanan lengang, minim pejalan kaki untuk bertemu Rukia selama seminggu ini? Jawabannya adalah ia terdiam. Tidak tahu, atau lebih tepatnya belum tahu.

Perempatan jalan menuju divisi ke-10, 11, 12, dan 13 menjadi area favorit mereka untuk berjumpa setelah kesibukan di divisi masing-masing. Bersandar sambil berdekap lengan memandang langit yang tidak secerah hati Toushiro tiap kali menanti Rukia. Jantung berdentum antusias menunggu seseorang terkasih seolah tak bersua puluhan tahun dan terpisah ratusan mil. Senang bercampur rasa tak sabar.

Degup jantung kian meronta ketika detik berlalu lebih lama dibanding sebelumnya. Kaki kerap menghentak pelan tak sadar. Waswas dan kalut merayap di sekujur muka.

"Hitsugaya-taichou ..."

Hingga menguap ketika suara semerdu nyanyian _lullaby_ menyambangi telinganya.

"_Ano_ ... Apa saya terlambat?"

Bibir Toushiro masih terkatup. Bola mata_ turquoise_-nya pun masih menatap orang yang sama.

Rukia rikuh. "Maaf, membuat Anda khawatir. Tadi ada beberapa—"

"Sudahlah. Ayo."

Katanya, akhirnya. Tidak peduli alasan yang membuat si gadis bangsawan terlambat. Rukia sudah ada di sini saja, dalam keadaan tidak kekurangan apa pun; itu sudah cukup. Digenggamnya jemari gadis manis ini, erat. Menyatukan lima jari ke ruas-ruas jari Rukia. Tindakan ini membuatnya tenang, seolah berkata: _Rukia baik-baik saja, Toushiro_; _Rukia aman-aman saja, Toushiro_; _Rukia ada di sampingmu, Toushiro_.

Rukia tidak punya secuil pun alasan untuk tidak membalasnya. Dengan senang hati, menautkan jari tidak kalah eratnya.

"Nah, Hitsugaya-taichou," Rukia membuyar hening. Sepanjang jalan, hanya derap tapak _waraji _bertemu ubin yang terdengar. Toushiro menoleh. "Bagaimana dengan titipan Obaa-sama?"

Toushiro tidak akan menepuk jidat meski lupa. Sama sekali bukan gayanya. Diunjukkannya sekotak bungkusan berserbet hijau bermotif kura-kura yang dipegang di tangan satunya.

"Apa itu sekotak makanan?"

"Begitulah. Baa-chan memasak banyak untukmu."

Dan Toushiro tidak tahu kapan si kotak tiba di tangan Rukia. Direbut secepat _shunpo _dan didekap seolah tak mau berbagi. "Berarti ini milik saya. Anda jangan berani minta, ya."

Toushiro melongo, lalu tertawa singkat tanpa suara. "Siapa juga yang akan minta. Aku sudah cukup puas menikmati masakan Baa-chan yang dikirim untukku setiap bulan."

Rukia manggut-manggut ringan. "Kalau begitu, janji."

"Aku janji."

"Janji kelingking, maksud saya. Jangan cuma bicara."

"Kau ini seperti anak-anak saja yang harus menggunakan janji kelingking."

"Janji seperti ini lebih mudah dipercaya ketimbang diungkapkan lewat mulut. Karena kalau tidak ditepati, jari kelingking akan langsung hilang, dan jadi makanan Dewa."

Toushiro menjamin, Rukia adalah pecandu buku-buku dongeng. "Dewa tidak selera melahap jari." Dan kenapa ia malah melayani?

"Benarkah? Lalu, apa kesukaan Mereka?" Rukia percaya-percaya saja. Padahal, Toushiro cuma asal-asalan.

"Kuping, kupikir."

"Eh, kuping? Selera Dewa sangat buruk. Bagaimana jika kuping itu penuh kotoran?"

"Tentu saja, dibersihkan."

"Tapi tidak mungkin kan Mereka langsung menyantapnya. Pasti rasanya hambar. Apa diberi bumbu penyedap?"

"Mungkin saja. Diberi garam, lada, kecap, gula, bawang putih, bawang merah, bawang bombay ..." Jeda. Berpikir, apa lagi bahan-bahan dapur yang belum ia sebutkan, "tomat, jeruk, bayam, susu, terigu, mentega."

Rukia beraut tak percaya, pura-pura. "Itu bahan-bahan makanan favorit Anda, Hitsugaya-taichou? Anda tidak muntah?"

Toushiro menganga. "Apa maksudmu? Itu makanan Dewa."

Rukia mengerjap. "Saya baru tahu, Anda percaya hal kekanak-kanakan."

Muka Toushiro semerah cabe, ia dipermainkan.

Rukia tergelak geli. Berlari menjauh, jari telunjuk mengacung, lalu berseru di sela-sela tawa riangnya. "1-0, Hitsugaya-taichou."

Toushiro berdecak, tapi tidak kesal. Ia malah tersenyum lebar. Namun tidak bertahan lama ketika punggung Rukia kian mengecil. Kemelut resah itu kembali, membelenggu sekujur batinnya. Menyentak-nyentaknya untuk berlari sebelum punggung itu menghilang.

_Happ!_

Punggung itu kembali dekat. Toushiro menarik lengan Rukia, menolongnya dari sandungan jalan berlubang. Nyaris saja insiden di jembatan terulang, wajah bertemu ubin.

"Lihat. Inilah akibat kau melepas tanganku."

Tenang, tapi tegas dan penuh penekanan. Toushiro berupaya meredam dan menyembunyikan risau yang menyulubunginya. Ia menarik Rukia, lebih dekat.

"Jangan terlalu jauh dariku, Rukia. Aku takut, aku tidak bisa melindungimu."

Takut. Toushiro tidak pernah melontarkan kata sifat tabu itu se-gamblang ini. Ia takut Rukia tidak bersamanya lagi? Atau takut Rukia terluka?

Rukia tersenyum menenteramkan. Perlahan, melepas genggaman Toushiro di lengannya. Kini, ia yang duluan menggenggam jemari pemuda itu, erat. Seiring anggukan pelan, tapi penuh keyakinan.

Pun, berbuah cengiran Toushiro tak lama kemudian, dan jentikan jari di hidungnya.

"Berterimakasihlah padaku. Hampir saja hidungmu pesek lagi seperti di jembatan. Dasar Ceroboh."

Rukia mengerucutkan bibir, kesal. "Anda pikir, itu salah siapa?"

"Tentu saja, salahmu. Kau sendiri yang lari."

Rukia membuang napas, kapten ini pikir karena siapa ia lari. Lalu Toushiro menoleh ke samping, dan tersadar kalau mereka telah tiba di lokasi yang mereka tuju.

Tepat di depan kantin divisi ke-11.

Di hari-hari biasanya, kantin ini sangat ramai, sesak, dan berbaris belasan pengantri. Ya, di hari tanpa Toushiro Hitsugaya. Pemuda ini datang bukan karena masalah level makanan di kantin divisi ke-10 di bawah kantin divisi ke-11. Percayalah, masih jauh lebih lezat, bergizi, dan bervitamin. Bukan juga karena lebih murah. Sungguh, hanya berbeda beberapa keping. Bukan pula karena dekorasinya. Masih lebih menarik mata dan nyaman. Dan jelas bukan karena penghuninya. Tentu saja kita tidak akan diusik teriakan rebutan makanan, ancaman, atau pelototan mata khas prajurit divisi pertarungan.

Alasan sesungguhnya adalah divisi ke-11 merupakan satu dari dua divisi (selain divisi ke-7) tanpa prajurit bergender perempuan, kecuali letnannya yang masih di bawah umur. Toushiro paham betul jika sudah berkenaan dengan makhluk yang namanya perempuan, pasti tak akan jauh-jauh dari kata gosip. Bisa dimaklumi, puluhan tahun ia habiskan bersama wanita bertipe seperti itu.

Aslinya, Yumichika mendekati profil raja gosip bersanding dengan Rangiku. Tapi ia bertekuk lutut di hadapan lembaran uang. Toushiro tahu menyogok itu tidak baik, tapi maafkanlah ia untuk kali ini. Menyuap Yumichika dan Ikkaku untuk menyingkirkan rekan-rekannya ketika ia dan Rukia datang bertamu ke kantinnya. Tak lain, untuk makan siang bersama seperti saat ini.

Meja favorit mereka adalah ketiga sebelah kiri. Bukan apanya, tempat itu paling bersih, sedangkan meja lain penuh upil. Alih-alih makan siang, baru duduk selera makan langsung lenyap.

Duduk berdampingan. Rukia membuka bungkusan titipan Baa-chan. Dua kotak makanan, berwarna hijau dan di bawahnya berwarna _maroon_. Kenyataan ini berlawanan dengan gurauannya tadi. Ia pun tidak serakus Omaeda-fukutaichou yang mampu menghabiskan dua kotak.

"Ada apa?" Toushiro heran ketika Rukia mengangsurkan kotak sewarna selempang Hyourinmaru. "Kau bilang kau tidak ingin berbagi?"

"Kapan saya bilang saya tidak ingin berbagi? Saya cuma bilang Anda jangan minta. Tapi kalau saya yang memberi lain lagi ceritanya."

Diulurkannya sepasang sumpit pada Toushiro yang masih terheran-heran, sebelum menyantap nasi yang seketika melumer di mulutnya.

"Lembut. Obaa-sama jago masak."

Toushiro menimpali sebelum mengunyah se-sumpit mie, "Kalau begitu, belajarlah pada Baa-chan supaya masakanmu tidak hambar."

"Tidak masalah jika masakan saya hambar," Rukia memberi Toushiro kue ikan, kesukaan pemuda ini. "Setidaknya ada satu orang yang senantiasa menyukainya, dan selalu jadi langganan masakan saya. Saya sudah puas."

Toushiro membarternya dengan kacang merah, kesukaan gadis ini. "Kau puas dengan cuma satu orang?"

"Satu orang lebih baik ketimbang tidak ada," Rukia melahap penuh hikmat sebutir demi sebutir kacang merah. "Apalagi orang itu adalah ..."

Rukia tersenyum di sela-sela gantungan kalimatnya sembari mengerling. Sementara Toushiro berpaling pada pemandangan luar jendela yang hanya menyajikan tembok putih.

Sang pelanggan setia masakan Rukia, merona.

Lalu kita berpindah ke balik jendela seberang paling belakang. Satu orang duduk di bangku, seorangnya lagi berdiri bersandar. Mengapit kisi jendela

"Apa kau merasa aneh mendengar mereka seakrab itu," Yumichika meniup kepulan teh, "Ikkaku?"

"Hitsugaya-taichou dan Kuchiki?" Ikkaku menatap langit berawan. _Katana_ jadi perpanjangan pundaknya, ditahan oleh kalungan lengannya. "Biasa saja."

"Aku merasa aneh bukan karena obrolan mereka terdengar sangat akrab," Yumichika menyesap teh, hangatnya mengalir di kerongkongan, "tapi karena aku tidak merasa aneh ketika mereka akrab."

Kening Ikkaku berkerut. Kalimat rekannya agak sulit dipahami oleh orang yang jarang memutar otak. "Kalau aku sudah merasa akan berakhir seperti ini saat melihat mereka di Owari."

"Saat mereka berpegangan tangan?" Yumichika meletakkan cangkir teh. Sebelum memangku paha di atas paha lainnya sambil berpikir sejak kapan Ikkaku punya firasat setajam Rangiku, karena wanita itu mengatakan hal sama beberapa waktu lalu. "Betul juga."

"Apakah mereka sangat mesra di Owari?"

Umur panjang. Baru dipikirkan, Rangiku menampakkan batang hidungnya. Langkah cepat mengirimnya berdiri di depan jendela, membungkuk untuk mengintip, dan tak lama desahan kecewa terdengar. Sosok pasangan baru di dalam kantin terhalang oleh pagar pembatas antar meja.

"Kau membolos dari kerjamu, Matsumoto?"

"Jangan bicara seenaknya, Ikkaku," ia berbalik, berkacak satu pinggang. "Semua tugas yang diberikan Taichou-ku sudah selesai."

"Hitsugaya-taichou mengurangi pekerjaanmu," spekulasi Yumichika terdengar kendati ia tahu itu tidak mungkin. Lalu menyesap tehnya lagi.

"Enak saja," Rangiku merebut di kala kurang berapa inci bibir cangkir mendarat di bibirnya. "Sama sekali tidak. Porsinya tetap sama. Hanya ... Taichou sangat bersemangat."

Ikkaku dan Yumichika berpandangan. Sementara Rangiku bersandar di jendela, mendekap satu lengan sambil menenggak isi cangkir hingga kering. Lalu mengeluh tentang _sake_ jauh lebih nikmat ketimbang teh hijau.

"Aaah~ rasanya ingin merasakan lagi semangat seperti Taichou." Mendadak diterawangnya masa lalu, saat-saat mengawali kehidupan baru di Seireitei. Sungguh bersemangat demi mencapai posisi setara dengan Gin yang kala itu merupakan perwira ke-3. "Kalian juga," singgungnya pada sepasang sahabat. "Mungkin kalian akan bersemangat jika belajar tentang cinta."

"Hah, yang membuatku bersemangat hanyalah jika bertemu lawan sekuat Zaraki-taichou," bagi Ikkaku beradu pedang sambil berdarah-darah adalah sumber utama pemacu hidupnya.

"Saya akan sangat bersemangat jika harga salon menjadi lebih murah, Rangiku-san," dan bagi Yumichika, terlarang hukumnya menginjakkan medan pertempuran dengan rambut kusut.

Dan Rangiku pun merasa sangat bodoh telah berdiskusi topik romansa dengan mereka.

Tidak lama setelah obrolan singkat di atas, pasangan baru Seireitei angkat kaki dari kantin. Tampak menyusuri jalan sama dan pose yang sama pula, berpegangan tangan, seperti saat mereka datang. Ketika menempuh setengah jalan, Rukia mengeluh tentang sulitnya menginap di tempat Obaa-sama lagi. Lantaran himpitan kesibukan baik dirinya, atau Toushiro.

"Kau ada waktu besok sore?" Tapi dalam hitungan detik, Toushiro memantik sepercik harapan. "Sebenarnya, aku punya waktu kosong hingga malam. Itu pun jika kau punya waktu luang, Rukia."

Rukia tidak lantas mengiyakan, mengingat tumpukan laporan yang mesti ia kumpulkan lusa. Tapi kalau kelar besok sebelum sore, lain lagi ceritanya, kan?

"Kita bisa cari waktu lain jika—"

"Saya akan usahakan. Akan lebih sulit bagi seorang Taichou memiliki waktu kosong lain. Jadi, saya akan berusaha untuk besoknya."

"Tidak usah memaksakan diri."

"Tidak," ia benar-benar akan berusaha. "Seperti saat ini, punya waktu untuk bertemu saja sudah sangat beruntung. Saya pun tidak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan besok."

Sempat terlintas, seberapa keras kepalanya gadis ini?—sebelum Toushiro tersenyum.

Atau sebelum mereka tiba di perempatan.

Bagi Toushiro dan Rukia, perempatan bukan hanya lokasi untuk berjumpa, berjumpa lagi, dan berjumpa lagi. Tapi pula lokasi untuk berpisah, berpisah lagi, dan berpisah lagi. Berpisah tidak semudah mengucapkannya. Sesulit saat Toushiro melepas tangan Rukia atau Rukia yang memandang jauh punggung Toushiro. Tapi sulit tidak akan berubah jadi mustahil karena ...

"Besok—ah, tidak," Rukia menggleng. "Lusa—terlalu cepat. Lusanya lagi—"

"Besok saja," Toushiro pun memotong.

"Iya," Rukia kembali kalem. "Besok bisa bertemu lagi, kan?"

Pertanyaan itu berbuah cengiran Toushiro. "Aku tidak akan ke mana-mana, Rukia. Dari sini jarak divisiku cuma belasan kilometer. Soutaichou pun tidak punya rencana untuk memindahkannya ke Hueco Mundo."

Rukia tersenyum. Entah sejak kapan kapten ini belajar bercanda, ia tidak peduli.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita bertemu besok."

"Besok."

"Besok."

"Besok."

... selalu ada sebersit harapan dan keyakinan bahwa mereka akan bertemu besok.

Selangkah, dua langkah, tiga, ... , lima, ..., tujuh langkah—Rukia menjauh. Telah jadi kebiasaan baginya untuk beranjak lebih dulu dengan Toushiro yang bergeming di posisi sama. Jika tidak begitu, mereka tidak akan pergi ke mana-mana. Kapten itu kerap gelisah jika tidak dengan matanya sendiri mengawasinya hingga berbelok di tikungan jalan. Baru setelah itu, giliran Toushiro berjalan ke arah berlawanan.

Tanpa tahu bahwa Rukia pun mengawasinya di balik tikungan, menunggu sampai punggungnya tertelan jarak.

Menarik sekali, bukan?

.

.

.

.

.

Selain topik kekosongan kepemimpinan tiga divisi, Kiyone tidak akan kaget jika rapat utama para kapten pertengahan tahun ini ikut membahas kenaikan pangkat adik kapten divisi ke-6. Menapaktilasi performa gemilang Kuchiki-san saat invasi Arrancar di Karakura, pertempuran Hueco Mundo, dan andil besarnya dalam membongkar kasus terkelam Central 46 baru-baru ini. Dipertegas pula dengan kinerja Kuchiki-san belakangan ini yang melebihi para perwira. Tanpa hirau fakta bahwa dirinya sebatas Shinigami tanpa pangkat.

Namun, Kiyone turut senang dengan semangat gadis itu. Terutama raut cerah sumringah Kuchiki-san akhir-akhir ini. Kerap, ia mendengar senandung ceria '_Lalalalala_' atau '_Nanananana_' ketika gadis itu sedang mengerjakan laporan, menyapu halaman, mengepel lantai, atau menyeduh teh di dapur. Hampir setiap aktivitas. Senyum manis pun acap tak lupa diumbar si nona bangsawan.

Jika tidak percaya, bisa dilihat di meja paling pinggir sebelah jendela urutan ketiga dari depan. Pemandangan Rukia Kuchiki yang sedang membereskan laporan setelah nyaris tidak menutup mata semalam suntuk. Tapi senyum masih tak ragu tersungging di bibirnya. Kiyone tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, namun yakin itu pasti hal yang menggembirakan.

Atau jangan-jangan berhubungan dengan buku romansa yang ia sembunyikan di bawah meja kerja dan mendadak dipinjam oleh Kuchiki-san.

"Kotetsu-sanseki," lamunan Kiyone buyar, "ini, sudah selesai." Rukia mengulurkan segenggam laporan dalam map.

Kiyone meraihnya, tercengang. "Kau menyelesaikan sebanyak ini hanya dalam waktu semalam, Kuchiki-san?" Laporan dua map biasanya rampung dalam tiga hari, tapi gadis ini malah ...

Rukia tertawa kecil. "Jadi saya lowong kan sore ini hingga malam?"

Apa boleh buat, anggukanlah yang diberikan Kiyone. "Tapi kenapa kau sangat menginginkan waktu kosong? Apa ada acara penting di rumah besar Kuchiki?"

"Tidak. Hanya, saya ingin ke suatu tempat."

"Sendirian?" selidik Kiyone, dan tepat sasaran. Kurun waktu tiga detik, Rukia gugup. Membuat bibir si gadis pirang menarik cengiran jahil. "Jangan-jangan—"

"Kita bisa bicarakan nanti, Kotetsu-sanseki."

"Eh, kau ingin membicarakannya denganku?"

Gawat. Rukia salah kata.

Kiyone menepuk bahunya. "Tenang. Aku tidak akan memaksa. Tapi jika kau butuh teman bicara, apalagi soal pria kau bisa datang padaku, Kuchiki-san."

Diakhiri senyum menggoda Kiyone sebelum meninggalkan si gadis bangsawan dan berkomat-kamit dalam hati tentang: 'Kurosaki-san? Abarai-fukutaichou?', 'Kurosaki-san? Abarai-fukutaichou?', 'Kurosaki-san? Abarai-fukutaichou?'. Sedang Rukia menyusuri koridor menuju gerbang depan sambil menghela napas selega-leganya. Hampir saja ketahuan.

Ia berhenti, merogoh surat yang dibuat semalam. Lalu lanjut melangkah dengan hati riang-gembira. Jika perlu, ia akan memanifestasikannya dengan senyum-senyum kegirangan sepanjang jalan. Dengan syarat mutlak, jalan sedang tidak padat, dan rela jadi bahan selentingan pejalan kaki lain bahwa ia butuh waktu khusus bersama Kurotsuchi-taichou membahas masalah kejiwaan.

Tapi tak apalah. Senyum-senyum dalam hati pun sudah cukup. Kebahagiaan bertemu kembali dengan Obaa-sama biar sendiri saja yang merasakan. Kebahagiaan yang serupa dengan hangatnya kebersamaan dan kekeluargaan yang dirindukannya semasa kecil saat di Inuzuri. Bersama keluarga pertamanya, duduk mengepung api unggun sambil melahap ikan bakar. Tertawa dan bernyanyi dengan Renji dan ketiga sahabatnya yang telah pergi.

Tiba di hadapan gerbang yang setengah tertutup, Rukia lantas melongokkan kepala, mengamati halaman depan divisi ke-10. Sepi. Hanya seorang prajurit non-pangkat seperti dirinya sedang menyapu. Tapi ketika pria itu berbalik, ia salah besar. Prajurit itu seorang perwira, kalau tidak salah posisi ke-7 bernama Takezoe. Rukia melangkah masuk ketika si pria berkumis melihatnya dan menghampirinya.

"Kuchiki-san?"

Rukia menggangguk hormat. Ia perlu berbasa-basi sebentar sebagai wujud ramah-tamah. "Apa Anda sedang dihukum, Takezoe-nanaseki?"

Pria itu cengar-cengir sambil melirik sapu yang tidak sempat disimpannya. "Begitulah. Hitsugaya-taichou sangat tegas pada kami jika terlambat mengumpulkan laporan setengah jam saja."

Tawa Rukia teredam di balik senyum tipisnya.

"_Ano_ ... Anda ke sini untuk mencarinya?"

"Aaah. Iya," Rukia kikuk yang mestinya tidak perlu. Pria ini salah satu dari dua yang menangkap keakraban berbeda antara dirinya dan Toushiro, selain Rangiku tentu saja.

Cengiran jahil Takezoe terpampang sebelum memberi jawaban yang mengecewakan. "Tapi, maaf. Hitsugaya-taichou sedang berada di _camp_ latihan para prajurit baru bersama Matsumoto-fukutaichou. Tapi tenang saja, biasanya sore begini mereka pulang. Pasti sebentar lagi. Kalau mau, Anda bisa menunggu dalam."

"Tidak perlu," Rukia menolak halus. "Saya cuma mau minta tolong berikan ini pada Hitsugaya-taichou," ia menyodorkan surat. "Maaf, merepotkan," lanjutnya setelah pria itu menerimanya.

"Tidak perlu sungkan begitu, Kuchiki-san. Saya tidak akan ragu membantu, apalagi untuk kekasih Hitsugaya-taichou."

"Eh? Takezoe-nanaseki ..."

Pria itu tergelak dan Rukia merona malu bukan main.

Lalu di tempat lain ...

Bangunan bertingkat dua itu tidak seramai rumah sakit, dari jumlah pasien, perawat, dan pengunjung. Lokasinya pun berbeda, di barat dengan di timur. Detilnya, hanya berjarak selemparan batu dari Gedung Penelitian dan Pengembangan, tepatnya terletak di cabang markas ke-3 divisi ke-4. Selain pemandangan jalan setapak yang membelah taman _bellflower_, bagai karpet ungu menawan mata, tidak ada lagi yang membuat Unohana kerasan di tempat ini. Alasannya adalah bangunan menjulang di sebelahnya dan bau-bau kimia yang menguar. Mungkin itulah alasan _bellflower_ koleksinya banyak yang layu.

Membuka dan menutup pintu, membalas sapaan petugas di meja registrasi, menyusuri lorong temaram dengan berkas-berkas sinar jingga sore yang menelusup di jendela, lalu berbelok. Derap langkah kalem menyisir tangga sebelum tiba di kamar terpojok. Digesernya pintu, dua perawat yang bertugas nyaris menoleh bersamaan.

"Kondisinya semakin stabil, Unohana-taichou."

Unohana meraih kertas laporan pemeriksaan pasien yang belum genap dua minggu di bawah pengawasannya setelah sebelumnya terdaftar sebagai pasien Kurotsuchi-taichou. Mengamati dan menganalisis penuh fokus hingga sempat tersentak ketika suara pekik salah seorang perawat menggema.

"Taichou!"

Unohana pun bergerak cepat menghampiri ranjang.

Jari-jari kurus si pasien bergerak meraba, menyusul kedutan kelopak mata, dan perlahan tersingkap. Masih setengah sadar, namun bibir kering mengecap berkali-kali. Unohana mendekatkan telinga, pasien itu ingin berkata sesuatu.

Dan kurang dari lima detik, Unohana menarik diri, dan setengah menoleh:

"Hubungi Isane sekarang."

.

.

.

.

.

Sore itu tampak seperti sore-sore di hari sebelumnya di musim dingin. Langit jingga dengan arakan awan pelan. Semilir senja yang kadang mengigit kulit, tapi menenteramkan. Juga, pemandangan letnannya yang merecoki kaptennya tentang ini-itu setelah menyelesaikan kunjungan di _camp_ latihan.

Takezoe menyerahkan korek api pada rekannya ketika kedua atasan menyusuri koridor menuju ruang kerja utama. Berlari pelan ke arah mereka, dan jika bukan karena kesopanan, ia akan berseru:

"Hitsugaya-taichou!"

Iya. Takezoe akan berseru seperti itu, persis seperti Kotetsu-fukutaichou yang menghampiri atasannya. Mungkin juga akan berlari secepat letnan divisi ke-4. Tapi fakta tidak berubah bahwa ia kalah cepat, termasuk dalam menyampaikan amanah.

"Hitsugaya-taichou, Anda harus segera ke divisi ke-4 ..."

Iya. Sore itu tampak seperti sore-sore di hari sebelumnya di musim dingin. Langit jingga dengan arakan awan pelan. Semilir senja yang kadang mengigit kulit, tapi menenteramkan. Juga, pemandangan letnannya yang merecoki kaptennya tentang ini-itu setelah menyelesaikan kunjungan di _camp_ latihan—

"... Hinamori-fukutaichou sudah sadar ..."

—Semuanya tetap sama, kecuali satu hal bahwa sore itu—

"... dan orang yang pertama kali dipanggilnya adalah Anda."

—merupakan prolog dari kisah kecil kaptennya, Toushiro Hitsugaya.

.

.

.

.

.

**To be Continued**

.

.

.

.

.

**[1]** Judul fic saya ambil dari salah satu theme song Bleach, berjudul sama, **Never Meant to Belong by Shiro Sagisu**.

**A/N:** Konflik dimulai. Fic ini gak sepanjang 320 DISTRICTS. Melihat masalahnya gak serumit di fic itu, saya perkirakan tamat di ch 8. Mudah2an saja.

Ray gak tau mau cuap2 apa lagi, jadi temen2 aja yg cuap2 ya(plak). Jika ada pertanyaan atau sesuatu yg mengganjal, kotak review selalu tersedia di bawah sana. Sampai jumpa di ch berikutnya.

**Ray Kousen7**

**24 Maret 2013**


	2. Chapter 2

**Terima kasih atas reviewnya di chapter sebelumnya :**

**ichirukilover—**Halo, Ichi-san(maklumilah author yg hobi sksd ini)./ Hahaha, banyak yg nyebut Ichigo-Momo itu penghalang ya?(lalu apa dong)./ Ah~ seneng, Ichi-san suka gaya penulisan saya. Makasih review-nya.**  
tamagochi—**Ai, ai, ai, review-nya bikin saya senyum2 sendiri, nih. Sampe saya gak tau harus balesnya kayak gimana(digiles)./ kalo dibilang perasaan diaduk2(?), gak juga sih. Lebih tepatnya itu, perasaan digiling-giling(ngawur)/ makasih review-nya ... etto, manggilnya apa nih? Tama? Atau Gochi(direbus)**  
Rin5—**Hahaha, saya sih malah berharap Kubo nya gak baca fic saya, bisa2 saya diomelin gara2 sudah merusak karakternya dia./ Hohoho, maaf, updetnya telat banget, Rin. Moga2 masih sudi dibaca.**  
E. R—**Ngebaca semua fic saya? Mengagumkan!(dijitak). Jangan2 2 fic saya yg discontinue jg dibaca?(jadi malu, ketahuan gak bertanggungjawab)/ Maunya diberi sequel sih, tapi saya yg sok sibuk kayak presiden saja serasa gak punya waktu buat ngetik(alessan)**  
Oh. ILoveCupcakes—**Lebih baik jangan dibaca, bisa2 sakit kepala gara2 ch-nya kebanyakan(keluhan banyak orang)/ Wah, pertama kalinya ada yg bilang saya pinter merangkai kata2. Maklum saya sering diejek ma kakak sendiri kalau rangkaian kata2 saya tuh sering rancu dan gak bisa dipahami./ makasih review-nya.

**Terima kasih pula ma yg udah login (sudah sy balas di PM-nya masing-masing)****: **_Wintersia | hendrik. widyawati | Keiko Eni Naomi | Azalea Yukiko | noviaellen | ai-haibara777 | Austine Sophie | Kujo Kasuza Phantomhive | kasuza kirihika_

.

.

.

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Timeline:  
**_2 minggu setelah misi di Rukongai, atau  
seminggu setelah confession di Shiba Mansion_

.

**Sequel 320 DISTRICTS  
Dedikasi untuk pembaca di fic tersebut**

.

.

.

.

.

Sebelum mencebloskan bola ke jaring, penyerang wajib menaklukkan penjaga gawang terlebih dulu. Sebelum menguasai sebuah wilayah, penggempur wajib menaklukkan benteng pertahanan terlebih dulu. Sebelum melangkah keluar Kuchiki _Mansion_, Rukia wajib menaklukkan Byakuya terlebih dulu.

Sang adik bersimpuh di ambang pintu, menunggu dengan sabar sahutan mengiyakan sang kakak. Ia telah mengutarakan izin yang tak secara langsung dikatakan 'ingin ke Junrinan', tapi 'ingin menghabiskan waktu sore di Rukongai'. Ia masih waras untuk tidak jadi pemicu perang divisi ke-6 dan divisi ke-10.

Namun bohong juga kalau Byakuya sama sekali tidak tahu. Ia jelas tahu dan sekarang sedang menimbang-nimbang untuk berkata 'Ya' atau 'Tidak', sambil membaca buku favoritnya. Halaman demi halaman disingkapnya bersama memoar masa lalu yang terurai dalam memorinya. Hingga berhenti pada halaman bergambar seekor kucing jantan berambut ekor kuda berlari kegirangan pada kucing betina berambut sebahu.

Kenangan masa kecil membombardir Byakuya dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu. Apa Rukia kini sesemangat dirinya ketika itu? Apa Rukia kini kerap tersenyum sendiri seperti dirinya ketika itu? Apa Rukia kini akan sebahagia dirinya ketika itu—

Byakuya sangat penasaran hingga—"Pulang sebelum fajar, Rukia"—menyetujui dengan tutur bahasa khas dirinya.

Tapi Rukia yang paham kalau pernyataan di atas berarti 'Ya', mengangkat wajah yang tercengang lalu merona berseri-seri. "Baik, Nii-sama!"

Balasan berintonasi tinggi, disusul derap langkah cepat sang adik di koridor. Memberi jawaban penasaran Byakuya bahwa Rukia sebahagia dirinya ketika itu—ketika Ginrei-jiisama mengizinkannya pergi ke Inuzuri saat si kakek tidak tahu kalau ia ke sana demi menemui seorang perempuan.

Byakuya menyesap teh hijaunya setelah menutup buku bersampul usang bergambar sepasang kucing yang berkejar-kejaran.

Buku berjudul "Diari Hisana: Aku dan Sang Pangeran".

.

.

.

**Never Meant to Belong**

.

**# 2 #**

_Rukia Kuchiki dan Momo Hinamori_

.

.

.

Derap dua pasang langkah terdengar hampir di seluruh penjuru bangunan bertingkat dua itu. Sebelum samar dan benar-benar menghilang ketika berhenti di depan pintu bercat putih. Hingga disusul suara berdebam pintu geser yang ditarik begitu cepat.

Tak pelak, Momo Hinamori yang sedang memandang langit gelap bertabur salju lekas menoleh.

"Shiro-chan ..."

Satu langkah melewati ambang pintu sebelum Toushiro menimpali, "Hinamori ..."

Si gadis yang baru kembali dari tidur panjangnya itu tersenyum tipis. Senyum dari bibir sekering tanah di musim kemarau. Berdampingan dengan tulang pipi yang menonjol dan wajah sepucat makhluk tanpa roh. Jangan singgung dengan kilatan bola mata yang hampir sekelam malam di luar sana.

Persis seperti mimpi yang menghantui Toushiro ketika menjalankan misi di Rukongai.

_Inikah hasil perbuatanku?_, pertanyaan itu kembali menggaung di kepalanya. Lebih nyaring dari sebelumnya.

Bibir Toushiro bergetar, ingin berkata sesuatu, tapi ujung-ujungnya berhenti di pangkal lidah.

Rangiku melirik, lalu saat itu juga ia tahu apa yang mesti ia lakukan, "Hinamori, aku merindukanmu!" yaitu menjerit kegirangan sambil berlari menghambur ke pelukan si gadis mungil. Yang tentu disambut tawa pelan dan balasan pelukan Hinamori

Rangiku berhasil!

Toushiro mendekat sambil berupaya meluputkan raut penuh rasa salah yang bak terpatri sejak Winter War. "Selamat datang kembali, Hinamori." Jangan tanya seberapa susahnya kapten itu mencoba berperilaku seakrab dulu lagi. Ini sungguh rumit, kau tahu. Jujur saja, ia nyaris tidak tahu harus berkelakuan apa di hadapan gadis ini seakan terjebak dalam posisi yang serba salah.

Tak lain cerita untuk Hinamori. Selain senyum, ia juga tidak tahu harus bertindak bagaimana. Harus berbasa-basi apa, harus bercanda apa, harus mengobrol apa.

Sampai penolong lain menggeser pintu dan menyela. Bukan Rangiku, pasti, tapi—

"Tampaknya, Isane melakukan tugasnya dengan sangat baik."

—Unohana dengan senyum maha tahunya, sambil menghampiri.

Melewati Rangiku yang menunduk hormat, tersenyum menenteramkan pada Hinamori, sebelum berakhir pada kapten divisi ke-10. Dikatakannya dengan senyum sejuta misteri yang masih tersungging, "Anda punya waktu, Hitsugaya-taichou? Boleh kita minum teh sebentar?"

.

.

.

.

.

Hujan salju kian deras saja. Tidak ada tanda-tanda akan reda dalam waktu dekat. Rangiku membersihkan butiran putih yang bertabur di sekujur _shihakusou_-nya sambil membawa langkah ke ruang kerja utama. Hitsugaya-taichou menyuruhnya kembali ke markas terlebih dulu tanpa memberitahunya apa saja isi pembincangan kapten itu dengan Unohana-taichou dalam kurun waktu tiga puluh menit.

Apa tentang Hinamori? Tentu saja.

Kening berkerut setiba di depan pintu yang tidak tertutup penuh. Hitsugaya-taichou dan dirinya tidak pernah teledor ketika meninggalkan ruang kerja. Bersama telapak tangan yang siaga menembakkan _kidou_, Rangiku menggeser pintu dengan perlahan. Siluet sosok yang terduduk di sofa memaksanya melafalkan, "Shakkahou!"

Bola api meluncur lurus, tapi karena gerak refleks tak main-main si sosok membuat _shakkahou_ malah melesak menghantam jendela. Tidak ada tembakan kedua ketika Rangiku memilih menekan saklar, dan memampangkan jelas ... "Takezoe?" ... yang meringis sakit akibat kepala bertemu kaki meja ketika terjatuh sebagai tindakan impulsifnya.

"Tembakan kidou Anda mengagumkan, Matsumoto-fukutaichou," pria berkumis tipis itu bangkit sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya yang benjol. Ia tidak perlu tahu kalau Rangiku merasa sanjungan lebih pantas ditujukan pada pria itu sendiri. Dilihat dari wajah kuyu Takezoe, bawahannya ini menghindar dalam keadaan masih setengah terlelap.

"Bukankah sekarang bukan malam jagamu, Takezoe? Kenapa kau masih di sini?" tanya Rangiku, heran. Ia berjalan menuju kolong meja kerja sambil memandang sekilas jendela yang baru hancur, berpikir cara menyembunyikannya dari sang kapten. "Apa Taichou menambah jatah hukumanmu?"

"Ah, itu ..." Takezoe berpikir di sela-sela kondisinya yang setengah sadar. Hingga tersentak dan mendadak berteriak tentang 'surat' dan 'Kuchiki-san', membuat Rangiku kaget dan nyaris terantuk meja. Diletakkannya botol _sake_ sebelum meraih surat yang diulurkan bawahannya yang beraut semirip mayat hidup. "Saya mengejar Anda ke markas pusat divisi ke-4. Tapi Anda dan Taichou tidak ada di sana. Lalu saya bertanya pada perawat di mana Hinamori-fukutaichou dirawat. Parahnya, mereka juga tidak tahu. "

Rangiku membuka dan membacanya. Tidak perlu waktu banyak agar wajahnya sepucat bawahannya. Di detik berikutnya, Takezoe mengoceh tanpa lawan bicara. Si letnan meninggalkannya tanpa berkata apa pun, ber-_shunpo_ menembus badai.

Membawa pesan penting yang mesti disampaikan sejak enam jam yang lalu alias sore tadi.

.

.

.

.

.

"_PTSD?"_

"_Singkatan dari Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, gangguan stres pasca trauma setelah mengalami kejadian-kejadian yang mengerikan, seperti pembunuhan, peperangan, atau ... kehilangan orang yang berharga dalam hidup kita."_

"_Maksudmu Hinamori ...?"_

"_Iya. Hinamori-fukutaichou yang kehilangan Aizen, menunjukkan gejala gangguan ini, Hitsugaya-taichou."_

"_..."_

"_Kurotsuchi-taichou sudah membicarakan ini dengan saya sebelum pemindahan Hinamori-fukutaichou ke divisi ke-4. Dan setelah saya mengobrol sebentar dengan Hinamori-fukutaichou seusai sadar, saya tidak ragu menyetujui kesimpulan dini Kurotsuchi-taichou."_

"_..."_

"_Dia gelisah, takut, dan mudah panik."_

Pandangan Toushiro teralih dari selimut malam di luar sana ke Hinamori yang tertidur sejak sepeninggal Rangiku. Jika ada yang perlu disalahkan atas kondisi memprihatinkan sahabatnya, itu adalah dirinya. Andai ia bisa tiba di Seijyoutokyorin lebih cepat, Hinamori tidak akan dilukai oleh si kep*rat Aizen. Andai ia melarang Hinamori bergabung di Winter War, Hinamori tidak perlu terlibat. Andai ia lebih kuat lagi, Hinamori tidak perlu terbaring di ranjang dalam kondisi seperti ini.

Iya. Ini semua salahnya.

"_Hinamori ... bisa sembuh, kan?"_

"_Tentu. Dengan dukungan orang-orang terdekatnya, khususnya Anda, saya menjamin Hinamori-fukutaichou bisa kembali seperti semula."_

Kini, Hinamori memerlukan dirinya untuk senantiasa ada di sampingnya. Ia adalah orang terdekat, sahabat, sekaligus keluarganya. Toushiro akan melakukan apa pun yang diperlukan agar gadis itu bisa seceria dulu.

"Shiro-chan ..."

Lamunan Toushiro buyar dalam seketika. Ia mendekat setelah menutup gorden jendela yang sempat dibukanya.

"Kenapa masih di sini?" Hinamori mencoba duduk. "Pulanglah, aku baik-baik saja."

"Diamlah," tapi Toushiro menghentikan. "Jangan banyak bergerak. Berbaring saja," kemudian merapikan selimutnya.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu?"

"Jangan mengkhawatirkanku," Toushiro duduk di kursi tanpa sandaran dan lengan, yang ditariknya tak jauh dari ranjang. "Tidak ada tugas penting di divisiku sekarang. Jadi bisa dibilang aku lowong."

Dan ia mendadak berhenti, tampak disengat oleh serangkaian memori dengan kata-kata mirip yang sempat ia lontarkan sebelum ini.

"_Sebenarnya, aku punya waktu kosong hingga malam. Itu pun jika kau punya waktu luang, Rukia."_

"_Saya akan usahakan ... Tidak. Seperti saat ini, punya waktu untuk bertemu saja sudah sangat beruntung. Saya pun tidak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan besok."_

Raut Toushiro menegang. Tidak. Tidak mungkin. Dugaannya pasti salah. Rukia ...

Hingga ketukan tiga kali, pintu yang ditarik tanpa menunggu sahutan, dan memajang Rangiku yang tersengal-sengal dan beraut pucat, menjawab semuanya. Toushiro tidak sempat memberi penjelasan pada Hinamori yang bertanya dan bermimik heran ketika berjalan keluar, dan menutup pintu.

Benar-benar baru tiga detik setelah Toushiro membaca surat, ia bertutur pelan dengan suara bergetar, "Tetap di sini, Matsumoto. Untuk sebentar saja, kutitip Hinamori padamu." Rangiku tidak perlu mengangguk untuk membuatnya berbalik, berjalan cepat, dan berangsur berlari menuruni tangga.

_Hitsugaya-taichou! Sore ini hingga malam saya ada waktu luang. Jadi, bisa kan kita menghabiskan waktu bersama Obaa-sama di Junrinan malam ini._

_Saya tunggu Anda di gerbang barat._

_Rukia._

"Maaf, Rukia ..."

.

.

.

.

.

Telah 300 tahun lebih Jidanbou dipercaya sebagai salah satu dari empat penjaga Seireimon. Selama itu pula sang Hakutoumon hampir tak pernah berlaku tak sopan pada Shinigami, baik Shinigami elit atau bukan. Terlebih-lebih pada Shinigami berpangkat kapten. Tapi tepat di bawah atap langit hitam, hujaman hujan salju, dan di hadapan kapten berambut putih, kesopanan itu melayang entah ke mana. Pertanyaan si kapten tak digubrisnya dengan kata-kata, malah dengan kerutan kening dalam, bersama tatapan kecewa.

"Aku tanya di mana dia, Jidanbou?"

Baru pada pertanyaan kedua, ia merespons. Tapi bukan jawaban, malah pertanyaan, "Kau tahu berapa lama dia menunggu di sini, Toushiro?"

"Makanya kutanya di mana dia?" Intonasi suara Toushiro tidak sama lagi. Ia tampak kesal.

Beruntung Jidanbou mulai kasihan dan menyerah dengan mengarahkan kapaknya ke rumah bertingkat dua tidak jauh dari sana. Kapten itu bergegas, sambil lupa bertutur terima kasih. Membelah kerumunan warga dari depan pintu untuk sampai pada ruang tengah yang ditempati seorang gadis.

"Rukia ..."

Pria tua berjanggut panjang yang menolong Rukia dari kondisi nyaris mati kedinginan diguyur salju, menoleh, tapi yang menyahut pertama kali adalah pria di belakang Toushiro.

"Oh, jadi kau Shinigami yang ditunggu gadis itu?"

Ditambahkan oleh pria yang lebih muda, "Oi, kau tahu berapa lama gadis itu menunggumu? Enam jam, enam jam."

Toushiro kian terpojok dengan komentar seorang wanita hamil, "Laki-laki jaman sekarang memang tidak bisa dipercaya."

Lalu topik berubah, "Bukankah kau ini ... Toushiro—anak ..."

Toushiro menoleh ke belakang, tanda ia tahu ke mana topik ini akan bermuara. Tak lain adalah masa lalunya. Terbukti ketika ia baru setengah berbalik, mereka sontak mengambil langkah mundur, lalu benar-benar menjauh dan pergi ketika Choro-dono membubarkan mereka. Tapi si kapten muda masih bisa mendengar cercaan-cercaan yang masih belum berubah banyak bahkan setelah ratusan tahun.

"Aku dan warga lain sudah menyuruhnya berkali-kali untuk berteduh dan menunggu di dalam saja. Tapi dia selalu menolak."

Toushiro bersila di sebelah Rukia sambil mendengarkan penjelasan pemimpin Rukongai Barat.

"Dia pasti takut dia tidak ada di gerbang saat kau datang," istri si kakek mengulurkan sebaskom kecil air hangat beserta sapu tangan pada Toushiro. "Dia takut kau tidak melihatnya dan menganggapnya tidak datang, hingga dia tidak mau beranjak dari sana sejengkal pun. Dia bertahan di sana dengan terus berpikir kau akan datang sebentar lagi."

Toushiro memeras sapu tangan, sambil tidak menimpali apa-apa.

Sepasang suami-istri itu meninggalkan mereka setelah Choro-dono berpesan, "Jika perlu sesuatu, jangan sungkan-sungkan memanggilku, Toushiro." Dan dibalas si kapten dengan terima kasih.

Lalu setelah itu disingkirkannya sebentar sapu tangan dan kubangan air hangat. Memilih menatap dulu sekujur wajah Rukia yang benar-benar semerah tomat yang kelewat masak. Lalu ditariknya selimut tebal sebatas pundak si gadis. Kemudian digenggamnya erat tangan sambil membelai wajah yang sepanas bara api. Diakhiri dengan kecupan sayang dan lembut di keningnya—

"Maaf, Rukia."

—sebelum meletakkan sapu tangan basah dan hangat di dahinya.

.

.

.

.

.

Tidak ada kata-kata yang terucap dari mulut Rukia, tapi rona bahagia begitu kental ketika pemuda yang dinantinya nyaris seperempat hari tertidur sambil duduk bersandar di dekatnya. Sembari tak melepas tautan jari di tangan kanannya, tangan satunya meraih selimut miliknya dan disampirkan ke tubuh kecil si kapten muda—yang malah membuat Toushiro melenguh dan membuka mata.

"Rukia ... kau sudah tidak apa-apa?"

Rukia mengangguk walau kondisinya tidak sebaik yang diharapkan pemuda itu. Nyatanya Toushiro memang tidak puas, diperpendeknya jarak dan meletakkan telapak tangan di dahinya. Kurang dari tiga detik, muka gadis berperawakan mungil itu semerah bunga _sakura_ di musim semi. Parahnya, si rambut putih semakin genjar melakukan aksinya, tanpa a-i-u-e-o dahinya ia tempelkan ke dahi Rukia. Maka tak salah jika si bungsu Kuchiki kembali menjadi pasien pengidap demam.

"Apanya yang baik-baik saja?" Toushiro justru berkata tanpa dosa, "Mukamu lebih merah dibanding sebelumnya."

Gadis itu pun mendadak terkena penyakit gagap. "A-Anda pi-pikir itu sa-salah siapa?"

Ingin sekali Toushiro menggodanya lagi, tapi urung ketika istri Choro-dono datang dengan membawa nampan berisi secangkir teh herbal. Rukia sontak menarik diri, menjauh.

"Kau membaik dengan cepat, Nona," wanita bersanggul itu tersenyum-senyum sambil meletakkan cangkir teh di depan Rukia yang canggung habis dipergoki. "Obat paling ampuh memang datang dari orang terkasih," ditambahnya sebelum meninggalkan mereka, "Silakan dilanjutkan apa yang tertunda tadi. Anggap saja rumah sendiri."

Diakhiri dengan tawa renyah sang istri saat menghilang ke dapur.

Rukia melirik tajam Toushiro, melempar semua kesalahan pada si pemuda yang malah berpaling memandang salju yang masih menghujani Junrinan. Malu dan kesal bercampur aduk ketika meneguk teh, bukan menyesap, yang membuat lidah serasa terbakar.

"Panas!"

Hingga panggilan 'Dasar ceroboh!' dan 'Bodoh!' menjadi penutup keramaian kekasih baru itu di salah satu kamar rumah bertingkat di pusat Junrinan.

.

.

.

.

.

Toushiro tahu bahwa sulit mengubah keputusan Rukia jika sudah menyangkut Byakuya Kuchiki. Gadis itu bersikeras pulang ke Seireitei dalam kondisi yang belum prima dengan alasan ia telah berjanji pada sang kakak untuk kembali sebelum fajar menyingsing. Pemuda itu pun tidak punya pilihan lain, kecuali mengikuti.

Ketika berpamitan, istri Choro-dono yang baik hati mengulurkan bungkusan teh herbal agar kesehatan Rukia tetap terjaga. Tidak enak hati dirasa, tapi tidak sopan jika ditolak; gadis itu menerimanya. Lalu menuju gerbang dan melewati Jidanbou yang tak pernah sedetik pun meninggalkan tempat kerjanya. Toushiro sempat berterima kasih, lalu sang Hakutoumon membalas:

"Jangan pernah lagi membuat seorang gadis menunggu, Toushiro."

Membuat ingatan si kapten melayang saat misi di Rukongai. Bagaimana ia terlalu kerap membiarkan gadis yang berjalan di depannya, menunggunya. Bagaimana ia tampak tidak diberi giliran untuk ia yang menunggu gadis itu. Ia kesal, bagaimana Rukia berkorban banyak untuknya dan ia hanya bisa memberi luka di hati gadis yang dicintainya.

Pikiran itu pecah ketika melihat Rukia tinggal menunggu waktu untuk jatuh tersungkur. Ia menghampiri cepat; dan tidak perlu persetujuan siapapun, bahkan yang bersangkutan, untuk menggendongnya _a la_ sang pangeran dan putri di dongeng-dongeng.

"Hi-Hitsugaya-taichou ...! Apa yang Anda lakukan? Turunkan saya!"

Rukia masih kuat untuk berteriak protes, tapi Toushiro yang ber-_shunpo_ malah membalas santai, "Akan sangat lama jika kita harus berjalan kaki."

"Tapi, kan—"

"Tapi, apa? Salahkan dirimu. Aku tidak akan menggendongmu kalau kau tidak sakit."

Rukia bungkam, berhenti mengeluh dan bergerak gelisah. Lalu mencoba merilekskan tubuh dalam pelukan sang kapten. Angin menyongsong mereka, membuat Toushiro kian membenamkan wajah sang kekasih di dadanya seraya tidak tahu bagaimana meronanya muka gadis itu.

"Rukia ..." Toushiro memanggil, tapi pandangannya tetap ke depan, "... jangan menungguku lagi."

Rukia mengangkat wajah, tidak ada rona terkejut. Jelas sekali bahwa ia tahu cepat atau lambat pemuda ini akan menuturkan hal demikian.

"Jika saat menungguku, aku terlambat satu menit, kau bisa meninggalkanku. Jangan melakukan tindakan bodoh seperti ini lagi."

Tapi Rukia selalu punya jawaban sendiri yang kadang membuat Toushiro kesal. Dikalungkannya lengan ke leher sang kapten, seraya berlirih, "Saya tidak janji."

Tidak ada panggilan selain, "Perempuan bodoh," yang terlintas di kepala dan tercetus di mulut Toushiro.

Tampaknya ia masih perlu usaha tambahan untuk menaklukkan keras kepala si gadis bangsawan.

.

.

.

.

.

Siang itu, Rukia sedang menyusun buku di rak bersama rekan lainnya ketika Kiyone datang mengusiknya. Gadis perwira itu membantunya merapikan buku sambil bersiul dan mata yang senantiasa terpaku padanya seolah berkata bagaimana-kegiatan-di-waktu-lowong-kemarin-Kuchiki -san. Sambil cengegesan, Rukia mengelak dengan mengatur buku di rak lainnya. Ia tidak mau diberi pertanyaan yang sulit dijawab. Ia malu.

Tapi si gadis pirang mengekorinya macam bayangan.

"Apa kemarin menggembirakan, Kuchiki-san?"

Tuh, kan. Benar!

Rukia meraih buku yang diulurkan Kiyone sambil tidak bertemu tatap dan tidak menjawab. Baru setelah si buku disisipkan di rak, ia berkata, "Iya. Sangat menggembirakan, Kotetsu-sanseki."

Entah bagaimana si gadis pirang tahu kalau jawaban itu dusta. Tapi alih-alih bertanya lebih, ia menepuk bahu perempuan pecinta kelinci itu sambil _nyengir_. "Baguslah, kalau begitu."

Dan terbersit rasa tidak enak dan bersalah telah berbohong pada perempuan ini.

Lalu beralih ke topik lain. Ditanyanya, "Itu buku terakhir, ya?" dan setelah Rukia mengangguk, Kiyone tanpa banyak bicara memegang pergelangan tangan si nona bangsawan, "Kalau begitu, ayo kita segera ke divisi ke-4."

"Eh, divisi ke-4?" Tanpa banyak membantah, Rukia rela ditarik keluar dari perpustakaan, "Kenapa? Ada seseorang yang ingin Anda jenguk?"

Kiyone serta merta berhenti. "Apa kau belum dengar berita?"

"Berita?"

"Berita tentang sadarnya Hinamori-fukutaichou. Kemarin dia sudah sadar."

Beberapa detik berikutnya, Kiyone tampak berbicara seorang diri. Rukia tidak mendengarkan, lebih bergulat pada pikirannya bertanya-tanya.

Kenapa Hitsugaya-taichou tidak mengatakan apa pun tentang hal ini?

Kenapa tidak mengatakan ia terlambat karena menemani Hinamori-fukutaichou?

Kenapa ...?—dan kenapa ...?

Selama itu pula mereka tiba di divisi ke-4, atau bisa dibilang markas cabang yang cuma berjarak selemparan batu dari Gedung Pusat Penelitian dan Pengembangan. Tak lama kemudian mereka sampai di salah satu kamar lantai dua yang pintunya sengaja dibuka.

Rukia ketinggalan berita. Kamar luas itu telah dipenuhi para letnan, kecuali letnan divisi pertama, ke-2, dan ke-12. Bahkan Kusajishi-fukutaichou hadir, juga Hanatarou dan Renji.

Rangiku segera menghampiri, dan seketika menenggelamkan Rukia ke dadanya tanpa berpikir kalau gadis malang itu bisa kehabisan napas.

"Kuchiki, selamat datang!"

"Ma-Matsu—moto-fuku—taichou ..."

Baru saat itu, Rangiku melepasnya dan tersenyum lega bahwa kekasih kaptennya ini baik-baik saja. Ia sempat risau dengan peristiwa semalam, tapi tidak sempat risau kalau beberapa detik lalu ia nyaris menjelma jadi Shinigami pencabut nyawa. Ditariknya Rukia untuk bergabung dengan para letnan, diikuti Kiyone yang membiarkan pintu tetap terbuka. Mungkin penjenguk lain akan datang.

"Rukia-san ..." Hinamori menegur ramah.

"Senang melihat Anda, Hinamori-fukutaichou," dibalas sama ramahnya.

"Terima kasih sudah menjenguk."

Renji menyela sambil memegang pundak Rukia, "Hei, apa hanya itu basa-basi kalian sebagai angkatan sama di akademi?"

"Apa maksudmu, Renji?" Rukia tidak terima, dan beralasan, "Tentu saja kami akan mengobrol banyak jika Hinamori-fukutaichou sedang tidak dalam masa penyembuhan."

Lalu Hisagi tiba-tiba mengusulkan, "Bagaimana kalau kita adakan pesta reuni akademi sekaligus penyambutan kembali Hinamori?"

Yang tentu disepakati si letnan bertato, "Saya setuju, Hisagi-san."

Kemudian Hisagi menoleh pada letnan divisi ke-3, "Kira, kau yang ambil alih. Pengurusan pesta ada di tanganmu."

Kira mengiyakan, tentu dengan terpaksa. Selalu begini. Bukan ia yang mengutarakan rencana, tapi tetek bengek pesta ia yang harus menanggungnya.

"Harus ada coklat dan permen yang banyak," si pinky Yachiru ikut-ikutan menambah beban Kira.

"Jangan alpa dengan _sake_," Iba tidak mau ketinggalan.

"Ide yang bagus, Iba-san," disambut girang oleh Rangiku.

Nanao pun mesti ikut serta dengan tetap menjunjung kualitas makanan, "Makanannya jangan makanan sembarangan, Kira-fukutaichou. Perhatikan kesehatan Hinamori-san."

Kira manggut-manggut saja. Menolak pun tidak ada gunanya. Ia tidak punya kesempatan menang melawan sepuluh orang.

Hingga suara berat menyela dan memperingatkan, "Oi, kalian ingat, kalian masih di rumah sakit. Jangan—"

Toushiro tidak menamatkan kalimatnya ketika mata tertuju pada seseorang di sebelah Renji.

.

.

.

.

.

Kemampuan sandiwara diuji ketika berada di tengah orang-orang yang tidak tahu gelut perasaan apa yang berkecamuk ketika Toushiro bertemu Rukia atau sebaliknya. Selalu ingin mendekat cepat ke satu pihak dan saling melempar senyum hangat. Semua hasrat itu mesti mereka tekan sekuat-kuatnya sampai seolah kebersamaan dalam sebulan dan pengakuan perasaan tak pernah ada. Seolah tak pernah terjadi apa pun dan kembali menjadi Hitsugaya-taichou dan Kuchiki yang memang tak pernah akrab.

"Kami hanya merencanakan tentang pesta, Taichou," Rangiku selalu jadi penolong. "Kami sama sekali tidak berisik."

Toushiro mengubah topik sambil berjalan masuk atau tidak beralih pandang pada orang di sebelah Renji, "Kenapa kau masih di sini, Matsumoto? Bukankah aku sudah menyuruhmu pulang?" Rangiku belum sempat membalas ketika ia menoleh kepada si letnan bertato, "Abarai, bisa bawakan berkas di meja sampingmu?"

Mungkin Toushiro tidak pantas menyandang aktor terbaik. Entah sadar kesalahannya atau tidak, alangkah baiknya jika dirinya sendiri yang mengambil tanpa menyuruh siapapun karena posisi paling dekat dengan si meja bukan Renji, tapi Rukia.

Maka Rukia yang memang sandiwaranya patut diacungin jempol, tanpa ragu menggantikan tugas Renji dan menghampiri Toushiro. Mengulurkan mantap dengan intonasi suara yang biasa-biasa saja, "Ini, Hitsugaya-taichou."

Toushiro meraihnya, mengangguk terima kasih sambil tidak membalas tatapan Rukia. Ia tampak tidak ingin tahu atau berpaling dari pertanyaan yang tercermin dari iris ungu si gadis bangsawan.

Kenapa tidak memberitahunya tentang kesadaran Hinamori-fukutaichou?

Lalu Hisagi tiba-tiba menyela kalau ia harus segera ke Onmitsukidou untuk sesi wawancara sebagai kolom berita di majalah yang ditanganinya. Disusul Kira yang perlu mengumpulkan laporan mingguan bawahannya. Lalu Iba yang harus mendampingi Komamura-taichou untuk inspeksi para _rookie_. Nanao pun harus secepatnya ke atap divisi ke-8 sebelum Kyouraku-taichou menghabiskan _sake_ yang disembunyikannya. Yachiru tidak mau kalah yang harus menemani Ken-chan bermain di Rukongai. Diikuti Hanatarou yang mesti kembali ke markas sebelum diomeli Iemura-sanseki. Kiyone yang pula takut rutinitas menyiapkan teh untuk Ukitake-taichou diambil alih Sentarou. Adik Isane itu beranjak pergi tanpa menarik Rukia keluar bersamanya. Terakhir adalah Renji yang menyusul, setelah melirik Rukia yang masih berdiri di tempat sama.

Hingga tersadar ketika Hinamori butuh segelas air, dan si kapten muda beserta merta membantunya.

"Kau tidak akan bisa minum kalau kau tidur, Hinamori. Bangunlah."

"_Mo~_, aku juga berusaha, Shiro-chan," lalu diralatnya ketika tahu Rukia dan Rangiku masih di ruangan yang sama, "Maksudku, Hitsugaya-kun."

Sadar situasi, Rangiku segera berpamitan, "_Aa~_ sepertinya kami harus pergi," tanpa lupa mengajak Rukia yang masih bergeming, "Ayo, Kuchiki."

Dan ini adalah sandiwara Rukia yang terburuk, ia beranjak tanpa kata-kata bahkan tanpa menunduk hormat.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah kaki dua perempuan itu tiba di anak tangga terbawah, Rangiku tiba-tiba bertanya apa Rukia punya waktu kosong siang ini. Si gadis yang pikirannya masih berkeliaran di kejadian sebelumnya sontak tersentak dan menoleh.

"Ayo kita minum _sake_ bersama."

Terang saja gadis bangsawan itu heran. "_Sake_?"

"Ah, lupa. Kuchiki-taichou akan marah jika kau minum _sake_. Baiklah, biarpun aku tidak suka, kita minum teh saja. Bagaimana?"

Jujur saja, bukan karena _sake_-nya, tapi ajakan letnan bertubuh aduhai ini yang begitu mendadak. Belum dijawabnya ketika Ise-fukutaichou dengan _shihakushou_ penuh debu dan rambut berhias sarang laba-laba memanggil sambil tergopoh-gopoh mendekat dari persimpangan koridor sebelah kiri.

"Nanao?"

"Tolong jangan biarkan saya sendirian membantu Kotetsu-fukutaichou membersihkan gudang, Rangiku-san."

Tampaknya letnan bermata empat itu baru jadi korban pembantu Isane. Ia yang tidak ingin bernasib apes seorang diri menyeret paksa si letnan pirang yang enggan sambil mengeluh kalau rambut indahnya bakal kotor dan bau.

"Tunggu sebentar ya, Kuchiki."

Tapi pada akhirnya pergi juga hingga menghilang di ujung tikungan koridor.

Apa mau dikata, Rukia mesti menunggu. Namun baru duduk di bangku sebelah pintu masuk, ia mulai tidak kerasan dan ingin angkat kaki detik itu juga. Salahkan tiga perawat di meja registrasi yang mengisi waktu luang dengan bergosip ria tentang ...

"Hitsugaya-taichou?"

Rekan di sebelahnya tidak berhenti menulis ketika mengangguk. "Iya. Dia yang mengurus semua keperluan Hinamori-fukutaichou. Menandatangani berkas-berkas sampai dia nyaris menghabiskan waktu semalaman di sini."

"Wah~ kekasih yang sangat baik," komentar perempuan yang berdiri di depan meja.

"Siapa yang kau sebut kekasih?" kembali pada gadis pertama. "Hinamori-fukutaichou bukan kekasihnya."

"Tapi kan, mereka sangat dekat. Jika Hitsugaya-taichou mau pacaran pasti ujung-ujungnya bersama Hinamori-fukutaichou."

"Apa iya?"

"Kau seperti tidak pernah melihat keakraban mereka saja," perempuan kedua menyerahkan beberapa lembar kertas pada perempuan ketiga.

"Ya. Tapi kupikir mereka hanya sahabat."

"Hubungan persahabatan bisa berubah, kan?" tambah perempuan ketiga setelah menerima laporan pemeriksaan yang diinginkan Unohana-taichou. "Apalagi satu-satunya perempuan yang cocok, serasi, dan pantas untuk Hitsugaya-taichou hanya Hinamori-fukutaichou."

Sampai hanya sayup-sayup suara yang terdengar di telinga Rukia. Bersandar lelah pada pintu yang baru ditutupnya sebelum jatuh berjongkok memandang kosong hamparan _bellflower_ ungu. Ditariknya napas dalam, mengisi paru-paru yang serasa ditekan. Ditariknya napas kembali, mengisi paru-paru yang serasa disekap. Ditariknya napas lagi, mengisi paru-paru yang serasa dicekik. Sebelum berdiri lunglai, menjauh dari pintu masuk, dan menuju bangku di pinggir taman bunga bermahkota lonceng.

Jika butuh alasan yang masuk akal kenapa Toushiro tidak berkata apa pun tentang Hinamori, Rukia mesti melirik diri sendiri bahwa ia yang tidak bertanya apa alasan kapten itu terlambat datang kemarin. Hanya saja ketika itu, ia merasa bodoh jika melempar pertanyaan yang jawabannya sedikit banyak telah ia paham. Bahwa hakikatnya pemuda itu terlambat pasti karena perkara yang jauh lebih penting dari dirinya. Iya, tentu, kondisi Hinamori-fukutaichou yang jauh dari kata baik-baik saja jauh lebih penting dari dirinya.

Rukia mesti mengerti.

"_Apalagi satu-satunya perempuan yang cocok, serasi, dan pantas untuk Hitsugaya-taichou hanya Hinamori-fukutaichou."_

Iya. Rukia ... mesti ... mengerti ...

Lalu sepasang kupu-kupu yang bertengger di salah satu mahkota bunga menarik perhatiannya. Kupu-kupu bersayap hijau dan merah. Kemudian terusik oleh kupu-kupu ungu yang ingin bergabung. Tampak tidak diacuhkan, si kupu-kupu pendatang menjauh dan terbang berlabuh di punggung tangan Rukia. Ingin disentuhnya hingga ketika si serangga terbang lagi. Ia pun mengikuti sampai ke halaman samping rumah sakit.

Ketika itulah, darah seolah berhenti berdesir, jantung seolah berhenti berdegup, waktu seolah berhenti berdetak. Rukia ingin bergerak dan berpaling, namun ia tetap bergeming dan terus menatap ke balkon kamar yang ia kungjungi tadi.

Di balkon lantai dua, Hinamori-fukutaichou bersandar di pundak Hitsugaya-taichou sambil bergenggaman tangan.

Ia tetap berdiri di sana, memerhatikan mereka dengan lekat. Apa yang ia lakukan? Apa ingin jadi orang bodoh? Apa ingin jadi penonton dungu, menyaksikan pemandangan yang jelas-jelas menikam hatinya? Sampai si kupu-kupu ungu berlabuh di hidungnya, seolah memberitahu untuk segera pergi dari tempat itu sebelum ia tidak mampu membendung dirinya sendiri.

Karena apa daya, kata "cemburu" telah menghantam Rukia.

.

.

.

.

.

**To be Continued**

.

.

.

.

.

**[1] **Gangguan mental pada Hinamori (PTSD) terinspirasi dari fic **"Purge of Soul" by Elixire J. Crow**. Saya udah minta izin ma Crow-san untuk gunain penyakit yg sama di fic ini.

**A/N :** Baiklah. Saya mau peringatin sesuatu. Saya gak nyangka kalo banyak pembaca yang galau gara2 kemunculan Ichigo di fic ini. Jadi saya mau peringatin temen2 terlebih dulu (seharusnya dari kemarin2) akan munculnya pair yg mungkin ada diantara temen2 yg gak suka, bahkan benci, sampe illfeel. Saya peringatin sebelum terlambat, saya gak mau ada temen2 yg nyesel dan kecewa udah baca fic ini, sampe2 datang ke rumah neror saya(ditendang).

Lalu, jangan berharap nanti ada scene Toushiro ma Ichigo tonjok2an gara2 rebutan cewek, atau Rukia ma Momo jambak2an rambut gara2 rebutan cowok. Fic ini gak akan se-seru di sinetron.

Oke, saya udah peringatkan, yg mau tetep baca dan siap mengalau2 sepanjang ch, silakan lanjut baca. Yg tidak siap menggalau, dibaca saja, gak dosa kok(dijitak).

Lalu terakhir, ada temen2 yang mau review?

**Ray Kousen7**

**11 April 2013**


	3. Chapter 3

**Terima kasih atas reviewnya di chapter sebelumnya :**

**Oh. ILoveCupcakes—**Kalo ditanya apa inti masalah fic ini, sebenarnya sederhana aja, cuma masalah cemburu2an IchiRuki-HitsuRuki-HitsuHina./ Ichigo bakal muncul kok. Tenang./ nah, masalah pair yg saya singgung di A/N adalah IchiHime/ Hohoho, saya juga berharap kayak gitu. Oh, iya, btw saya mau nanya, enaknya manggil Cupcakes apa, ya. Apa gak apa2 gitu saya panggil cupcakes? karna saya punya kebiasaan bales review sekaligus nyebut nama reviewer(author ngerepotin)

**E. R—**Senyum2 sendiri? Ati-ati lho, jangan sampe dibilang aneh(ditonjok)/ Hahaha, saya udah nyogok(?) Toushiro buat rela jadi romantis di fic ini./ Nah, di ch ini lebih galau lagi, bersiap2 ya. Oh, iya, btw saya bingung manggil E. R gimana. Maklum, saya suka bales review sambil manggil nama. Tolong maafkan author yg tdk sopan ini, hehe

**Terima kasih pula ma yg udah login (sudah sy balas di PM-nya masing-masing)****: **_kasuza kirihika_ | _Azalea Yukiko | Keiko Eni Naomi | Kujo Kasuza Phantomhive | Iwel Sabaku | ai-haibara777 | hendrik. widyawati | noviaellen_

.

.

.

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Timeline:  
**_2 minggu setelah misi di Rukongai, atau  
seminggu setelah confession di Shiba Mansion_

.

**Sequel 320 DISTRICTS  
Dedikasi untuk pembaca di fic tersebut**

.

.

.

_Chapter persembahan untuk __**Yuki (Azalea Yukiko)**__ yang baru mengakhiri __**UN**__, dan juga __**Kujo (Kujo Kasuza Phantomhive)**__ yang baru mulai__** tanggal 22 April**__. Begitu pula untuk temen2 lain yg sedang menjalani UN. Semangat temen-temen!_

_._

_Chapter ini bisa dibaca sambil dengerin musik yg sama dgn judulnya, __**Never Meant to Belong ato Will of the Heart oleh Shiro Sagisu**_

.

.

.

.

.

Tidak ada siapapun yang bisa mengukur seberapa besar Rukia ingin menghindari markas divisi di hadapannya. Paling tidak setelah menyaksikan kejadian di balkon tiga hari yang lalu. Ingin sekali rasanya ia serta merta angkat kaki dan menjauh dari sana secepatnya.

Tapi ketika kedua rekan yang telah lebih dulu melewati gerbang, memanggilnya, "Kuchiki-san ...?" Rukia menghela napas dalam, dan mengekori mereka pada akhirnya.

Tidak ada siapapun pula yang tahu, termasuk Rukia, apa yang menunggu setelah ini. Setidaknya ia tidak punya harapan untuk membuat segala situasi menjadi rumit dan runyam di antara dirinya, Hitsugaya-taichou, dan Hinamori-fukutaichou.

Dipandangnya sebentar lambang raksasa di atap sebelum menghilangkan sosok ke balik pintu.

Divisi ke-4.

.

.

.

**Never Meant to Belong**

.

**# 3 #**

_Toushiro Hitsugaya dan Momo Hinamori_

.

.

.

Bertugas membenahi berkas-berkas prajurit divisi ke-13 yang masih harus terbaring di ranjang markas pusat divisi ke-4 bukanlah pekerjaan sulit bagi seorang Rukia Kuchiki. Apalagi dibantu dua rekan lainnya, Yui dan Tsubame. Jadi bukan keanehan jika ia amat cekatan memberi aba-aba pada kedua orang itu. Walhasil, baru di hari pertama setengah pekerjaan telah ia rampungkan.

Sebelum kembali ke markas, mereka bermaksud menghabiskan waktu makan siang di kantin divisi tersebut. Hingga Rukia menangkap sosok Toushiro Hitsugaya yang sedang berbincang dengan Unohana-taichou di koridor seberang. Pasti tak lain tentang Hinamori-fukutaichou yang kabarnya kian membaik. Tidak heran jika beberapa hari yang lalu ia telah jadi penghuni markas utama, meninggalkan rumah sakit perawatan khusus.

Tidak heran pula mengapa Rukia sedikit enggan mendatangi divisi ini.

Sambil tidak bisa menahan diri untuk berhenti, ia menatap si pemuda yang telah tiga hari belakangan tidak ditemuinya. Sejak peristiwa di balkon, alih-alih makan siang bersama, berjumpa pun tidak pernah. Anggaplah bahwa penyebabnya adalah himpitan kesibukan masing-masing, tapi tidak bisa lepas dari alasan kalau Rukia yang butuh menenangkan diri sebetulnya menghindar dari si kapten muda.

Lalu ketika detik ini, sosok itu kembali tercermin di iris ungunya, Rukia tidak bisa membantah kalau ia rindu.

Seolah rasa rindu tersampaikan, di seberang sana Toushiro berhenti setelah Unohana berbelok di koridor berlawanan darinya. Seulas senyum dan tatapan siratan kerinduan sama besar, ia layangkan. Rukia tidak punya alasan cukup kuat untuk tidak membalasnya hingga harus memenuhi panggilan Yui yang telah berbelok di koridor depannya. Lenyaplah senyum Toushiro. Kecewa tampaknya lantaran belum puas melampiaskan kemelut rindu.

Beruntung sekali, fortuna menaungi. Ketika langkahnya berlanjut dan berbelok, sepasang kaki menghadangnya. Kepala terangkat, dan dalam sekejap mata rona sumringah kembali merayap di wajah si Prodigy. Adalah Rukia yang jadi biangnya.

Berdiri bersandar berdampingan di koridor lengang, Toushiro membuka perbincangan terlebih dulu.

"Akhir-akhir ini, kau tampak begitu sibuk."

Tidak perlu rahasia lagi, ia rutin mengunjungi divisi ke-13 setelah kejadian di rumah sakit. Namun sayang, gayung tak pernah bersambut, tak pernah sekali pun ia menemukan gadis ini.

Seolah ... menjauhinya.

"Iya. Agak sibuk."

Bukan berarti juga Toushiro tidak tahu kesalahannya.

"Soal Hinamori, aku tidak bermaksud—"

"Tidak apa-apa. Saya mengerti."

Kalau ditanya apa Toushiro lega dengan pengertian Rukia. Sama sekali tidak. Malah, dirinya ingin gadis ini memarahinya, membentaknya, atau sekalian memukulnya. Sampai babak belur juga tidak masalah.

"Saya dengar, Hinamori-fukutaichou sudah semakin baik. Tolong sampaikan salam saya padanya."

Mau membayangkan apa reaksi Toushiro kali ini? Setengah tercengang. Bukan karena Rukia berkata demikian, hanya ... sampai kapan gadis ini mengenakan topeng 'baik-baik saja'. Jelas-jelas tersakiti, kenapa tidak melampiaskannya. Bukankah mereka sudah berjanji untuk saling berbagi sedih?

"Iya," Toushiro mengiyakan, hampir menggumam.

Kesan menjauh bukan lagi sekadar rasa, tapi kian nyata di hadapan si Jenius. Lihatlah ketika tangannya bergerak, mencoba menggenggam sepasang tangan putih, halus, dan lembut; Rukia menepisnya pelan. Kian diperkuat ketika Rukia beranjak pergi dengan alasan tentang kedua rekannya yang menunggu di kantin.

Gadis itu ... benar-benar ingin menjauhinya.

.

Sehari berselang. Kini diawali ketika Rukia dan Hinamori tidak sengaja berpapasan di koridor. Berbasa-basi ala kadarnya, memenuhi waktu delapan menit percakapan mereka. Pemandangan yang membuat orang awam tidak berpikir bahwa kedua gadis ini adalah satu angkatan di akademi. Begitu terasa aura canggung, terutama Rukia. Apa boleh dikata. Selain karena tidak akrab, sangat sulit memang berkelakuan normal di depan gadis yang ia cemburui.

Rukia baru saja mau menutup obrolan ketika Toushiro muncul dari arah berlawanan. Ia kontan mengumpat sesal tidak pergi lebih cepat.

Mereka bertemu tatap sejenak sebelum Toushiro mengomeli Hinamori. "Harus berapa kali aku bilang kalau kau ingin keluar jangan lupa pakai _haori_," diulurkannya jubah coklat tanpa motif.

"_Mo~_, kau sudah seperti bibi-bibi, Shiro-chan," diraihnya lalu mengenakannya.

"Apa? Kau menyebutku apa?" pertengkaran kecil dimulai. "Dan berhentilah memanggilku 'Shiro-chan, Shiro-chan'."

"Iya. Bi—bi—shi—ro—chan," jelas-jelas Hinamori tidak terpengaruh.

Sontak Rukia merasa salah situasi, salah tempat, dan salah posisi.

"Maaf," maka diselanya keakraban mereka. "Saya permisi dulu."

"Sampai ketemu lagi, Rukia-san."

Toushiro tampak ingin mengejar si gadis bangsawan ketika Hinamori berlalu ke kamarnya. Tapi sayang, baru dua langkah panggilan si gadis cepol menariknya kembali. Ditudingnya ia sebagai pelaku akan hilangnya sebuah kue yang terhidang di piring.

Pertengkaran kecil kembali bergulir. Seperti sepasang kekasih saja. Mendengarnya, Rukia tersenyum pahit. Jauh lebih akrab ketimbang ia dan Hitsugaya-taichou yang merupakan sepasang kekasih yang sebenarnya.

.

Dan penutup dari segalanya adalah dua hari berselang atau tepat ketika tugas Rukia di divisi ke-4 telah selesai.

Tidak pernah disangkanya bahwa niat berkeliling taman yang disebut-sebut 'Taman Terindah' dari tiga belas divisi, taman yang amat elok dan asri, dan taman yang begitu memikat mata, membawa Rukia pada pemandangan yang sama sekali tidak memikat mata.

'Bergenggaman tangan' masih membuatnya mampu membendung diri, tapi detik ini ... rasanya sudah tidak bisa lagi.

Berpelukan.

Cukup sekali ia katakan. Jangan memintanya untuk mengulangi.

Ia mundur. Selangkah demi selangkah. Mau berbalik, tapi ia tertangkap oleh tatapan Toushiro yang masih merengkuh Hinamori dalam dekapannya. Apa daya, buliran air mata jatuh tanpa aba-aba. Disekanya, lalu berbalik, berjalan cepat, berlari sejauh-jauhnya.

Dengan isakan diam yang mengiringi.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah dua jam. Perlu diulangi lagi? Dua jam. Iya, dua jam, Toushiro tidur-tiduran di sofa ruang tengah kediamannya yang terletak tidak jauh dari markas divisi ke-10. Dalam posisi kepala berbantalkan kedua tangan, satu kaki ditekuknya dan satu yang lainnya terjulur, dan mata yang terpancang pada langit-langit. Yang aneh adalah ia merasa tidak kesemutan setelah tidak mengubah posisi dalam jangka waktu se-lama itu.

Mungkin karena sudah tidak peduli barang sedikit pun, dan lebih peduli pada keputusan penting yang sedang berputar di otaknya saat ini. Keputusan yang ia sendiri tidak yakin apa ini yang terbaik atau bukan.

Tapi Toushiro tidak akan menutup mata atau berpaling dari kenyataan di taman lima hari yang lalu.

Bahwa ... Rukia menangis.

Cinta itu ada, bukankah untuk kebahagiaan? Toushiro mencintai Rukia atau sebaliknya demi kebahagiaan. Kebahagiaan untuknya, begitu pula untuk Rukia. Tapi bagaimana jika cinta itu malah membuat satu pihak bersedih dan berurai air mata?

Jika demikian, perasaan ini tidak ada bedanya dengan sampah.

Ia mencintai Rukia bukan untuk membuatnya beraut suram, tapi beraut sumringah.

Ia mencintai Rukia bukan untuk membuatnya bersedih, tapi gembira.

Ia mencintai Rukia bukan untuk membuatnya menitikkan air mata, tapi tertawa lepas tanpa beban.

Tapi kejadian saat Hinamori mengenang rasa sakit tentang Aizen, menyusul tetesan air dari pelupuk mata, langsung menghambur ke pelukannya, dan berakhir dengan menatap Rukia yang menangis; membangunkan Toushiro dari mimpi indahnya bersama si gadis bangsawan.

Bahwa Hinamori membutuhkannya, sangat membutuhkannya. Toushiro adalah satu-satunya keluarganya. Ia akan senantiasa bersamanya. Lalu mungkin saja di hari kemudian akan ada pelukan berikutnya, lagi, dan lagi. Lalu jika seperti itu, bagaimana dengan Rukia? Akankah pula di hari kemudian akan ada tangis berikutnya, lagi, dan lagi?

Tidak. Tidak boleh. Ini tidak boleh berlangsung lama. 'Melepas' jauh lebih baik dari 'memiliki' jika ia hanya bisa melukai gadis yang dicintainya.

Toushiro bangkit terduduk, lalu meraih secarik kertas yang terlipat rapi di meja. Tangannya bergetar, sementara kepalanya tertunduk dalam.

Hadiah dari Yuuichi. Kertas bergambar "Singa Musim Dingin dan Kelinci Salju" yang berpegangan tangan.

Maaf. Tapi besoknya, singa musim dingin dan kelinci salju tidak bisa berpegangan tangan lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

Muka Rukia sangat berseri-seri seolah baru ditimpa ratusan boneka chappy dari langit. Bahkan jika mau membandingkan, lebih dari sekadar tumpukan benda bertelinga panjang itu. Adalah secarik kertas di meja yang jadi biang raut riang-gembira si gadis bangsawan. Nah, yang jadi pertanyaan apa kelebihan selembar kertas ketimbang chappy yang bisa didapat cuma-cuma.

Jawabannya adalah pelaku yang menitipkan si kertas pada Takezoe ketika perwira itu mengunjungi divisinya tadi siang. Adalah sepuluh kata, sebaris kalimat, seuntai harapan yang mengisi si kertas. Adalah Toushiro Hitsugaya (si pelaku) yang menginginkan mereka bertemu nanti malam di tempat biasa alias perempatan (isi si kertas).

Kata banyak orang ya, waktu adalah obat paling mujarab mengobati perih di hati. Dan kadang benar adanya. Enam hari mungkin terbilang singkat, tapi cukup menjernihkan pikiran dan melapangkan hati Rukia tentang kesalahpahaman dirinya dan Hitsugaya-taichou. Iya, peristiwa di balkon, di taman, dan segala carut-marutnya pasti hanya salah paham. Selama ini, ia sama sekali tidak memberi kesempatan kapten itu meluruskannya, dan perjumpaan dengan Toushiro adalah satu-satunya jalan untuk memperbaiki hubungan mereka yang sempat renggang.

Seolah gayung bersambut, sang kekasih dengan mengirim surat.

Setelah mematut diri di depan cermin, bertanya-tanya apa _shihakusou_-nya sudah rapi, apa ia sudah harum, atau apa penampilannya sudah pantas membuatnya bersanding dengan si kapten rupawan; Rukia membereskan _shihakusou_ yang berserakan. Percaya tidak percaya, jangka waktu tiga puluh menit nyaris ia habiskan hanya memilih _kimono_ hitam yang cocok ia kenakan. Padahal jelas-jelas semua model _shihakusou_ tidak ada yang beda. Persis sama.

Benar-benar!

Seusai menutup _shouji_, Rukia menarik napas guna meredam jantung yang terus berdebar sedari tadi. Ia amat deg-degan, berpikir kalau mereka sama sekali tidak pernah bertemu setelah mentari terbenam. Apa Hitsugaya-taichou akan mengajaknya kencan malam?

Jangan berpikir macam-macam. Bagi ia dan Toushiro, kencan malam adalah mengobrol di atap sambil memandang bulan purnama. Romantis, bukan?

Ah~ Rukia tidak sabar.

"Rukia-sama ...?"

Dan sebelum mimpi jadi kenyataan, Rukia mesti berhenti tersenyum-senyum. Lihatlah raut wajah pelayan yang menyarankannya mengunjungi rumah sakit kejiwaan.

Rukia undur diri sesegera mungkin. Tapi senyum kembali mengembang di wajah mungilnya ketika menjauh di koridor. Sungguh tidak sabar dengan pertemuan menggembirakan nanti malam.

Paling tidak, itu menurut Rukia.

Hingga ia akan menemukan dirinya menangis setelah itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Bersandar sambil bersedekap dengan pandangan yang tidak lepas dari bulan purnama yang bergelayut di atas sana. Baru berpaling ketika Toushiro mendengar derap langkah menghampiri. Kegelapan berangsur membelah dan menampakkan sosok yang ia tunggu. Rukia, dengan senyum manis yang selalu meluluhkan hatinya.

Namun sayang, tidak cukup meluluhkah kukuhnya tekad Toushiro detik ini. Tidak ada kata mundur.

Ini demi dirimu, Rukia! Untuk kebahagiaanmu!

.

.

.

.

.

Dibawah naungan atap malam. Di bawah naungan langit berbulan tak berbintang. Di bawah naungan kebimbangan Toushiro akan kata yang tertahan di pangkal kerongkongannya. Sepuluh detik berlalu dengan hanya ditemani keheningan yang meronta.

"Rukia," baru di detik kesebelas, Toushiro membuka mulut. Tidak lama dengan Rukia yang menoleh bersanding bersama senyum semanis madu. Tanpa ia tahu bahwa ini adalah panggilan 'Rukia' terakhir yang akan terlontar dari mulut si kapten.

Pahit, getir, perih menyapa ketika Toushiro melanjut, "Kita sampai di sini saja."

Dalam seketika senyum manis itu lenyap, dibawa pergi oleh sebaris kalimat yang terdiri atas empat kata. Pertanyaan yang terlintas tidak sempat Rukia sampaikan saat si kapten mendahului.

"Maksudku ... kita akhiri saja hubungan konyol ini," kejam, tapi Toushiro memilih bernada ringan dan santai.

Telah sepantasnya Rukia bertanya, "Kenapa?"

"'Kenapa'?" Toushiro menukas, masih dengan tampang dan gaya santai. _Bersila lengan dengan tiga jari tengah bergerak-gerak._ "Sudah jelas kan, karena aku sudah tidak punya perasaan yang sama lagi."

Bingung kian membelenggu. Inikah alasan masuk akal terlambatnya si pemuda ketika menunggunya di gerbang barat, pemandangan berpegangan tangan di balkon, dan pemandangan berpelukan di taman?

"Anda ... sedang bercanda kan, Hitsugaya-taichou?" Namun, ia masih menggali sekeping asa.

"Apa kau pernah melihatku bercanda, Kuchiki?" Tapi panggilan 'Kuchiki' memberitahu Rukia bahwa kepingan harapan sudah habis.

Tidak. Ini cuma mimpi buruk. Ini cuma mimpi buruk, Rukia. Tapi kenapa mimpi buruk ini terlalu nyata untuk disebut mimpi?

"Aku sadar kalau selama ini kau hanya kuanggap pengganti Hinamori."

"Eh?" Rukia membeku, darah membeku, jantung membeku, hati membeku, penjuru sendi tubuhnya membeku.

"Jadi setelah Hinamori sadar dan menerimaku beberapa hari yang lalu, aku tahu kalau yang benar-benar kubutuhkan adalah dia. Di hatiku hanya ada dia. Tidak ada siapapun."

Cukup. Sudah cukup. Rukia pantas menyandang sebutan 'gadis terbodoh'. Bagaimana ia bisa se-munafik sampai berpikir kalau semuanya hanya salah paham?

"Kenapa ...?" Entah bagaimana Rukia bisa menggapai suaranya kembali.

"Perasaanku padamu itu hanya perasaan sesaat saja. Jadi kupikir lebih baik berhenti bermain-main denganmu."

Rukia perlu topangan. Sekarang juga. Ia bisa runtuh. Temukan kekuatanmu lagi Rukia! Kau kuat! Kau tidak akan tumbang hanya karena perasaanmu dipermainkan oleh seorang pemuda?

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak pernah serius."

Bukankah kau kuat? Bukankah kau berbeda? Bukankah kau dikenal sebagai gadis yang tidak akan seperti gadis lain jika diputuskan? Tak ada tangis.

"Se-selamat, kalau begitu—"

Sayang sekali, sifat itu hanyalah sejauh orang ingin lihat. Rukia bukan Shinigami yang tak berhati. Ia punya hati, membuatnya tidak se-berbeda gadis lain. Air mata akan menuruni pipi ketika hatinya remuk-redam.

"—To-tolong sa-sampaikan pada Hi-Hinamori-fukutaichou kalau di-dia sangat be-beruntung."

Tapi sebelum itu, ia memberi selamat walau harus terbata-terbata.

"Iya ... nanti aku sampaikan."

Rukia sudah di ambang batas. Dilewatinya Toushiro, satu langkah, dua langkah, hingga lima langkah, lalu berjalan cepat, dan berangsur berlari. Kekuatannya sudah habis untuk menghalau butiran air yang mulai menganak.

Berlari, berlari, dan berlari. Tidak ada kosakata lain. Berlari tanpa acuh apa ia menyusuri jalan yang benar menuju Kuchiki _Mansion_. Isakan-isakan adalah teman seperjalanannya di bawah langit malam. Dan tidak sempat ia seka ketika bertabrakan dengan beberapa orang.

Rukia hanya ingin pulang. Berakhir di atas _futon_, menyelimuti diri, dan keesokan paginya ia tahu kalau ini hanya mimpi buruk belaka.

.

.

.

.

.

Mata biru langitnya tampak kontras di kegelapan malam. Memandang punggung kecil seorang gadis yang menjauh. Tapi ia tidak menghentikan setelah uraian air mata pun tidak luput dari penglihatannya.

Rangiku menoleh ke belakang. Dari balik sisi dinding bangunan tempatnya berdiri atau dari tempat ia mendengar segalanya, ia mendapati laki-laki yang bergeming sebentar sebelum melangkah ke arah berlawanan.

Tidak untuk laki-laki itu. Rangiku tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mencari tahu apa sebenarnya alasan Toushiro Hitsugaya, sang kapten, bicara untuk membuat hati gadis yang sangat dicintainya luluh-lantak.

_Apa yang kau inginkan, Taichou?_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Rangiku berdiri di ambang pintu, berjarak lima langkah dari meja kerja, berjarak lima langkah dari tumpukan berkas, berjarak lima langkah dari kaptennya, Toushiro Hitsugaya, yang mencoba berkelakuan biasa setelah tindakannya kurang lebih lima belas menit yang lalu. Pemilik punggung yang membelakanginya sedang sibuk membereskan berkas-berkas yang memenuhi meja, tanpa sedikit pun mau berbalik.

"Kenapa kau masih di sini, Matsumoto?"

Bahkan, saat ia bertanya.

Tidak sesekali, amat sering malah, Rangiku tidak habis pikir dengan keputusan yang diambil si kapten muda. Tanpa perlu belajar keterampilan membaca emosi, ia tahu kalau pemuda itu tidak kalah sakit, perih, dan pedih mengungkapkan serangkaian kalimat yang begitu nyata membakar jantung dan hati si gadis bangsawan.

"Dia menangis, Taichou."

Tanpa sungkan, Rangiku memberitahu. Ingin sekali didengarnya alasan yang paling tidak bisa membuatnya hormat kembali pada si atasan.

"Kuchiki menangis."

Tanpa sungkan pula, Rangiku mengulangi.

Kali ini tidak perlu menunggu lama untuk sebuah jawaban.

"Hanya untuk sekarang," Toushiro masih saja memunggungi. Tampak menghela napas yang nian berat ketika menambah, "Jika dia terus bersamaku, dia akan menangis setiap hari. Karena itu, harus dihentikan sebelum dia semakin menderita."

Perlukah si kapten tahu bahwa letnannya sama sekali tidak sependapat? Menurut Rangiku, masih ada jalan yang lebih baik. Namun, tidak ada saran apa pun yang ia ungkapkan sebelum meninggalkan Toushiro sendirian. Ia telah berbekal secarik pemahaman tentang cara berpikir kapten itu .

Rangiku tidak akan berpangku tangan menonton foto album kisah dirinya dan Rukia ditutup di sini.

Pegang janjinya!

.

.

.

.

.

Kamar berukuran sedang itu telah gelap. _Futon_ di tengah _tatami_ telah tergelar. Selimut putih telah keluar dari eramannya di lemari. Sang pemilik kamar pun, Rukia, telah terduduk di atas _futon_. Sayang sekali, tidak dalam posisi siap melanglang mimpi. _Shihakusou_ belum diganti dengan _yukata_ tidur, kaus kaki belum dilorotkan, begitu pula dengan tubuh yang belum dibersihkan.

Tidak ada siapapun yang tahu, telah berapa lama dirinya meringkuk memeluk lutut. Tidak ada yang pula tahu, telah berapa tetes air mata mengalir di pipinya. Tapi satu hal pasti yang diketahui adalah Toushiro Hitsugaya lah pelaku yang memaksanya harus kembali mengadu duka pada kungkungan hening.

Ini menyedihkan, kau tahu. Tatkala Rukia menemukan diri mesti kembali berbagi sedih dan tangis dengan dinding kayu yang membisu, _tatami_ yang dingin, langit-langit kamar yang bergeming.

Apa Rukia terlalu banyak meminta? Meminta agar seorang Toushiro Hitsugaya mau mendengarkan keluh-kesah dan gundah-gulananya? Agar seorang Toushiro Hitsugaya mau jadi tempat naungan sekaligus tumpuannya? Agar seorang Toushiro Hitsugaya mau jadi tempat labuhan hatinya?

"Hitsugaya-taichou ..."

Ia menyebut namanya tanpa ragu, tanda bahwa ia tidak membenci si kapten muda. Tapi lebih pada diri sendiri yang tidak tahu diri, tempat, atau posisi kalau jelas-jelas ia tidak pantas bersanding dengan pemuda itu. Ada seorang gadis cantik, kuat, dan baik hati yang jauh lebih pantas.

Dan bodohnya, Rukia lupa dengan fakta itu.

Rukia berbaring sambil tidak ingat kalau ia masih mengenakan _shihakusou_. Menutup mata yang terasa berat, lalu menarik napas dengan sebersit harapan ...

Toushiro Hitsugaya berbohong!

.

.

.

.

.

Renji bukan tipe orang yang suka bangun pagi, terlebih-lebih di saat matahari belum bercokol. Tidakkah kaptennya tahu itu? Tapi namanya juga Byakuya, terlalu cepat 100 tahun untuk melihatnya sensitif pada bawahannya. Sensitif kalau wajah si nanas merah jelas dongkol mesti ke Kuchiki _Mansion_ cuma untuk memindahkan beberapa buku ke markas. Ya, ampun. Surga dunianya yang disebut tidur terganggu hanya untuk ini?

Apa boleh bilang, hanya gerutuan tidak keruan yang mengiringi perjalanan Renji di koridor. Sampai saat sepasang mata sipitnya menangkap raut bermuram durja di koridor seberang. Apa tidur Rukia juga diusik oleh kaptennya?

Berbalik arah saat si letnan bertato sudah setengah jalan untuk tiba di gerbang, menghampiri gadis yang kerjanya cuma menunduk semacam tidak peduli kalau dirinya menabrak tiang. Begitu sampai di depan Rukia, diiletakkannya saja tumpukan buku di kepalanya sambil _nyengir_.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Renji? Singkirkan."

Cengiran Renji lenyap. Pikir si rambut merah, sahabatnya ini akan menendang tulang keringnya setelah bercanda di pagi buta. Tapi alih-alih melayani gurauannya, Rukia melewatinya dengan tidak berkata apa-apa lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa kau dan Hitsugaya-taichou baik-baik saja?"

Rukia tidak menjawab, atau lebih tepatnya telah terdiam selama lima menit mereka duduk berdampingan di atap salah satu bangunan yang mereka lewati ketika Renji meminta berangkat bersama.

Reaksi bungkam Rukia sudah cukup memberi jawaban untuk Renji. 'Tidak baik'. Membisu pun dipilihnya, menunggu si sobat berbagi cerita atau tidak. Tidak ada suara, kecuali kibaran lembaran buku yang terbuka di sampingnya karena sapuan angin.

"Apa salah, aku menyukai Hitsugaya-taichou, Renji?"

Hening buyar ketika Rukia melontarkan pertanyaan.

Renji menghela kaki yang terjulur jadi bersila. "Apa kau yakin bertanya hal seperti itu padaku, Rukia?"

Selain melirik, tidak ada tanggapan lain dari Rukia.

Ditariknya tangan ke pangkuan setelah sebelumnya menopang punggung tegapnya. Renji meneruskan, "Maksudku, apa kau siap mendengar pendapatku?"

Jawaban menyusul cepat, "Bukankah karena itu aku bertanya?"

"Baiklah. Begini." Diambilnya jeda sebentar sebelum Renji beropini, "Kalau menurutku, bukannya salah kau menyukai Hitsugaya-taichou. Hanya ... yah aku akan memposisikan diri sebagai orang yang tidak dekat denganmu, mengenalmu dari luar saja. Orang-orang akan berpikir kalau kau pacaran atau menikah nantinya, kau akan bersama dengan Ichigo atau aku, misalnya."

Tidak ada maksud Renji menyisipkan namanya dalam _list_ calon suami Rukia. Sumpah! Itu hanya contoh, contoh. Lihatlah, ia tidak menatap balik Rukia yang kontan menoleh padanya. Ia sedang serius untuk membantu menyelesaikan _problem_ si sobat, bukan menambah runyam.

Kemudian melanjut, "Lalu aku yakin kau tidak tahu kalau di majalah Hisagi-san sering diadakan _polling_ bulanan pasangan paling serasi di Seireitei?"

Mustahil Rukia tahu. Ia kan, lebih sering menghabiskan waktu di Karakura. Apalagi ia tidak aktif di _Shinigami Women's Association_ yang kerap mengupas habis gosip terkini.

"Dan kau tahu pasangan yang berada di posisi teratas tiga bulan terakhir? Kau dan Ichigo, lalu yang kedua adalah Hitsugaya-taichou dan Hinamori. Bahkan Hisagi-san bilang kalian sudah punya penggemar sendiri, malah ada yang taruhan kalian nanti menikah atau tidak."

Rukia tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

Renji melanjut, "Dalam pikiran mereka, mungkin di masa depan nanti kau akan bersama dengan orang-orang yang paling dekat denganmu sekarang. Kondisi sama untuk Hitsugaya-taichou. Mereka berpikir, pasti ujung-ujungnya Hitsugaya-taichou bersama dengan Hinamori."

Rukia mengernyit. Kalimat terakhir rasa-rasanya pernah menyambangi telinganya sebelum ini.

"Jadi, pilihan untuk Hitsugaya-taichou sebagai pacarmu dan begitu pula kau yang menjadi pacar Hitsugaya-taichou, bisa dibilang tidak pernah mereka bayangkan. Jadi ... sedikit mengejutkan."

Kalau memakai bahasa Nanao, persentasenya 5% alias nyaris tidak mungkin. Sudah mirip kayak penggemar cerita _manga_, _anime_, atau _dorama_ saja mereka itu.

Setelah menyimpulkan, Renji menoleh dan mendapati Rukia dengan tampang bertanya-tanya.

Tak lama ditutup dengan, "Yah, jika yang mengganggumu adalah gosip para perawat di divisi ke-4."

Sesuai dugaan, "Kau ada di sana? Menguping?"

"A-aku tidak menguping, Rukia," Renji kelabakan. "Aku hanya tidak sengaja mendengarnya."

Memang tidak sengaja mendengarnya ketika ia jadi salah satu korban pembantu Isane membersihkan gudang, lalu melewati ruang depan di mana Rukia berada. Tapi ujung-ujungnya menguping juga.

Beruntung Rukia tidak sedang berselera memperpanjangnya. "Kondisi sama, ya. Aku dan juga Hitsugaya-taichou."

"Hah?"

"Tidak," Rukia berdiri bertepatan dengan singsingan mentari di ufuk timur yang menerpa raut yang tidak sesuram sebelumnya. Dikatakannya sebelum melompat turun, "Nah, Renji, apa kau juga terkejut mengetahui antara aku dan Hitsugaya-taichou, seperti mereka?"

Pertanyaan retoris. Terbukti, Rukia beranjak pergi tanpa menunggu jawaban Renji.

Mau bagaimana lagi. Renji memang terkejut, awalnya. Dan ia menjadi biasa-biasa saja ketika sadar apa yang paling dibutuhkan Rukia dari seorang Renji Abarai.

Diraihnya tumpukan buku, lalu mengikuti Rukia ke mana pun Rukia melangkah.

.

.

.

.

.

Demi alasan profesional, Toushiro berani menginjakkan kaki kembali di lantai koridor divisi ke-13. Urusan kerja sama dengan divisi ini baru setengah jalan, dan setelah insiden semalam ia akan menyelesaikannya secepat mungkin hingga tidak perlu lagi berjumpa dengan gadis bernama Rukia Kuchiki. Tapi niatnya harus tertunda ketika tidak mendapati Ukitake di _ugendou_ dan diberitahu kalau kapten bersurai seputih miliknya sedang menghabiskan waktu dengan Kyouraku.

Sial benar!

Dan kembali sial tidak bisa ditolak ketika Toushiro keluar gerbang. Ia berjumpa dengan orang paling tidak ingin ditemuinya. Berjarak kurang dari sepuluh langkah adalah Rukia yang berdiri mematung saat melihatnya. Renji ikut-ikutan berhenti.

Begitu ketika Toushiro tidak punya minat mengobrol dan beranjak dari sana, di kejauhan sebuah teriakan menyela ...

"Oi!"

Disusul pekikan kesakitan ketika kepala sejingga labu jadi tancapan gigi seekor kucing hitam. Siapa suruh teriak pagi-pagi?

Ia menjadi perhatian ketika berhenti berlari di depan sepasang rekannya.

"Yo, Rukia, Renji."

"Ichigo?"

Tidak aneh kan, jika kita sebut situasi jadi kian rumit dan runyam.

.

.

.

.

.

**To be Continued**

.

.

.

.

.

**A/N:** yang paling sulit buat fic Hurt/Comfort itu, kalau kita sedang gembira, hati berbunga2, eh disuruh nulis fic yg bikin sakit ati dan bikin nangis. Sampai saya harus nonton drama yg selalu bikin saya sesenggukan, baru bisa deh tulis nih ch

Nah, adakah temen2 yg mau ngeroyok saya gara2 putusin Toushiro ma Rukia? Lalu yg kemarin2 nunggu Ichigo datang, akhirnya muncul jg di ch ini walaupun nyempil dikit di akhir, hahaha. Nanti deh, di ch depan dia punya peran banyak.

Oke terakhir, ada temen2 yg mau review?

**Ray Kousen7**

**21 April 2013**


	4. Chapter 4

**Terima kasih atas reviewnya di chapter sebelumnya :**

**ichirukilover—**Gak usah dibilang, Toushiro pasti cemburu, Ichi-san./ Kayaknya saya bener2 ngebuat Toushiro jadi antagonis ch kemarin(lu baru nyadar). Makasih review-nya Ichi-san.**  
tamagochi—**Hahaha, banyak banget yg sebel ma Toushiro, ya./ Silakan baca ch ini tuk tahu siapa aja yg cemburu. Makasih review-nya, Tama.**  
Unknown—**jadi terharu, fic ini dibilang menarik. Silakan dibaca ch ini tuk jawabannya. Etto ... panggil aja saya Ray, jangan author-san. Saya jadi kedengaran tua(lu emang tua)**  
Oh. ILoveCupcakes—**Nah masalah IchiHime, kalau mau jelasnya, Cupcakes bisa baca balasan review saya di Aphrodite./ Yes. Mereka putus. Tapi gampang aja, bisa disambungin kok(digergaji)/ Ow, seneng~ feel ch kemarin hurt-nya dapet. Makasih reviewnya, Cupcakes.**  
sykisan—**Hahaha, banyak banget ya yg seneng Ichigo datang. makasih review-nya, Syki.**  
Aphrodite—**Gini. Bakal saya ungkit IchiHime, tapi Orihime-nya gak bakal muncul. Kayak di 320 DISTRICTS, saya ungkit IchiRuki/HitsuHina, tapi Ichigo dan Hinamori gak pernah nongol./ jadi terharu Aphrodite suka ma fic saya. Oke, nanti saya beri warning, tapi di ch ini belum ada kok, tenang.

**Terima kasih pula ma yg udah login (sudah sy balas di PM-nya masing-masing)****: **_Kujo Kasuza Phantomhive | chinguchan | hendrik. widyawati | Azalea Yukiko | ai-haibara777 | Ai-chan IN HIATUS MODE | kasuza _kirihika | _sarah. alfiani. 9 | Wintersia | noviaellen_

.

.

.

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Timeline:  
**_setelah Winter War atau beberapa minggu sebelum kekuatan Ichigo lenyap_

.

**Sequel 320 DISTRICTS  
Dedikasi untuk pembaca di fic tersebut**

.

.

.

**Perhatian:**  
_1. Ada yg saya edit di ch kemarin di __**scene tabrakan Rukia dan Rangiku**__. Agar tidak bingung membaca ch ini, bisa dibaca ulang bagian itu di ch 3.  
2. Word count = __**5207 (ch terpanjang)**_, _tidak termasuk balasan review, disclaimer, dan A/N_

.

**Selamat Membaca!**

.

.

.

.

.

Sambil menggaruk-garuk kepala bekas gigitan Yoruichi si Kucing, Ichigo tampak tidak peka kalau ia baru saja terjun ke himpitan suasana yang jauh dari kata menyenangkan.

"Kau pikir kepalaku ini apa, Yoruichi-san?" ia pun masih saja menggerutu.

"Berterima kasihlah padaku, Ichigo," Yoruichi yang cuma sependek betis mendongak. "Soutaichou paling benci dengan pendatang yang berteriak pagi-pagi. Apa kau ingin merasakan api Ryuujin Jakka, hah?"

Tentu saja, tidak. Ichigo tidak pernah bermimpi mengakhiri hidup dalam wujud abu.

Lalu Renji menyela, "Untuk apa kau datang ke sini, Ichigo?" sambil menghampiri.

"Memangnya kau tidak suka aku datang ke sini, Renji?"

"Tentu saja. Kau terlalu sering datang seolah-olah ini rumahmu."

"Dan kau melarangku datang seolah-olah Seireitei milik nenek moyangmu."

"Apa?"

"Berhenti, kalian berdua," bukan suara Rukia yang terdengar, tapi Yoruichi. "Kau bisa tanyakan pada Kuchiki untuk apa Ichigo ada di sini, Abarai."

Tersentak. Perhatian si nona bangsawan teralih dari Toushiro pada kedua pria yang senantiasa berargumen bodoh. "Iya. Ukitake-taichou membutuhkan Ichigo."

Si jingga mengabaikan Renji. "Oi, Rukia, kau baik-baik saja? Kau terlihat pucat."

"Dia baik-baik saja!"

"Aku tidak bertanya padamu, Renji."

Ketika itulah satu orang yang terdiam sedari awal, beranjak pergi.

"O-oi, Toushiro, kau mau ke mana?"

Tapi ia terus berjalan menjauh sambil lupa memperingatkan Ichigo untuk jangan memanggilnya 'Toushiro', tapi 'Hitsugaya-taichou'. Kadang perkara yang lebih penting mengalihkan semuanya. Adalah firasat bahwa kedatangan Shinigami pengganti itu bukanlah firasat bagus untuknya.

.

.

.

**Never Meant to Belong**

.

**# 4 #**

_Rukia Kuchiki dan Ichigo Kurosaki_

.

.

.

Sudah sepatutnya Toushiro bernapas lega setelah mendapati Ukitake kembali ke 'kampung halaman'. Karena sejak ia tidak menemukan kapten cinta damai itu di markasnya tadi pagi, ia kembali menelan kecewa ketika menyusul ke divisi 8. Bersama Kyouraku, Ukitake malah berkunjung ke divisi 4. Si _prodigy_ bergerak ke sana, eh lagi-lagi ia diberitahu kalau kedua orang tua itu sedang mendatangi divisi pertama.

Ia mendekati Ukitake yang duduk di sisi bibir koridor, tampak sedang menikmati senja yang beranjak lembayung. Menoleh padanya ketika Toushiro hampir tiba di sampingnya.

"Ingin ikut menikmati sore yang damai, Hitsugaya-taichou?" Ukitake berbasa-basi, pandangannya kembali pada langit jingga.

"Tidak tertarik," Toushiro menolak, tapi ia duduk di sebelahnya.

"Aku dengar Hinamori-fukutaichou telah kembali bertugas."

"Ya, tiga hari yang lalu."

"Ketika dia dirawat, kau pasti sibuk. Tapi kau masih saja sempat berkunjung ke sini."

"Aku tidak akan datang kalau bukan untuk membahas kerja sama."

Ukitake tersenyum, senyum tahu kalau Toushiro setengah berdusta. Terima kasih pada jasa Kyouraku yang membuat si kapten tertua peka tentang asmara bawahannya dan si kapten muda.

Perbincangan itu kemudian disela oleh suara debat persaingan Kiyone dan Sentarou dari kejauhan. Saling menyikut, menghalangi lawannya untuk tiba di garis _finish_ alias tempat di mana Ukitake berada. Bahkan nada bersaing tidak berhenti ketika menyajikan empat cangkir teh; dua cangkir di nampan masing-masing.

"Ini teh terenak di dunia, Ukitake-taichou," Sentarou menyombongkan.

"Teh buatan saya lebih enak, Ukitake-taichou," Kiyone tidak kalah sombong.

Giliran Toushiro.

"Ini akan jadi teh paling enak yang pernah Anda minum, Hitsugaya-taichou. Silakan dicoba," Sentarou kembali menyombongkan.

"Teh buatan saya jauh-jauh-jauh lebih enak, Hitsugaya-taichou," Kiyone lagi-lagi tidak kalah sombong.

"Berhentilah meng-_copy_-ku, Kiyone!"

"Siapa yang meng-_copy_-mu, Kotsubaki!"

Saatnya penjurian. Ukitake? Rasa teh yang sama. Nikmat, seperti di hari-hari sebelumnya Maklum saja, pasangan debat ini yang memang kerap menyeduh teh untuknya. Toushiro? Rasa teh yang berbeda. Kurang nikmat, tidak seperti di hari-hari sebelumnya. Maklum saja, bukan pasangan debat ini yang kerap menyeduh teh untuknya.

"Maaf, teh yang biasa dihidangkan untuk Anda adalah buatan Kuchiki," terang Kiyone.

"Tidak masalah. Jangan khawatir," kata Toushiro, seadanya. Tidak mau membahas apa pun yang berhubungan dengan gadis itu.

Sayang sekali, keinginannya tidak terkabul.

Berasal dari koridor seberang arah belakang, suara familiar menyambangi telinga Toushiro, tapi bernada jauh lebih akrab. Tidak butuh berbalik untuk tahu lawan bicara gadis itu. Adalah rekan Karakura-nya, Ichigo Kurosaki. Lamat-lamat terdengar tentang Ichigo yang mengejek seni gambar Rukia; dan Rukia yang jelas tidak terima bakat gambarnya dihina. Mereka tampak tidak sadar telah jadi sumber perhatian.

"Seperti biasa. Jika Ichigo Kurosaki datang, Kuchiki pasti sangat sibuk," Sentarou mengomentari.

"Anda meminta Kurosaki-san datang agar kita lebih bisa mengawasinya ketika dia kehilangan kekuatannya," Isane menoleh pada Ukitake.

Si atasan menggangguk mengiyakan.

Menurut para petinggi Central 46, dan disepakati oleh Batalion 13, pilihan lebih baik adalah menyaksikan langsung kondisi Ichigo ketika dalam tahap kehilangan kekuatan ketimbang memerintahkan Rukia ke Karakura seperti rencana sebelumnya. Maka Ukitake meminta bantuan Yoruichi membawa pemuda remaja itu kemari, tentu dengan alasan bohong kalau dirinya membutuhkan pertolongan si jingga.

"Kasihan sekali mereka itu. Mereka akan berpisah." Sentarou beropini, "Padahal, mereka sudah seperti pasangan sejoli tidak terpisahkan."

"Apa yang kau katakan, Kotsubaki?"

"Maksudku mereka mirip pasangan sehidup-semati, bagai dipertemukan oleh takdir. Tapi, harus berpisah. Mirip di cerita barat sana, berjudul ... kalau tidak salah, "Romeo and Juliet"."

"Hentikan, Kotsubaki."

"Ada apa denganmu, Kiyone?"

Kiyone melirik waswas Toushiro yang sama sekali tidak bersuara, kecuali suara tegukan teh di kerongkongannya. Dalam waktu singkat, dua cangkir teh yang katanya tidak nikmat habis dalam beberapa tegukan. Kemudian berdiri, dan melangkah menjauh. Benar-benar tanpa berkata apa-apa.

Ukitake menatap punggung kecil itu dengan penuh simpati, "Bagaimana dengan diskusi kerja samanya, Hitsugaya-taichou?"

"Nanti saja kita lanjutkan," jawab Toushiro, tanpa antusiasme setinggi sebelumnya.

"Sepertinya Hitsugaya-taichou sedang tidak sehat," menurut Sentarou.

"Dasar bodoh," umpat Kiyone, jelas tidak se-opini rekannya itu. "Kau tidak melihat, ya?"

"Melihat apa?"

"Melihat jawaban yang selama ini aku cari tahu."

"Hah?"

Sentarou menatap Kiyone seolah gadis itu sedang mengigau dalam tidurnya. Kemudian ikut berpamitan pada Ukitake sebelum mengekori si pirang sambil bertanya apa maksudnya.

Pandangan Ukitake kembali pada langit yang menjelang petang. Ia merasa Kyouraku pantas menyandang lulusan terbaik akademi asmara (andaikata ada). Karena drama nyata yang melibatkan si kapten muda, bawahannya, letnan divisi ke-5, dan si Shinigami pengganti berjalan seperti tebakan si sobat.

.

.

.

.

.

"Oi, Toushiro!"

Ichigo berteriak ketika Toushiro berlalu di koridor seberang. Tapi alih-alih menjawab, berpaling pun tidak.

"Ada apa dengannya?" Ichigo tidak habis pikir, "Biasanya dia akan memperingatkanku untuk jangan memanggilnya dengan nama depannya."

Betul sekali. Toushiro yang dikenal Ichigo, tidak menoleransi siapapun yang memanggilnya tanpa hormat.

"Iya kan, Rukia?"

Tidak ada tanggapan. Perhatian Rukia seutuhnya tertuju pada pemilik _haori_ berlambang sepuluh yang sudah tidak berminat berurusan lagi dengannya

"Rukia?"

Apa semuanya harus kembali di masa seolah dirinya dan Toushiro Hitsugaya tidak pernah sekali pun punya hubungan?

"Oi, Rukia?"

Sungguh, Rukia tidak mau kembali ke masa itu. Tapi bagaimana ketika perasaan si kapten cuma bohong belaka, dan hati si pemuda telah tertambat pada perempuan yang seharusnya. Hah~ ia sungguh pecinta yang menyedihkan, mengalami cinta tak terbalas.

"Rukia!"

"Apa, Ichigo?"

Ichigo terheran-heran. "Tidak."

"Kalau begitu, jangan berteriak."

Rukia lanjut berjalan, tidak untuk Ichigo. Memilih mematung, menatap punggung si gadis mungil. Bertanya-tanya, kenapa Rukia tidak berteriak balik padanya tadi? Atau marah-marah? Atau menendang betisnya?

Ia memandang koridor seberang—"Apa yang kau lakukan, Ichigo?"—sebelum memenuhi panggilan si rambut hitam.

Gadis ini ... bukan Rukia yang dikenalnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Bagai perlakuan menghadiri pesta reuni, Ichigo mendapat undangan tak resmi berkunjung ke divisi 11 dengan catatan wajib datang. Jika berani tidak hadir, ia harus berani pula diseret (baca: diajak duel) langsung oleh Kenpachi. Demi kerutan kening kekalnya, pria itu berada di urutan terdepan orang paling dihindari si jingga jika berkunjung ke Seireitei. Tapi kalau ia menginjakkan kaki di divisi yang berisi para orang gila (orang waras mana yang suka melihat diri berlumuran darah), berarti ia sama gilanya. Orang waras mana yang memasuki sarang pemangsa seolah sudah tidak sayang nyawa.

Jelas, Ichigo masih sayang nyawa.

Makanya ia ogah-ogahan mengikuti Renji (salah satu yang diundang) melewati gerbang di hadapannya. Tapi setelah menghela napas berat, ia pun mengekori. Tapi alih-alih dijamu dengan makanan lezat (kan, reuni), ini malah ayunan pedang kayu Ikkaku ketika baru selangkah memasuki ruang latihan.

Kecuali mau babak belur, Ichigo meladeni. Apalagi setelah tahu kalau 'ancaman diseret Kenpachi' adalah bohong. Si rambut landak dan si kecil '_pinky_' Yachiru sedang melakukan rutinitas bermain-main di Rukongai. Si jingga jelas lega, tapi sekaligus cemas. Sepasang buta arah itu sudah tidak pulang nyaris dua minggu. Ketika memberi saran pada Ikkaku untuk menyuruh Kenpachi berbekal kompas, si kepala plontos memasang tampang putus asa.

"Percuma saja. Taichou dan Fukutaichou-ku tidak tahu bagaimana menggunakannya."

Tidak ada harapan.

Sementara itu, Rukia memanfaatkan waktu berlatih mengasah _zanjutsu_ di halaman belakang divisi ke-13 seorang diri. Mengungkit tentang _zanjutsu_, ia teringat pada pemuda yang meremukkan hatinya lusa malam lalu. _Zanjutsu Master_, gelar yang disematkan pada Shinigami berpangkat kapten, tapi pemuda itu telah menyandangnya saat masih menduduki perwira ke-3.

Rukia menarik napas. Ia harus segera menjernihkan pikiran dari apa pun yang berhubungan dengan Toushiro Hitsugaya. Jadi ia memilih menyeduh teh, dan menghirupnya di bawah rimbunan pohon yang teduh. Tapi baru di hirupan pertama ia berhenti.

Teh di genggamannya adalah ... teh favorit kapten itu.

Ia menarik napas lagi.

Lalu tiba-tiba saja pandangannya berubah gelap, atau lebih tepatnya dihalangi oleh sepasang tangan yang menutupi kedua mata ungunya.

"Kuchiki~ coba tebak siapa aku?"

Rukia terkekeh pelan. "Matsumoto-fukutaichou. Benar?"

"Wah~ hebat sekali," puji Rangiku sambil melepasnya. "Bagaimana kau bisa menebak semudah itu? Seperti Taichou saja."

Mengungkit kapten itu, Rukia tertawa kikuk. Rangiku pura-pura tidak melihat dengan sibuk memperbaiki posisi duduk di sebelah si gadis bangsawan.

"Omong-omong, kenapa kau tidak menungguku ketika di rumah sakit? Padahal aku mencarimu."

Rukia terdiam, mencari jawaban dusta yang masuk akal. "Eh, itu ... Saya mendapat panggilan untuk pulang secepatnya ke markas divisi ke-13. Jadi, maaf jika saya tidak sempat menunggu Anda."

Karena kenyataannya peristiwa di balkon lah alasan yang membuat Rukia lupa kalau ia punya janji untuk minum teh bersama siang itu.

"Tapi tampaknya kau sudah siap menebusnya." Maksud Rangiku adalah secangkir teh di genggaman si rambut hitam, yang tanpa tedeng aling-aling ia rebut.

"Eh? Matsumoto-fukutaichou, jangan ...! Itu bekas saya. Saya bisa buatkan, kok."

"Tidak apa-apa, tidak apa-apa," jawab Rangiku enteng, sebelum mencium aroma teh yang tidak asing. Ia pun tersenyum sebelum menyeruputnya. "Hummm, rasanya persis teh favorit Taichou."

Rukia menunduk malu.

Rangiku lalu meletakkan cangkir teh di antara mereka ketika Rukia menyibuki diri berkutat dengan pikirannya. Ia pun ikut menarik jeda sambil mengabaikan semilir angin siang yang mengibarkan beberapa jumput rambut emas berombaknya—

—sebelum jadi orang pertama memecah hening.

"Taichou menyebalkan kan, Kuchiki? Terutama di dua malam lalu."

Rukia tersentak, matanya membeliak kaget. Tapi ia tidak bermaksud menyergah, begitu pula untuk Rangiku yang tidak bermaksud menguping ketika kebetulan saja mendengar percakapan mereka malam itu ketika mengikuti _reiatsu_ Toushiro untuk menyampaikan pesan Soutaichou yang menunggu balasan tepat saat itu juga.

"Dia benar-benar menyebalkan, kan?"

Lama. Tapi akhirnya Rukia mengangguk. "Iya. Sangat menyebalkan. Tapi bagaimanapun, saya yang salah."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena saya menutup mata tentang adanya Hinamori-fukutaichou. Saya menyatakan perasaan saya saat di Shiba _Mansion_ tanpa—tanpa berpikir matang kalau mereka memiliki sesuatu yang lebih dari hubungan persaudaraan yang selama ini saya pikir."

"Kalau menurutku," Rangiku mulai berpendapat, "tidak ada yang salah dan benar di sini, baik kau, Hitsugaya-taichou, atau Hinamori."

"Tapi saya lah orang ketiga di antara mereka. Saya berusaha merebut Hitsugaya-taichou dari Hinamori-fukutaichou. Saya berusaha merebut orang yang dibutuhkan Hinamori-fukutaichou. Saya orang jahat."

Benar. Jika kita ibaratkan ini sebuah drama romansa TV, kalian salah besar jika menganggap Hinamori adalah tokoh ketiga. Rukia lah tokoh ketiganya. Rukia lah yang memainkan peran yang kebanyakan penonton sebut si jahat, si antagonis, si benalu, atau si parasit.

"Saya orang jahat. Bahkan di saat saya tahu itu, saya masih berharap kalau Hitsugaya-taichou berbohong. Saya benar-benar menjijikkan."

Mereka yang berperan sebagai si jahat telah sepantasnya untuk mundur. Mereka adalah pengganggu. Rukia mesti mundur.

Tapi sayangnya untuk Rangiku, "Ini bukan cerita drama TV, Kuchiki. Tidak ada orang ketiga, tidak ada yang jahat, tidak ada perkara rebut-merebut. Dari awal, Taichou bukan milik siapa-siapa."

Betul juga. Cuma di cerita drama mereka menyandang julukan si antagonis, tidak berlaku untuk kehidupan nyata. Tidak mudah untuk mundur demi mempertahankan sesuatu yang mereka percayai. Di _real world_, semuanya masih 50:50. Segala mungkin terjadi. Tidak ada naskah drama di sini.

"Tapi bagaimanapun, saya tidak pernah ada di hatinya. Sedari awal, tidak pernah. Hanya Hinamori-fukutaichou—"

"Kau percaya itu? Kau percaya segala yang dikatakannya malam itu?"

"Menurut Anda ... Hitsugaya-taichou berbohong?"

"Jangan bertanya padaku. Kau yang harusnya paling tahu."

Rukia terdiam, berpikir. Otaknya berputar bagai siklus air. Memutar memori, mulai dari insiden lusa malam lalu, kemudian kembali ke masa-masa ketika misi di Rukongai, bergerak pada perjumpaan si kembar tiga di Kusajishi, dan berhenti ketika menghabiskan malam di balai-balai markas Oda Hutan Mikawa.

Rukia membeku, suara bergetar ketika menyimpulkan:

"Dia berbohong."

Rukia mengulangi dengan lebih yakin:

"Iya. Hitsugaya-taichou berbohong."

"Hitsugaya-taichou berbohong tentang segalanya, Matsumoto-fukutaichou."

.

.

.

.

.

Sebulan barangkali terbilang singkat untuk Rukia memahami perilaku seorang pemuda tertutup bernama Toushiro Hitsugaya. Tapi ketika nyaris tiap detak ia habiskan bersamanya, berada tidak jauh darinya sambil memerhatikannya diam-diam, tanpa sadar ia telah menghapal beberapa kebiasaan yang mungkin tidak diketahui sang bersangkutan sendiri. Salah satunya adalah ketika ia yakin bahwa kapten jenius itu berbohong tentang segala penyangkalan perasaannya dua malam lalu.

"Hitsugaya-taichou berbohong tentang segalanya, Matsumoto-fukutaichou. Dia berbohong."

Rangiku bertanya memastikan, "Kau yakin?"

"Iya, cukup yakin. Karena malam itu dia mendekap lengannya sambil menggerak-gerakkan tiga jari tengahnya."

Rangiku mengernyit dalam, luar biasa bingung. "Lalu apa hubungannya dengan Taichou berbohong?"

"Begini." Rukia menerangkan asal-usul keyakinannya, "Waktu kami menjalankan misi di Rukongai, kami bertemu saudara kembar tiga di Kusajishi ..."

Katanya, Rukia pernah mengobrol sebentar dengan Nobuki, Nobushi, dan Nobura (si kembar tiga) dan mengutarakan kekagumannya bagaimana para pria itu sangat memahami saudaranya sampai tahu gestur mereka andai salah satunya berbohong. Tapi si kembar adalah si kembar yang memberi tanggapan santai bahwa itu normal karena mereka saudara. Apalagi Seizo pernah memberitahu, katanya setiap orang punya gestur sendiri ketika berbohong, seperti menggerakkan kaki, atau jari tangan.

Teori itu ada benarnya ketika Rukia mencoba membuktikan di kasus menghilangnya _amanattou_ saat menghabiskan malam di tempat Oda. Serius, tiga jari tengah Toushiro bergerak-gerak saat menyangkal kalau pelakunya bukan dia.

Rangiku tercengang takjub. "Maksudmu ... itu cara Taichou berbohong?"

Rukia mengangguk semangat bersama senyum lebar di wajah mungilnya.

"Kuchiki, kau mengagumkan!"

Membenamkan Rukia dalam pelukan mautnya adalah tindakan Rangiku berikutnya, tapi Rukia tidak ragu membalas dengan melingkarkan lengan ke punggung si letnan pirang.

"Dia benar-benar berbohong, Matsumoto-fukutaichou," sambil melepaskan tangis senang kalau ia dan kapten itu belum berakhir. "Dia berbohong."

Di sebelah kepala Rukia yang bertumpu di pundaknya, Rangiku menggangguk. "Taichou ... sungguh pembohong yang hebat."

"Untuk apa dia berbohong seperti itu?"

"Untuk siapa lagi, jika bukan untukmu. Untuk dirimu."

Rukia menarik diri. Mimiknya tidak paham. "Untuk saya?"

Topik berubah.

"Aku dengar Ichigo datang."

"Iya, kemarin. Matsumoto-fukutaichou—"

"Ini baru dimulai, Kuchiki. Kau, Taichou, Hinamori, dan ... Ichigo."

"Ichigo?"

Topik kembali berubah—ketika Rangiku bangkit berdiri, sorot mata biru langitnya menatap barisan bangunan Seireitei yang membentang hingga ke garis horison.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana kau punya perasaan sekuat ini pada Hitsugaya-taichou. Tapi aku tidak perlu tahu. Hanya ... jangan mudah melepaskan sesuatu yang telah kau genggam dan yakini. Jangan sampai kau menyesal. Jika sampai seperti itu, kau tidak akan pernah bisa kembali lagi."

Rukia tertegun seraya tahu kalau letnan yang memunggunginya ini sedang membuka kotak memori sendunya.

"Itu yang dikatakan Gin padaku."

Rukia tidak melihat, tapi ia tahu kalau setetes air mata telah menuruni pipi wanita jelita ini.

"Andai saja aku tahu saat dia berbohong. Mungkin—"

_Mungkin Gin masih berdiri di sampingnya_; Rangiku menutup mata sambil menggeleng pelan, menghapus pengandaian bodoh yang lagi-lagi menghampiri pikirannya.

"—Ah, aku mulai _ngelantur_."

.

.

.

.

.

Perpustakaan adalah salah satu tempat yang bisa membuat Toushiro Hitsugaya lupa waktu. Barisan buku yang memenuhi deretan rak sama ibaratnya dengan _sake_ bagi pecandu alkohol. Tidak ada namanya kata puas sampai menikmati sajian ribuan kalimat di setiap buku yang ditemui.

Tapi siang ini fakta itu tak berlaku. Sejak kaki pertama menginjak lantai perpustakaan yang dulu adalah lantai gudang—ia tampak gelisah. Kerap kali bola mata hijaunya melirik keluar jendela seolah mengawasi sesuatu.

"Rukia-chan sedang di halaman belakang jika kau ingin menemuinya, Hitsugaya-taichou," Kyouraku memberitahu di balik majalah yang dibacanya bersama Ukitake. Kapten yang mirip penganggur itu memilih menghabiskan waktu dengan sahabat karibnya ketimbang mendengar celotehan Nanao yang sering tidak ada kata _The End_.

"Ukitake," Toushiro mengabaikan si pecandu _sake_, "sampai kapan kau akan membiarkan berkas di sampingmu terlantar begitu saja? Aku tidak datang ke sini untuk menonton kalian, para orang tua, membuang waktu dengan majalah ..." majalah ber-_cover_ wanita berbikini, itu maksud Toushiro.

"Sudah ingin kutandatangani sejak tadi, Hitsugaya-taichou," Ukitake beralasan, tanpa melongokkan kepala dari majalah, "tapi kau tahu kan kalau sedang tidak tinta dan kuas di perpustakaan baruku sekarang. Kita tunggu Tsubame sebentar lagi. Atau lebih baik kuantarkan saja ke markasmu nanti malam?"

Toushiro berdecak kesal sambil memandang kedua orang tua di seberang meja; sibuk dengan—ah, entah apa pun yang tercetak di lembaran majalah.

"Nah, Hitsugaya-taichou," Kyouraku memanggil.

"Apa?" Toushiro setengah ketus.

"Apa pendapatmu jika seorang pria dan wanita—lebih mudahnya kita sebut si pria A dan si wanita B sudah ditakdirkan bersama oleh Dewa Jodoh dan Takdir, sama untuk si pria C dengan si wanita D. Tapi entah misteri apa yang terjadi di dunia, malah si wanita B dan si pria C yang saling mencintai. Cinta itu jatuh pada pasangan yang tidak ditakdirkan."

Toushiro memutar mata. Ditanggapinya asal-asalan, "Mungkin Dewa Jodoh seorang pecandu alkohol sepertimu. Dia mabuk ketika menentukan pasangan di dunia. Jadi dia salah ketika menempatkan BC, yang seharusnya AB dan CD."

Tanggapan yang disamput gelak tawa Kyouraku. "Candaan yang bagus, Hitsugaya-taichou."

"Itu bukan candaan," tapi biarpun terdengar ngawur, Toushiro tidak sepenuhnya bergurau.

"Jadi jawabanmu itu serius?"

Toushiro menarik kursi, duduk di hadapan si kapten tertua yang menunggu jawabannya di seberang meja. Ia mendadak tertarik. "Iya, B dan C adalah kesalahan. Jadi aku sarankan pada pasangan itu, sebaiknya mereka berpisah sebelum semakin memburuk. Mereka harus berpisah untuk mengembalikan segalanya seperti semula. A bersama B, begitu pula dengan C dan D."

Kyouraku tersenyum hambar. "Kau sependapat dengan Nanao-chan," lalu mengulurkan majalah dengan posisi terbuka. Terpampanglah halaman kolom cerpen berjudul "_Fate and Destiny_", _author_: Nanao Ise.

Jadi ini hiburan mereka sedari tadi.

Toushiro menatap Kyouraku. "Jadi kau tidak sependapat dengan letnanmu?"

Si janggut tipis malah melemparkan pada si sobat, "Bagaimana denganmu, Ukitake?"

"Entahlah, Kyouraku. Ini sedikit aneh. Misalnya, di buku catatan Dewa Takdir dan Jodoh sudah tertulis A seharusnya bersama B, juga C dan D, lalu kenapa BC bisa jatuh cinta?"

"Sudah kubilang itu kesalahan," Toushiro mengulangi.

"Bagaimana menurutmu sendiri, Kyouraku?"

"Kalian benar-benar—"

"Pilihan," Kyouraku memotong. Toushiro tidak meneruskan kalimat yang belum tamat. "Mungkin saja hal seperti itu tidak bisa dikendalikan Dewa Takdir dan Jodoh. Maksudku, bagaimana si Dewa bisa mengendalikan apa yang dipilih oleh si B dan C. C dipilih oleh hati B, begitu pula dengan B dipilih oleh hati C. Mereka jatuh cinta. Sederhana." Kemudian beralih pada Toushiro dengan sorot mata menyinggung, "Bukan begitu, Hitsugaya-taichou?"

Toushiro terpaku. Beberapa saat. "Aku tidak tahu," sebelum berdiri. Ia tidak suka topik ini. "Antarkan berkas kerja sama ke markasku nanti malam, Ukitake. Atau aku akan melaporkanmu pada si kakek kalau kau tidak sungguh-sungguh menjalankan perintahnya."

"Kenapa cepat sekali perginya, Hitsugaya-taichou? Diskusinya belum selesai," Kyouraku masih tidak puas bermain-main.

Jarak pintu keluar tinggal setengah jalan ketika Toushiro berhenti. Ia tidak mau repot untuk berbalik. "Aku tidak punya waktu untuk mendengar teori konyolmu."

Andai kau tahu, Toushiro, kalau di belakang sana Kyouraku tersenyum menang. Tujuannya telah tercapai: membuatmu tersinggung.

"Taichou?"

Kini di ambang pintu, Toushiro berhenti. Si letnan yang dibutuhkan dari tadi baru tampak batang hidungnya; dan malah bersama dengan gadis yang membuat Toushiro rindu setengah mati.

Tapi Toushiro harus bertahan. Ia berpaling tatap, tidak menatap indahnya iris ungu yang menyorotkan kerinduan sama besar.

"Ayo, Matsumoto."

Maka hanya itu yang ia katakan sebelum melewati Rukia seolah gadis itu tidak ada di sana.

"Sampai jumpa, Kuchiki~."

Tapi Toushiro tidak tahu bahwa letnannya memberi Rukia suntikan semangat dan asa melalui kedipan mata _plus_ acungan V dari dua jarinya. Mungkin artinya: _Kau bisa mengalahkan Taichou__, Kuchiki!_

Bayangkan bagaimana sumringahnya hati Rukia, se-sumringah wajahnya ketika harapan itu ada. Sebelum lenyap saat berbalik dan disambut dengan senyum-senyum kecil Kyouraku dan Ukitake di ambang pintu perpustakaan. Kikuk, Rukia membungkuk hormat, dan beranjak dengan muka memanas malu.

"Aku sangat suka dengan romansa anak muda. Itu membuatku semangat, Ukitake."

"Itu karena mengingatkanmu dengan masa-masa di akademi, Kyouraku."

"Aku rindu masa-masa itu."

Yah, Kyouraku rindu di masa ia pantang mundur dan maju tak gentar menggaet cinta yang diyakini cinta sejatinya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sentarou itu paling tidak suka jika tugas miliknya diambil alih oleh orang lain, apalagi seorang perempuan. Bukan hanya karena alasan tanggung jawab, tapi demi harga diri seorang pria. Sang ayah pernah mengajarinya tiga hukum mutlak yang membuat pria tidak pantas disebut pria, tapi lebih pantas disebut pecundang. Pertama, ketika pria memukul perempuan. Kedua, ketika pria tidak menolong perempuan yang jelas-jelas perlu bantuan. Ketiga, ketika tanggung jawab yang seharusnya dipikul pria, tapi malah diemban perempuan. Terlebih-lebih kalau perempuan itu adalah Rukia Kuchiki yang memohon-mohon padanya sambil mengatupkan tangan.

"Saya mohon, biarkan saya yang membawakan berkas-berkas ini pada Hitsugaya-taichou, Kotsubaki-sanseki."

Terang saja Sentarou tidak tega menyerahkan beban tanggung jawab pada gadis ringkih ini. "Ini tugasku, Kuchiki. Kau tidak perlu susah-susah menggantikanku." Ia bergeming sambil tidak habis pikir kenapa si Kuchiki begitu ingin jadi pengantar berkas ke divisi ke-10.

Andai kau tahu, Sentarou, kalau ada udang di balik _ramen_—salah, ya?

"Biarkan saja Kuchiki-san yang membawanya ke divisi 10, Kotsubaki."

Tapi Kiyone yang menyela sambil menghampiri, tampaknya tahu kalau memang ada udang di balik _ramen_. Lihatlah cengiran misteriusnya itu.

"Enak saja kau, Kiyone. Tugasku adalah tugasku. Aku tidak akan menyusahkan Kuchiki."

Si pirang menghela napas sebelum mengemukakan negosiasi terbaiknya. "Baiklah. Kau memilih, menyerahkan tugas itu pada Kuchiki-san dan kau bisa mengambil alih jatahku membuat teh untuk Ukitake-taichou selama tiga hari?"

Pilihannya menarik juga, tapi ... "Tidak. Aku tidak bisa."

"Lima hari?"

"Tetap tidak."

"Seminggu?"

"Tidak."

"Dua minggu!" Kiyone tiba di ambang batas. "Terima atau tidak? Atau kulaporkan pada Ukitake-taichou kalau kau lupa—kau tahu kan, apa maksudku, Kotsubaki?"

Kiyone bisa jadi negosiator hebat, melempar ancaman selalu menjadi trik terbaik menumbangkan lawan. Lihatlah Sentarou yang berkeringat dingin sambil menyetujui, "Ba-baiklah. Tapi janji jangan mengadukanku pada Ukitake-taichou."

Kiyone tersenyum saja, sementara Rukia terbengong-bengong. Mengulurkan berkas padanya setelah menerima dari Sentarou. Tidak lupa dengan kedipan mata _plus_ huruf V dari dua jari si perwira, pertanda kalau si pirang sudah tahu semuanya.

Rukia tersenyum merona, lalu beranjak cepat dari sana setelah berujar, "Terima kasih banyak, Kotsubaki-sanseki, Kotetsu-sanseki."

Lalu teriakan Kiyone macam teriakan _fans_ sepakbola di stadion mengiringi langkahnya di koridor. "Jangan putus asa, Kuchiki-san! Semangat! Taklukkan dia! Taklukkan! Go! Go! Go!"

Mulut Sentarao menganga sebesar bola tenis. "Tampaknya kau dan Kuchiki berbagi rahasia."

"Tentu saja," Kiyone berkacak pinggang. "Kuchiki-san berbagi rahasianya padaku. Tidak ada yang tahu, selain aku. Hanya aku," lalu tertawa sebangga-bangganya seolah baru memenangkan hadiah yang tidak pernah dimenangkan dalam seratus tahun.

Kendati kenyataannya adalah ia bermain detektif-detektif-an untuk memecahkan misteri siapa teman kencan Rukia selama ini. Titik terang itu muncul ketika menjenguk Hinamori. Tingkah Renji yang biasa-biasa saat itu, membuat namanya dihapus dari _list_ tersangka. Satu-satunya yang tersisa adalah Ichigo Kurosaki. Tapi kalau dipikir lagi, tidak ada laporan bahwa Rukia berangkat ke Karakura atau Ichigo yang mengunjungi Soul Society dalam kurun waktu itu. Namanya pun dihapus.

Kiyone yang penggemar misteri pernah membaca kalau pelaku sebenarnya seringnya adalah orang-orang yang tidak terduga. Maka jatuh pada seorang Toushiro Hitsugaya. Semuanya jadi masuk akal setelah menilik dari awal. Buku romansa yang dipinjam Kuchiki-san, intensitas kedatangan kapten termuda itu ke divisi ke-13 atau Kuchiki-san yang ke divisi ke-10, dan Rukia yang kerap menghidangkan teh, bahkan tahu kudapan kesukaan pemuda itu.

Ternyata benar, kan?

Mungkin suatu waktu Kiyone bisa banting profesi menjadi detektif.

.

.

.

.

.

Ichigo barang mungkin tidak peka akan tanggapan orang lain padanya. Namun lain cerita ketika ia menanggapi, terutama untuk orang-orang terdekatnya. Rukia. Ia cukup peka merasa ada yang berbeda dari diri si gadis mungil. Entah itu apa, ia tidak tahu. Tapi ia yakin bisa menemukan jawaban di sosok kapten divisi ke-10.

Ichigo tidak butuh kacamata atau kaca pembesar untuk melihat bagaimana tatapan Rukia pada Toushiro. Bukan tatapan seorang bawahan pada atasan, bahkan ia jamin tatapan itu tidak sama dengan tatapan yang kerap Rukia layangkan padanya atau Renji.

Namun tatapan itu cukup familiar, yang mana sering ia temui di wajah ayahnya, Isshin, ketika memandang foto ibunya, Masaki. Tatapan memancarkan kerinduan, rasa sayang yang menggebu-gebu, dan ... cinta.

Tidak pernah sekali pun Ichigo mendeklarasikan diri bahwa ia ahli dalam bidang asmara. Tapi ia yang memiliki sahabat sejenis Mizuiro yang punya selusin teman kencan dan Keigo yang kerap bermimpi dan _ngelantur_ tentang gadis idaman masa depan, membuatnya paling tidak tahu kulit luar tentang asmara.

Rukia yang jelas-jelas tidak terlihat akrab dengan Toushiro bagaimana bisa memiliki hubungan lebih dari sekadar atasan-bawahan? Hubungan persahabatan pun agak sulit diterima, apalagi lebih dari itu.

Sedikit tidak masuk akal.

Ingin sekali ditanyakannya pada Renji. Namun ia harus menunda setelah _sake_ merenggut setengah kesadaran si nanas merah.

Delapan meja yang memenuhi kantin tua divisi ke-11 telah disesaki botol-botol _sake_ yang jumlahnya tentu tidak cukup dihitung dengan jumlah jari Ichigo. Umpatan kasar khas preman, kekehan-kekehan tidak keruan, dan bahasa _ngelantur_ lainnya menjadi pengisi malam yang hening. Dari awal, Ichigo sudah merasa salah tempat duduk berbaur dengan para pecandu alkohol ini. Tapi ajakan beserta desakan berpesta Ikkaku sulit ditolak, kecuali mau jadi bulan-bulanan ejekan Renji kalau ia masih bocah. Tapi apa hendak dikata, ia memang masih bocah, dan ia bukan tipe pelanggar aturan demi diri sendiri. Kalau aturan menyatakan ia belum cukup umur meneguk alkohol, Ichigo tidak akan melanggarnya.

Maka dengan tiga gelas teh lah yang menemaninya. Otomatis ia jadi satu-satunya penghuni kantin yang masih waras.

"Ah, gawat. Renji-san!"

Ichigo menoleh ke belakang. Rikichi, bawahan Renji, bertampang pucat sambil menghampiri tergesa-gesa. Disapanya Ichigo sebelum memapah si letnan, tapi tubuh kecilnya sedikit sulit menopang beban seberat Renji. Maka Ichigo yang memang ingin angkat kaki dari kantin terkutuk sekalian membantunya dengan meletakkan satu lengan si sobat di pundaknya. Lalu membawa pria yang mulai cegukan menyingkir dari sana.

Rikichi bilang kalau Byakuya marah besar setelah tidak menemukan batang hidung si letnan sejak siang tadi. Ichigo tidak bisa bayangkan hukuman apa yang bisa diberikan kakak Rukia itu jika melihat kondisi Renji. Digantung di pohon _sakura_, bisa jadi pilihan.

Melewati beberapa jalan utama dan gang di bawah malam berbulan yang sepi sampai ketika tiba di perempatan. Sepasang manik coklat madu Ichigo menangkap sosok yang dikenalinya di persimpangan sebelah kiri.

Itu ... Rukia, kan?

Tapi alih-alih memanggil, ia bertanya pada Rikichi ke divisi mana jika mereka melewati persimpangan yang baru dilalui.

"Oh, itu arahnya ke divisi 10."

Ichigo mematung sesaat, lalu meminta maaf pada Rikichi kalau ia tidak bisa membantunya memapah Renji hingga ke divisi 6. Lalu membawa langkah ke jalan yang ditanyakan tadi.

.

.

.

.

.

Sembari mendekap se-map berkas di dada, Rukia melongokkan kepala, mengamati penjuru halaman divisi ke-10. _Oke, clear!_ Aman!

Berjalan melintasi ambang gerbang sembari mata yang senantiasa awas. Serius, ia sudah mirip perampok saja andai tanpa alasan bahwa ia berkunjung ke sana untuk berbincang empat mata dengan Toushiro. Berdua saja. Tanpa diganggu siapapun.

Setelah setengah jalan menempuh koridor tanpa gangguan, kantor utama divisi ke-10 tampak di depan mata. Sumringah merayapi wajah Rukia hingga suara lantang menggema di belakangnya.

"Siapa di sana?"

Rukia mengumpat sial sebelum berbalik dan berhadapan dengan dua pria yang mendekatinya.

"Kau ...?"

Bersikap biasa, Rukia.

"Rukia Kuchiki," ia memperkenalkan diri dengan formal, "Prajurit non-perwira divisi ke-13."

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini di malam begini?" satu pria bertanya dengan kening berkerut curiga.

Rukia memampangkan map. "Saya datang ke sini untuk membawakan berkas kerja sama divisi ke-10 dan divisi ke-13."

"Berkas kerja sama? Tapi sekarang sudah malam. Kau bisa kembali lagi besok pagi."

Rukia yang kini bertanya, "Apa Hitsugaya-taichou sedang tidak ada?"

"Dia ada, _sih_," pria yang lainnya menjawab. "Tapi dia sedang tidak enak badan, dia tampak aneh, akhir-akhir ini."

Intonasi cemas keluar tanpa sadar, "Apa ... dia sakit?"

Pria itu mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah."

"Dia sudah periksa ke divisi ke-4, tidak?"

"Memang apa urusanmu?" kembali ke pria pertama. Keningnya makin berkerut.

"Ti-tidak. Tidak apa-apa."

"Tapi jika itu berkas penting," kembali pada pria kedua, "biar aku yang memberikan padanya."

"Tidak!" pekik Rukia menolak, sebelum sadar kalau ia telah bereaksi di luar batas wajar. "Maksud saya karena ini berkas penting, ini harus diberikan langsung pada Hitsugaya-taichou."

Kedua pria berpandangan, berunding. "Baiklah. Pergi ke ruang kerja utama saja. Di sana."

"Terima kasih."

Setelah memberi hormat dan kedua punggung menghilang dari pandangannya di balik belokan koridor, Rukia menghela napas selega-leganya. Hampir saja ...

Tiba di hadapan pintu yang tidak tertutup rapat, ia menggesernya dengan amat pelan, lalu berbisik, "Hitsu-gaya-taichou ..." sambil berjalan masuk.

Temaram, hanya sinar bulan dari kisi-kisi jendela yang menerangi ruang kerja tersebut. Didapatinya Toushiro Hitsugaya tertidur di sofa dengan satu kaki tertekuk ke atas, kepala berbantalkan satu tangan, dan tangan satunya menggenggam secarik kertas di dada.

Rukia setengah bersimpuh setelah menyimpan map di meja belakangnya. Sementara mata mengawasi jangan sampai Toushiro terbangun, dengan hati-hati ia menarik si kertas. Tertegun. Itu adalah hadiah Yuuichi untuk mereka berdua. Kertas bergambar "Singa Musim Dingin dan Kelinci Salju".

Ditatapnya seraut wajah tampan yang tertidur dengan kaca-kaca di manik mata ungunya.

"Anda ... benar-benar ..."

Tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Telah jelas semuanya bahwa hati pemuda ini tidak kalah perih dan pedih, atau bahkan jauh lebih sakit dari dirinya.

Ia kemudian bangkit bergerak ke lemari setinggi dirinya di belakang sofa. Menggeser beberapa pintu, berupaya tidak bersuara. Ada. Ia mengeluarkan barang yang dicari. Selimut. Kembali ke sebelah Toushiro, disampirkannya nyaman ke tubuh si pemuda.

"Sudah saya bilang berkali-kali kalau tidur jangan lupa pakai selimut."

Rukia mengomel kendati mata Toushiro masih tertutup. Lalu dipandangnya lekat raut wajah rupawan, namun pucat. Tiap inci, dari sudut ke sudut. Sudah cukup lama ia tidak menggeluti hobinya ini.

"Kenapa Anda yang sakit? Seharusnya saya yang sakit. Dasar bodoh."

"Anda makan tidak _sih_, akhir-akhir ini? Padahal sudah kurus, sekarang tambah kurus, kan. Bisa-bisa nanti Anda tidak punya kekuatan, bahkan membawa Hyourinmaru. Dasar bodoh."

Ia berhenti. Setengah merunduk, bibirnya bergetar, tangan yang masih menggenggam hadiah Yuuichi juga bergetar. Satu butir terjatuh membasahi si kertas, sebelum mengangkat wajah.

"Saya merindukan Anda, Hitsugaya-taichou."

Tanpa diduga, Toushiro menjawab, "Aku juga merindukanmu, Rukia."

Rukia terperanjat, kaget. Tapi, tidak bergerak dari sana. Ia menunggu waswas, tapi pemuda itu sama sekali tidak membuka mata.

Mengigau?

Ya, tentu saja, di mana lagi ia bisa mendengar kapten muda ini berkata demikian kalau bukan dalam mimpi.

Biarpun begitu, Rukia merona, sampai tampak jelas di tengah ruang remang. Jantungnya pun tidak bisa diajak bekerja sama, begitu pula gerak tubuhnya. Ia mendekat dan sebuah kecupan sayang ia daratkan di pipi Toushiro.

Wajahnya kian memerah ketika menarik diri. Berdampingan dengan debaran yang makin di luar batas. Sampai derap langkah menghampiri memaksanya untuk beranjak secepatnya. Meraih map di meja setelah meletakkan si kertas bergambar yang sedari tadi tidak ia lepaskan. Dampak ciuman sungguh membuatnya kikuk hingga berkas-berkas berjatuhan dari genggamannya. Segera ia bereskan dan keluar dari sana setelah untuk sesaat menatap pemuda yang masih melanglang mimpi.

Dengan beralasan kalau Toushiro sedang beristirahat pada dua petugas jaga sebelumnya, Rukia langsung meninggalkan divisi tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

Yang Rukia tahu di malam itu adalah Toushiro tertidur, ia menyelimutinya, dan mengecup pipinya.

Tapi, lorong kecil yang diapit sepasang dinding mengetahui lebih banyak dari itu. Bahwa seorang pemuda berpostur lima kaki sembilan inci, bermanik coklat madu telah menyaksikan semuanya.

Tidak pernah sekali pun Ichigo tahu bahwa ada saat seperti ini. Saat di mana Rukia membelakanginya, memerhatikan ke arah lain, sambil tidak peka pada pancaran _reiatsu_-nya yang kerap meluap-luap.

Saat di mana Ichigo ... merasa dilupakan.

.

.

.

.

.

**To be Continued**

.

.

.

.

.

**A/N** : Ada yg masih ingat gak OC saya yg super aneh, si kembar tiga, muridnya Seizo di Kusajishi? Bagi yg gak baca 320 DISTRICTS, mungkin gak tau. Mereka itu bisa tau saudaranya berbohong melalui gestur khusus yg mereka lakukan, walaupun mata dan cara ngomong mereka itu kayak jujur.

Nah, saya terapkan di ch kemarin ketika Toushiro mutusin Rukia. Di deksripsinya itu saya tulis "tiga jari Toushiro bergerak-gerak". Bisa di cek kok, bahkan saya italic kan, padahal bukan kata asing ato kata gak baku.

Jujur, saya terinspirasi dari drama TV **"Lie to Me".** Bisa tau orang berbohong dari kata yg dipilihnya, gerak tangan, kaki, mata, cara ngomong, dan lain2. Keren, dah. Jadi pengen belajar psikologi(mulai OOT).

Oke, ada temen2 yg mau review?

**Ray Kousen7**

**09 Mei 2013**


	5. Chapter 5

**Terima kasih atas review di chapter sebelumnya :**

**Guest 1—**Hahaha, sy memang juaranya kalo masalah updet lama. Moga2 masih sudi dibaca. Monggo~**  
Guest 2—**Maaf ya, sy telat publish ch 5 nya. Moga2 masih sudi dibaca. Makasih, ya.**  
E. R—**hahaha, tenang, semua reviewer kemarin pun pingin nempuk Toushiro pake batu./ Ayo kita liat, apa Toushiro/Rukia bisa balikan?#Rayyglangsungditimpukinbatu./ Puitis saya sih abal2an. Serius! Nilai sy paling banter kalo disuruh nulis puisi di pelajaran bhs indo itu 70#parah!/ Thanks ya, ER.**  
Unknown—**Toushiro, sebenarnya jg cemburu kok. Tapi gak saya eksplor seperti Ichigo kemarin. Lebih jelasnya ada di ch ini./ Maaf, ya sudah buat nunggu. Moga-moga masih sudi tuk baca. Thanks ya, Un.**  
Oh. ILoveCupcakes—**SMA aja tugasnya udah kayak bukit, apalagi mahasiswi ya. Etto, saya panggil Cupcakes, kakak ya. Soalnya sy gak enak manggil yg lebih tua dgn 'kamu'. Gak apa2?#authorngerepotin./ Tugas Ichigo di fic ini emang tuk bikin ruwet n' rumit. Hehe, mungkin sy gak bisa nambahin lg scene IR-nya. Soalnya ch depan udah masuk klimaks#cepetbanget!/ IchiHime-nya gak nyata(?) di ch depannya, tapi bakal nyata(?) di ch 7, hehe. Tapi cuma nyelip dikit kok. Nanti sy beri warning. Makasih ya, Kak Cupcakes#baru nyadar kalo pen-namenya imut banget*plak***  
White Rabbit—**Kesehatan sedang tdk menunjang 'tuk nulis fic#halahbahasanya, jadi saya hiatus kan dulu 'tuk sementara, hehe. Meski lama, moga-moga Rabbit masih sudi 'tuk baca. Thanks ya, Rabbit, udah nunggu.**  
atta-chan—**Atta jg baca 320 DISTRICTS? Sy terharu! Trims ya. Sy kagum ma pembaca yg baca fic itu#ngeliat ch nya kebanyakan./ Hihihi, sy nyengir loh di depan laptop kalo ada pembaca yg bilang nangis abis baca fic ini. Abiznya, sy orangnya gak terlalu suka nulis fic hurt/comfort, n' ragu kalo feel fic ini nyampe ke pembaca. Tapi, syukurlah bisa memuaskan. Thanks ya, Atta.

**Terima kasih pula ma yg udah login (sudah sy balas di PM-nya masing-masing)****: **_Keiko Eni Naomi | ai-haibara777 | Azalea Yukiko | Akari Hikari | Kujo Kasuza Phantomhive | hendrik. widyawati | chinguchan | Austine Sophie | noviaellen | Wintersia | Iwel Sabaku | Syl The tWins | Agaliarept the general_

.

.

.

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Timeline:  
**_setelah Winter War atau beberapa minggu sebelum kekuatan Ichigo lenyap_

.

**Sequel 320 DISTRICTS  
Dedikasi untuk pembaca di fic tersebut**

.

.

.

_Chapter persembahan __**bagi temen2 yg nunggu fic ini**__. Kalo gak ada yg nunggu, ya udahlah persembahan untuk saya sendiri aja#lho? Soalnya, saya nunggu kesempatan 'tuk bisa ngetik chapter ini, hehehe._

.

.

.

**Selamat Membaca!**

.

.

.

.

.

"Sejak kapan Anda suka pakai selimut, Taichou?" tanya Rangiku, heran. Ia tahu kalau atasannya itu punya kesenangan yang sering tidak dianggap lazim bagi kebanyakan orang. Adalah keyakinan bahwa nyenyaknya alam mimpi tidak akan merengkuhnya jika tidak mengizinkan semilir angin dingin tengah malam menusuk sumsum tulangnya walaupun tidak jarang membuat sekujur tubuh pemuda itu menggigil.

Selimut itu kini sedang dilipat Rangiku seraya memerhatikan sang kapten membasuh wajah yang letih di kucuran air keran kamar mandi. Baru ketika pemuda itu keluar dari sana dan menerima handuk yang diulurkannya, Toushiro menimpali seadanya, "Entahlah."

"'Entahlah?'" Rangiku kian heran saja. Terpikir olehnya pikiran konyol kalau barang saja kaptennya ini punya kebiasaan aneh yang lain: berjalan saat tidur. "Anda terdengar tidak sadar memakainya. Selimut tidak bisa menyelimuti sendiri, Taichou."

"Aku tahu."

Ya. Siapapun tahu betul itu, Rangiku. Termasuk Toushiro. Jadi setelah mengeringkan wajah dan rambut secukupnya, lalu meletakkan handuk di sandaran sofa; ia berjalan keluar, dan memanggil seorang bawahan yang kebetulan sedang menyapu halaman. Ditanyakannya siapa giliran tugas jaga semalam dan meminta mereka untuk menemuinya detik ini.

Mimik tak paham masih terpampang di wajah Rangiku yang bersantai di sofa sambil menikmati beberapa tusuk _kushidango_; ketika Tachibana dan Matsuda datang dan berhadapan langsung dengan si kapten.

"Siapa yang masuk ke kantorku semalam?" tanya Toushiro, langsung. Betul-betul tanpa basa-basi.

Kedua pria itu berpandangan takut-takut; sebelum Matsuda membuka mulut, "Apa ada masalah, Hitsugaya-taichou?"

"Jawab saja pertanyaanku."

Kini Tachibana yang menjawab, sedikit terbata, "Itu ... prajurit dari divisi ke-13. Rukia Kuchiki."

.

.

.

**Never Meant to Belong**

.

**# 5 #**

_Toushiro Hitsugaya dan Ichigo Kurosaki_

.

.

.

Sudah berapa lama sejak Hinamori terakhir kali menghirup udara pagi hari di lingkungan divisi ke-10. Telah tiga bulan rasanya jika dihitung dari kedatangan _ryoka_ ke Seireitei hingga hari ini. Dalam kurun waktu itu, tidak lebih ia habiskan dengan terbaring di ranjang divisi ke-4 dan divisi ke-12. Maka ketika ia kembali menjumpai kantor divisi lainnya, selain kantor divisinya, tidak aneh jika raut cerah nan sumringah memenuhi wajah manisnya

Sepasang jumbai cepol berayun serasi dengan langkah riangnya di koridor sambil tak lupa membalas sapaan hangat anggota divisi ke-10 yang berpapasan. Setiba di depan pintu berkayu ek, tidak lupa pula Hinamori mengetuk, tapi lupa menunggu sahutan izin dari si pemilik ruangan. Digesernya si pintu tanpa tedeng aling-aling.

"_Ohayou_, Shiro-chan~!"

Disusul sapaan girang pada kapten muda yang sedang membereskan beberapa berkas di meja.

"Harus berapa kali kukatakan, Hinamori, untuk memanggilku Hitsugaya-taichou," Toushiro mengingatkan, tapi perhatiannya tidak lepas dari kesibukan menyusun berkas. Baru saat suara debam kotak plastik bertemu meja, ia mengangkat kepala, lalu memerhatikan si kotak dan Hinamori. "Apa ini?"

"Kue coklat." Senyum lebar masih terpaku di wajah manis si Master Kidou.

"Tumben."

Tanggapan yang jauh dari harapan, membuat senyum itu lenyap secepat jentikan jari. "_Mo~_, dibuatkan susah-susah kenapa malah bilang begitu."

Toushiro langsung merasa bersalah. "Maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Hanya—" Ia berhenti, menelan kembali pernyataan yang bisa membuat gadis ini bersedih. "Sudahlah. Simpan saja di sana. Nanti aku makan," lanjutnya, sambil tersenyum dan mengedikkan dagu ke meja depan sofa.

Tidak salah sebetulnya, Toushiro bereaksi aneh. Soalnya, ini pertama kali si perempuan mungil membawakannya kue coklat. Kebiasaannya adalah ia jadi tempat saran: _'Menurutmu, Shiro-chan, apa bentuk kue coklat yang diinginkan Aizen-taichou untuk hari ini?'_.

Toushiro menggeleng. Kepalanya mendadak pening mengingat pria yang akan membusuk di bui itu.

Sementara Hinamori, desahan kecewa lah sebagai reaksi utamanya. Mau bagaimana lagi. Semalaman, ia nyaris tidak tidur dengan menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam bersama _oven_. Kerja keras membuat kue coklat terenak di dunia, ia lakukan demi menghibur Toushiro setelah mendengar dari seorang anggota divisi ke-10 kalau si kapten muda tampak murung belakangan ini.

Hinamori mendesah lagi. Ia berbalik, tapi sedetik kemudian ia memutar badan. Piring berisi dua tusuk _kushidango_ di sudut meja menarik rasa penasarannya.

"Sejak kapan kau suka _dango_, Shiro-chan?" tanya si mungil cepol, heran. Toushiro menoleh searah perhatian Hinamori. "Kupikir kau tidak suka makanan yang terbuat dari tepung beras?"

Toushiro tidak lekas memberi alasan. Ia mengubek-ngubek otak untuk mencari jawaban yang brilian. "A-ah, seleraku mendadak berubah akhir-akhir ini."

Jawaban yang lumayan sekaligus bohong. Ia masih tidak suka dengan kudapan yang terbuat dari tepung beras, tapi _dango_ merupakan satu dari banyak hal yang disukai Rukia. Yang otomatis akan menjadi satu dari segelintir hal yang mengisi kehidupan Toushiro walau si kue rumahan bukanlah favoritnya.

Tapi Hinamori tampaknya percaya-percaya saja. "Jujur, maunya _sih_ aku membuatkanmu _amanattou_, tapi aku tidak sejago Unohana-taichou. Takut rasanya tidak enak."

"Tidak apa-apa."

Selain itu, Toushiro juga masih punya banyak persediaan _amanattou_ di toples. Buatan siapa? Siapa lagi kalau bukan Rukia. Rasanya? Sebenarnya belum sebanding dengan buatan Baa-chan atau Unohana, tapi kembali lagi bahwa kapten ini menikmati sepenuh hati apa pun yang diberikan Rukia padanya.

Setelah berkas yang disusunnya rapi dan disisipkan ke dalam map, Toushiro bergerak keluar.

"Eh, kau mau ke mana?"

Toushiro berbalik sebelum tiba di ambang pintu, "Harus ke divisi pertama. Oh iya, proposal kerja sama divisimu dengan divisi ke-7 ada di laci. Aku sudah mengerjakan sebagian," lalu meninggalkan Hinamori sendirian.

Untuk ke sekian kalinya, si mungil cepol mendesah sebelum memandang sekotak kue coklat di tangannya. Bukannya ekspresi senang Shiro-chan yang didapat, malah ekspresi yang datar-datar saja. Tanggung jawab seorang kapten memang tidak jarang merenggut segalanya. Mendadak terpikir olehnya untuk tidak menaruh si kotak di meja depan sofa. Takutnya, Rangiku-san yang justru melahapnya tanpa sisa.

Hinamori kemudian bergerak ke belakang meja kerja, dan menarik laci—tanpa ambil pusing kenapa kunci masih menggelayut di lubang kunci. Namun alih-alih _file_ kerja yang biasa menghuni sebuah laci meja kerja; sebuah kotak persegi panjang yang terbuat dari karton hijau bergambar bunga _daffodil_ lah yang menempati si laci.

Gejolak penasaran mendorong Hinamori untuk membukanya. Terpampanglah belasan lembar foto dengan sepasang objek foto yang sama setiap lembarnya. Tak lain tak bukan ...

"Rukia-san ... Shiro-chan ..."

Adalah foto yang diambil Ganju secara sembunyi-sembunyi dengan menyamar jadi Tarzan ketika Rukia dan Toushiro berbincang-bincang di balai-balai markas Oda Hutan Mikawa. Menengok foto tersebut, bisa didapati senyum dan tawa seorang Toushiro Hitsugaya yang tidak pernah ditemui di hari-harinya di Seireitei.

Manik coklat Hinamori seutuhnya terpaku pada tiap lembar foto meski hati tidak seutuhnya berkehendak. Namun, tangan-tangan kecilnya masih saja membolak-balik. Hingga tiga foto terakhir membuatnya berhenti. Yaitu hasil jepretan Ikkaku di jembatan; ketika sentuhan bibir jadi wujud nyata buaian kasih sayang Toushiro dan Rukia.

Tiba-tiba saja letih mendera Hinamori, dan sempat terlintas sesal telah melihat ini semua. Namun rasa ingin tahu yang terakhir, mengirim keingintahuan atas isi secarik kertas lusuh bergambar. Bukan ilustrasi singa dan kelinci yang menarik perhatiannya, tapi dua baris kalimat di pojok bawah.

_Toushiro-niichan sayang Rukia-neechan_

_Rukia-neechan sayang Toushiro-niichan_

"Hitsugaya-taichou?" Suara Takezoe menyela; menyusul tak lama adalah kepala yang melongok di ambang pintu. Buru-buru, Hinamori mengembalikan gambar dan foto ke tempat semula. "Eh, Hinamori-fukutaichou?"

"A-aku sedang mencari proposal kerja sama," dalihnya, terbata.

"Proposal kerja sama?" tanya Takezoe, menghampiri tanpa curiga. "Ah, maksud Anda proposal kerja sama divisi Anda dengan divisi ke-7?" tanyanya, sekali lagi. Hinamori lalu mengangguk kaku. "Kalau berkas proposal itu yang Anda cari, adanya di laci ini." Takezoe menarik laci satunya.

"Di laci itu?"

"Iya, laci di depan Anda itu laci pribadi Hitsugaya-taichou. Tidak ada yang tahu apa isinya. Matsumoto-fukutaichou, sekalipun. Apalagi Taichou tidak pernah lupa menguncinya."

Sayangnya, hari ini Toushiro telah lupa menguncinya.

.

.

.

.

.

Bagi Renji, pilihan digantung di pohon _sakura_ bisa ia terima sebagai hukuman menghilang tanpa izin ketika si atasan, Byakuya Kuchiki, sedang repot di divisi. Bagaimanapun pengalaman digantung di pohon kelapa pernah ia ecap semalaman penuh di Inuzuri. Jadi digantung di pohon jauh lebih kecil sudah pasti bisa ia lalui. _Nah_, Byakuya seolah bisa membaca pikirannya, beralih ke hukuman lain, yang sebetulnya lebih mudah dan sederhana. Hanya duduk bersimpuh menemaninya membuat kaligrafi.

Bagi orang lain, mungkin aktivitas itu bukan hukuman. Untuk Renji juga begitu, bukan hukuman, tapi neraka. Bersimpuh selama tiga jam, membuat ia tidak merasakan otot kakinya. Menegakkan punggung dan pinggul sembilan puluh derajat, membuat ia tidak tahu bagaimana cara membungkuk. Malangnya, neraka tersebut mesti ia lalui tiga kali seminggu dalam kurun waktu tiga bulan.

Sudah mirip kakek-kakek renta, Renji berjalan di koridor dengan kaki dan punggung kaku. Ia tidak tertarik membalas sapaan heran bawahan yang berpapasan dengannya.

"Ada apa denganmu, Renji?"

Si letnan bertato mendongak dan mendapati biang musibah yang menimpanya. Ichigo.

Duduk di bibir koridor depan kamarnya, Renji menjulurkan kaki sementara tubuh terlentang, meregangkan badan yang tegang di penjara kaligrafi. Sambil mengabaikan tawa terbahak-bahak orang di sebelahnya, Ichigo, yang belum berhenti sedari tadi.

"Jika kau tidak berhenti tertawa, lebih baik kau pergi dari sini, Ichigo."

Tawa itu pun berangsur-angsur reda. "Maaf, maaf."

Renji merentangkan tangan ke sisi tubuhnya sambil menarik napas bebas. Dalam pikirannya, ia mengeluh habis-habisan tentang kungkungan kaligrafi dalam tiga bulan ke depan. Tampaknya ia perlu saran Rukia atau Unohana-taichou bagaimana cara duduk bersimpuh berjam-jam tanpa efek samping.

"_Nah_, Renji, ada sesuatu yang ingin kutanyakan padamu."

Renji menguap. Matanya letih dan mulai tertutup. "Katakan saja."

"Ini tentang Rukia ... dan Toushiro."

Dalam milidetik saja, mata sipit si pria jangkung terbuka lebar. Belaian kantuk mendadak lenyap, entah terbawa angin atau tertelan di bumi. Menatap lekat punggung sobat yang membelakanginya. Sampai Ichigo menoleh padanya dengan sorot mata serius. Jangan menganggap ini main-main.

Renji bangkit terduduk. "Kau tertarik, Ichigo?"

"Tidak," dusta si jingga. "Ingin tahu saja. Maksudku, Rukia itu sahabatku, jadi aku ingin tahu."

"Sahabat kita, maksudmu," koreksi si merah. "Ingat, Rukia bukan hanya sahabatmu, tapi sahabatku juga. Sahabat Inoue, Ishida, dan juga Sado."

"Iya, iya. Kenapa kau jadi sensitif?"

Bukannya sensitif. Renji hanya tidak suka nada Ichigo seolah si jingga ini adalah satu-satunya yang peduli pada Rukia.

Renji menarik napas. Ia tahu ini akan berlangsung lama. "Jadi ... bagaimana kau tahu tentang Hitsugaya-taichou dan Rukia?"

"Aku tidak bodoh, Renji."

Bukan nanas merah julukannya jika Renji tidak menambah, "Iya. Kau hanya dungu."

"Kau—"

"Satu setengah bulan lalu," Renji meneruskan dan Ichigo langsung mengurungkan niat membalas ejekan si sobat merah, "mereka menjalankan misi rahasia di Rukongai ..."

Renji pun bercerita tentang misi mempertemukan Yuuichi dan ibunya di salah satu distrik Rukongai. Misi yang melibatkan sobat Ichigo bernama Ganju, bekas rekan Renji di divisi ke-11 yang dipanggil Seizo, Rukia yang merupakan si penggagas misi, dan ketua misi, yaitu Toushiro Hitsugaya.

"Aku tidak tahu banyak apa yang terjadi antara Rukia dan Hitsugaya-taichou dalam misi itu. Kau mungkin bisa tahu banyak dari Ganju Shiba. Hanya ... setelah Rukia kembali ke Seireitei, aku merasa Rukia terbebas oleh sesuatu."

Ichigo tidak ada minat menyela. Belum. Selain itu, ia juga sudah mendengar cerita singkatnya dari Yoruichi ketika datang ke sini.

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi ... entahlah, Rukia seperti terbebas dari beban yang selama ini mengekangnya."

Dan jika Ichigo bertanya pada Ganju, maka si bungsu Shiba akan menjawab bahwa Rukia telah bebas dari kubangan dosa pembunuhan kakaknya berkat Toushiro yang mengulurkan tangan untuk membantunya berdiri.

"Melihat kedekatan mereka berdua, awalnya kupikir itu hanya kedekatan biasa. Seperti kedekatan rekan misi. Hingga suatu hari," Renji berhenti, membongkar kotak memori di sore sebelum malam pesta Shiba _Mansion_. Ketika itu mereka berjalan-jalan di pasar sore Hokutan untuk membeli rempah-rempah. Mendadak Rukia berhenti dan menatap rombongan gadis semampai dan tubuh sintal dengan tatanan rambut dan riasan wajah yang memesona.

"Kau tahu, Rukia berbicara apa pada waktu itu, Ichigo."

"_Mereka cantik sekali. Seperti Dewi—"_

_Rukia lalu memerhatikan tubuh yang nyaris sama rata depan dan belakangnya, dan meraba wajah polos, tanpa riasan sama sekali._

"—_aku sungguh iri."_

"Kau dan aku tahu kalau Rukia itu bukan perempuan yang suka peduli pada penampilan—"

Ya. Ichigo tahu itu.

"—Saat itulah aku sadar kalau Rukia telah jatuh cinta."

Ichigo tertegun. Sama hal dengan reaksi Renji sore itu. Si merah tertegun, juga. Hanya saja, tanpa rasa yang sama yang pelan-pelan mulai merayap ke sudut hati si jingga saat ini. Sesak.

Renji menatap Ichigo yang mengerutkan kening begitu dalam. Tanpa disangka-sangka, ia menyimpulkan, "Kau cemburu, Ichigo?"

Tersentak. Bola mata coklat madu si sulung Kurosaki membeliak. Menoleh pada Renji sedetik kemudian, "Apa?"

Renji membombardir, "Kau menyukai Rukia?"

Bukan Ichigo namanya jika tidak diawali dengan dalih, "Apa yang kau katakan?"

"Jangan, Ichigo," Renji menekankan. "Jangan ganggu mereka."

Bukan Ichigo namanya jika tumbang hanya dengan dua kali serangan, "Kau sedang mengigau, Renji."

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mengganggu mereka."

Diserang bertubi-tubi, si jingga pun runtuh, "Caramu bicara seolah-olah kau sendiri tidak menyukai Rukia."

"Jadi kau benar-benar menyukai Rukia?"

Mati langkah.

Kepala Ichigo tertunduk dalam. Hatinya benar-benar kacau. Ia tidak suka rasa sakit yang sempat tergores di hatinya ketika melihat gadis mungil itu menatap ke arah lain, menatap penuh kasih dan harap kepada Toushiro. Seolah-olah Rukia tidak peduli keberadaannya di sini. Seolah-olah Rukia menganggapnya angin lalu. Seolah-olah Rukia berkata tepat di hadapannya: _'Kau sama sekali tidak penting bagiku Ichigo. Hitsugaya-taichou lah yang paling penting untukku.'_.

Ichigo benci semua itu.

"Tentu saja," Renji tiba-tiba bersuara, melenyapkan lamunan si jingga dalam seketika, "aku menyukai Rukia."

Ichigo termangu. Tidak mengira Renji akan sejujur ini.

Si letnan berkuncir menoleh dan menatap penuh si sulung Kurosaki. "Kalau aku tidak menyukainya, mana mungkin aku bersahabat dengannya. Dan tentu aku juga menyayangi dan mencintai Rukia, tapi kasih sayang dan cinta yang dibutuhkan Rukia dariku bukanlah sebagai sosok seperti pacar atau kekasih, tapi sahabat dan keluarga yang selalu ada untuknya. Begitu pula dengan kau, Ichigo. Dia membutuhkanmu bukan sebagai kekasih, tapi sahabat yang memahami dan mengerti dirinya. Tidak lain hal untuk Kuchiki-taichou. Rukia membutuhkannya sebagai kakak yang menjaganya. Sama untuk Ukitake-taichou, Rukia membutuhkannya seperti seorang ayah yang begitu pengertian."

"Renji ...?" Nama si letnan saja yang keluar dari mulut Ichigo. Seumur-umur, tidak pernah diduganya Renji akan bicara panjang lebar seperti ini. Membuatnya bertanya-tanya, apa ini Renji Abarai yang dikenalnya?

"Ketika aku memahami itu," Renji melanjut, masih dengan intonasi suara yang tajam, tegas, tapi tenang, "aku ikut merasakan kebahagiaan Rukia. Jujur, aku tidak pernah melihatnya sebahagia itu. Jadi apa pun yang coba kau lakukan, Ichigo, jangan pernah ganggu mereka. Atau kau berurusan denganku."

Diposisikan sebagai musuh, padahal belum menyerang. Terang saja Ichigo kesal. "_Cih_. Apa yang kau katakan? Hubungan mereka sudah tidak berjalan baik sebelum aku datang."

"Hubungan mereka akan kembali membaik," Renji begitu yakin. "Tunggu saja."

"Kau yakin sekali?" Ichigo semakin jengah. "Padahal Toushiro kelihatan tidak peduli—"

"Tunggu. Tunggu sebentar saja. Semuanya akan kembali membaik."

Renji benar-benar yakin. Karena entah kenapa ia paham bagaimana jalan pikir Toushiro Hitsugaya. Sementara Ichigo? Bukannya membaik, hatinya kian kacau.

.

.

.

.

.

Bertempat di belakang gedung divisi ke-10, puluhan prajurit _rookie_ mengasah kemampuan dengan saling mengadu pedang di tengah halaman lapang. Cuaca tidak begitu terik walau matahari telah tiba pada titik tertingginya. Ditemani sepiring _kushidango_, si pengawas latihan, Rangiku bersantai-santai di bawah rimbunan pohon. Kerap kali berteriak marah bak mandor jika seorang bawahannya tampak duduk-duduk melepas lelah. Hanya di hadapan para prajurit baru, Rangiku akan memampangkan sikap tegasnya.

"Mau, Hinamori?" Rangiku menawarkan piring berisi tiga tusuk _kushidango_. Ia hampir menjadi tuan rumah yang tidak sopan dengan nyaris menghabiskan kudapan tersebut sendirian.

"Aku sedang diet, Rangiku-san," tapi Hinamori yang duduk di sampingnya dengan memangku map proposal, menolak.

Si letnan pirang lalu bergumam bahwa ia juga harus diet mengingat beratnya naik dua kilo bulan ini. Tapi godaan sulit ia taklukkan jika harus dihadapkan pada cemilan yang terbuat dari tepung beras. Ia lantas menyalahkan kaptennya yang hampir setiap hari membeli banyak _dango_, atau sekalian ia salahkan gadis yang disukai oleh si kapten.

"Nah, Rangiku-san," Hinamori bersuara, "boleh bertanya sesuatu?"

"Asalkan bukan bertanya berapa utangku di salon, toko pakaian, dan kosmetik; kau kuizinkan," tanggap Rangiku di sela kunyahan _dango_ di mulutnya.

"Ini tentang Shiro—maksudku Hitsugaya-kun."

"Ada apa dengan Taichou?"

"_Ano_ ... dia dan Rukia-san ... sepertinya sangat akrab."

Sebetulnya Hinamori belum ingin mengungkit masalah ini setelah baru belasan menit yang lalu ia menemukan fakta yang membuatnya terpaku lama. Tapi sulit juga melewatkan kesempatan mendengar pendapat Rangiku, wanita dewasa yang memandang segala hal dari sudut pandang dewasa pula.

Dan mendengar nama sepasang insan itu dari mulut Hinamori langsung, Rangiku hampir saja tersedak. "Ya. Dia dan Kuchiki sangat akrab," katanya, jujur, setelah meneguk seperempat gelas air. "Ada apa dengan mereka?" Namun, masih belum berminat membeberkan. Ia ingin tahu sejauh mana Hinamori akhirnya sadar masalah ini.

"Tidak ... Itu ..." Hinamori ragu. Ia memilin-milin jarinya. "Hitsugaya-kun ... suka, ya, pada Rukia-san?"

Rangiku menyandarkan punggung pada topangan telapak tangannya. Hinamori tampak sudah tahu sepenuhnya. Pun ia tidak berhak membocorkan, tapi gadis ini berhak tahu. "Baiklah. Begini." Si letnan jelita memulai, "Saat kau masih koma di divisi ke-12, mereka berdua menjalankan misi bersama di Rukongai ..."

Tentang tujuan misi dan anggotanya diungkapkan Rangiku dan mengatakan bahwa setelah kembali dari misi rahasia tersebut, sang kapten dan Rukia saling mengutarakan perasaan dan menjalin hubungan.

"Mereka punya hubungan, dan sedang kurang baik sekarang."

Hinamori langsung penasaran, "Kenapa?"

"Entahlah," Rangiku mengedikkan bahu tak tahu. Bohong. Sebab, ia masih menghormati privasi sang kapten dan menurutnya akan lebih baik jika Hitsugaya-taichou sendiri yang mengatakan pada Hinamori. "Kau bisa tanyakan pada Taichou."

Diam. Hinamori tidak menimpali. Tepatnya, tidak tahu harus menimpali apa. Entahlah. Ada rasa yang sukar ia definisikan ketika Shiro-chan yang menyediakan bahu untuknya bersandar, perhatian padanya, memeluk, dan menenangkannya di hari ketika hati pemuda itu telah diisi oleh keberadaan seseorang. Tiba-tiba saja sosok Aizen yang pergi meninggalkannya seorang diri melintas di kepalanya.

Bagaimana jika Shiro-chan meninggalkannya juga?

"Hinamori—" Rangiku memanggil; si rambut cepol keluar dari lamunannya dan menoleh, "_—_kau takut Taichou pergi darimu?"

Tepat sasaran.

"Ti-tidak," namun si mungil berkilah. "Sama sekali—"

"Normal, jika kau takut," Rangiku memotong. Hinamori langsung bungkam. "Taichou adalah sahabat, keluarga, dan orang yang paling berharga untukmu—setidaknya mulai sekarang," _sejak Aizen tidak ada_; lanjutnya, membatin. "Hanya saja, kau tahu, sejak Taichou dan Kuchiki bersama, aku merasa Taichou seperti menemukan apa yang selama ini dia cari."

Sepenggal waktu di siang ini, sepenggal resah menyusup di hati Hinamori, sepenggal risau bahwa Toushiro Hitsugaya melangkah jauh darinya. Namun suka atau tidak suka, si gadis cepol menyepakati kalimat terakhir Rangiku.

.

.

.

.

.

Rukia suka diperlakukan seperti prajurit lainnya. Tanpa beda. Berlaku untuk hukuman yang harus ia terima ketika berkas yang mestinya telah tiba di tangan Toushiro Hitsugaya pagi ini, malah masih tergeletak di mejanya dalam keadaan carut-marut. Terjatuh ke dalam selokan ketika ia tergesa-gesa keluar dari divisi ke-10 adalah laporannya. Tentu, tanpa alasan kenapa ia harus berlari tergesa-gesa.

Sentarou dan Kiyone tampak memaklumi dan menenangkan kalau Ukitake-taichou pasti akan memaafkannya. Tapi keras kepala Rukia sulit ditaklukkan dan kukuh untuk menjalankan hukuman dengan mencuci selimut dan _shihakusou_; mengepel koridor; mengisi bak mandi; dan menyiapkan sarapan, makan siang, dan makan malam.

Maka di sinilah ia sekarang, di sumur yang terletak di belakang gedung divisi. Menimba air, dan mengucek selimut dan _shihakusou_ rekan-rekannya yang menjejali lima baskom. Tidak sedikit dari mereka yang sungkan sekalian menawarkan bantuan, namun Rukia masih saja bersikeras dan berlagak kuat kalau ini hanya tugas kecil untuknya.

Ya. Berlagak kuat karena ketika ia kelar menjemur seluruh selimut, punggungnya serasa mau retak. Tapi Rukia tetaplah Rukia yang tidak akan mengeluh. Lalu lanjut mengisi ember untuk meneruskan tugas berikutnya. Mengepel lantai.

Semburat jingga telah merayapi cakrawala ketika Rukia selesai menyapu ruang dojo yang seluas lapangan voli. Terkantuk-kantuk di pojok ruangan, ia melipat selimut yang telah kering. Sampai buaian tidur mengantarnya menutup mata sebelum siluet berambut putih di ambang pintu jadi pemandangan terakhirnya.

_Hitsugaya-taichou ..._

.

.

.

.

.

"_Saya simpan di sini, ya. Kalau Anda lembur, jangan lupa memakainya."_

Tidak ada siapapun yang tahu bahwa selembar selimut terjejal di antara buku tebal di lemari kantornya. Selain dirinya, hanya si penyimpan yang tahu. Rukia. Maka ketika Toushiro terbangun dan menemukan diri dalam hangat selimut tebal berwarna _maroon_, ia sadar bahwa semalam gadis itu datang. Bertanya pada kedua bawahannya, Matsuda dan Tachibana, hanya sekadar untuk memastikan. Benar-benar memastikan kalau ...

Toushiro menyentuh pipinya. Kecupan yang ia kira hanya berlangsung dalam mimpi ...

Ia berharap apa yang ia ucapkan dalam alam tidurnya tidak pula ia tuturkan. _'Aku mencintaimu, Rukia'_, misalnya. Ia bisa malu bukan main. Sandiwaranya pun akan sia-sia belaka. Selain itu, ia tidak habis pikir kenapa gadis tersebut masih sudi mengunjunginya. Bukannya benci, dan menghindar sejauh-jauhnya seperti yang direncanakan.

Toushiro menyusuri koridor sambil sesekali memandang langit yang telah beranjak senja di balik atap tinggi divisi ke-13. Di tangannya kini tergenggam berkas kerja sama yang kusut dan kotor kecoklatan. Dengan alasan pada Ukitake bahwa salahnya-lah kenapa Rukia menjatuhkan berkas tersebut ke selokan, ia yang bertanggung jawab dengan menyelesaikan berkas proposal itu seorang diri. Juga siap menanggung denda dari Soutaichou atas keterlambatan karena bagaimanapun hari ini adalah batas waktu pengumpulan proposal kerja sama seluruh divisi.

Langkah Toushiro meragu ketika tiba di dojo dengan pintu setengah terbuka. Kotetsu memberitahunya bahwa Rukia sejak pagi hingga sore ini menjalankan hukuman tanpa istirahat sedetik pun. Menarik napas panjang, ia mulai melangkah melewati ambang pintu dan mendapati Rukia yang tertidur dalam posisi terduduk. Menghela napas lega, ia lalu menggendongnya dan membaringkannya dengan berbantalkan selimut yang dilipat. Menyampirkan selimut di tubuh kecil Rukia sebelum mulai menggantikan tugas si gadis bangsawan yang belum kelar. Yaitu, melipat selimut, memungut _shihakusou _yang masih terjemur, dan ikut merapikannya. Toushiro lumayan ahli untuk ukuran seorang yang kesehariannya berkutat dengan segunung berkas. Terakhir, ia ke sumur, mengisi seember air, dan mulai mengepel ruang dojo.

Tugas tersebut telah usai ketika langit mulai gelap. Toushiro mengenakan _haori_ yang sempat ia lepas, memperbaiki selimut Rukia, membelai pipi seputih gading gadis itu, dan tersenyum sebelum melangkah keluar.

Ia melepas keberadaan Rukia di sisinya, tapi ia tidak akan melepas janji yang pernah keluar dari mulutnya.

"_Kau tidak sendirian. Aku ada di sini. Kapan pun kau membutuhkanku. Aku ada di sampingmu, Rukia."_

Kapan pun Rukia butuh, Toushiro akan datang membantunya. Baik itu bantuan yang tidak seberapa (seperti, hari ini), maupun sesuatu yang butuh pengorbanan nyawa (di hari kemudian). Biarpun gadis itu tak tahu.

Sudah seperti pahlawan bertopeng saja.

Toushiro melewati ambang pintu, menuruni lima anak tangga, tapi berhenti sebelum menjejak tanah.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau ternyata tukang intip—Kurosaki."

.

.

.

.

.

Mendadak saja Ichigo salah tingkah ketika tiba di dojo dan mendapati Toushiro ada di sana. Seolah-olah ia baru menginjakkan kaki di tempat yang salah. Maka impulsif, ia menarik diri dan bersembunyi di balik dinding sambil tanpa suara mengamati apa yang dilakukan kapten muda itu untuk Rukia. Ia akan tetap kukuh berdiri di sana hingga laki-laki itu pergi.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau ternyata tukang intip—Kurosaki."

Tapi intuisi setajam pedang Toushiro Hitsugaya yang memergokinya, membuat Ichigo tidak punya alasan untuk terus bergeming.

"Siapa yang kau maksud tukang intip, Toushiro?" Ia pun keluar. Sorot mata coklat madunya tampak tidak suka dengan julukan "Tukang intip".

Toushiro berbalik dan menatapnya. Ia tahu ke mana topik ini akan bermuara. Setelah menoleh sebentar kepada Rukia yang masih terlelap letih, ia berkata, "Ikut denganku."

.

.

.

.

.

"Tanyakanlah. Aku akan menjawab." Toushiro bersandar di dinding luar divisi ke-13 sambil mendekap lengan.

Bukan rahasia lagi kalau laki-laki di sebelahnya ini adalah tipe blakblakkan. Tidak suka berbasa-basi. Ichigo pun langsung ke pokok masalah. "Kau dan Rukia—"

"Sepasang kekasih, tapi dulu." Singkat, padat, dan jelas. Toushiro tampak tak punya minat menyembunyikan. "Apa lagi?"

Kesal sekaligus heran, namun Ichigo lanjut bertanya, "Kenapa kalian berpisah?"

"Tidak cocok."

Ichigo semakin kesal. Tidak cocok? Hanya karena alasan itu, Toushiro membuat Rukia berwajah tanpa gairah hidup? Keterlaluan.

Toushiro melirik. Si jingga tidak tampak mengutarakan pertanyaan berikutnya. Si kapten pun menoleh seutuhnya dan mengambil giliran, "Hanya itu? Kalau begitu, giliranku yang bertanya. Kau cemburu, Kurosaki?"

Lagi-lagi. Setelah Renji, sekarang Toushiro yang mengganggap Ichigo punya rasa lebih dari sekadar rekan dan sahabat pada Rukia. "Cemburu apaan? Jangan sembarangan, Toushiro."

"Katakan saja kalau kau cemburu."

"Aku tidak punya alasan untuk cemburu."

"Kau punya. Kalau kau tidak punya, kenapa kau begitu tertarik hubunganku dan Rukia?"

_Skakmate!_

Ichigo meneguk ludah. Suaranya tercekat di kerongkongan. Rasa nyeri yang sama pun kembali merayap ke sisi hatinya ketika nama Rukia dengan mudahnya keluar dari mulut Toushiro.

"Karena ... kami sahabat."

"Abarai juga sahabat Rukia. Tapi, dia sama sekali tidak pernah bicara denganku secara khusus seperti kau sekarang."

"Kau ..." Ichigo mulai naik pitam. "Toushiro, apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan?" Intonasi suaranya sudah tidak setenang sebelumnya.

"Aku yang seharusnya bertanya seperti itu," lain kisah untuk Toushiro yang tetap kalem. "Apa yang kau inginkan dengan mencari tahu antara aku dan Rukia? Kalau kau cemburu dan akhirnya menyadari kalau kau menyukai Rukia, jujur saja. Kau takut aku menghalangimu? Sama sekali tidak."

Kepala Ichigo lagi-lagi pening. Spekulasi yang sama dengan Renji: menyukai Rukia. Apa benar? Apa ini alasan yang membuatnya penasaran tingkat akut atas hubungan laki-laki di hadapannya dan rekan se-perjuangannya selama ini?

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku sedang baik hati. Jadi aku beri saran padamu, Kurosaki." Toushiro menghampiri hingga sepasang kakinya tepat di sebelah Ichigo. Intonasinya rendah, hampir berbisik, namun terlantung tegas, "Manfaatkan kesempatan saat aku tidak punya keinginan untuk memiliki Rukia."

"Apa ...?"

Ichigo kontan menoleh. Manik coklak madunya membeliak tidak percaya. Betul-betul tidak percaya. Toushiro pun menoleh. Manik permata hijaunya menyorotkan ketenangan, determinasi, dan tanpa ragu. Tidak main-main. Selaras dengan penjuru kata yang ia tuturkan kemudian:

"Buat dia tersenyum, Kurosaki. Buat dia gembira. Tolong."

Toushiro Hitsugaya tak pernah memohon; Toushiro Hitsugaya tak pernah berkata tolong. Tapi jika itu demi seorang gadis yang ia cintai dengan kesetiaan tanpa dua, Rukia Kuchiki; Toushiro Hitsugaya akan memohon; Toushiro Hitsugaya akan berkata tolong.

Dan Ichigo Kurosaki lah yang ia yakini mampu memberi Rukia kebahagiaan. Tidak seperti dirinya yang hanya memberi Rukia kesedihan.

Toushiro pun melangkah pergi dengan secarik keyakinan tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

Toushiro mungkin tidak seperti kebanyakan pemuda pada umumnya. Ketika yang lain mencoba mempertahankan sesuatu yang penting dengan gigih dan teguh, ia justru melepaskan. Berawal ketika takdir menjadi Shinigami menghinggapi kehidupannya di Junrinan. Ia harus melepaskan kehangatan Baa-chan demi menjemput takdir yang jelas-jelas tidak jelas ke mana ujungnya. Berlanjut ketika Hyourinmaru mengakuinya sebagai _master_. Ia akan rela melepaskan jika itu bisa membuat Soujirou Kusaka kembali dan tertawa senang. Sama untuk kasus saat ini ketika ia melepaskan cintanya, Rukia Kuchiki, jika bisa membuat gadis itu bahagia.

Cemburu? Toushiro terang saja cemburu pada keakraban Ichigo dan Rukia. Bagaimana gadis itu tidak kaku dan kikuk ketimbang di sampingnya. Bagaimana gadis itu dengan gamblangnya memanggil nama depan si pemuda jingga.

Toushiro jelas cemburu. Tidak perlu bukti lagi.

"_Jangan menangis untukku."_

"_Kau boleh menangis untuk orang lain, tapi jangan untukku."_

Hingga kini, Toushiro masih merasa tidak pantas jika Rukia menitikkan air mata karenanya. Maka ketika gadis itu menangis ketika melihatnya memeluk Hinamori, tanpa ragu keputusan ia ambil untuk melepaskan Rukia.

Baginya, ibarat neraka menyaksikan gadis yang dicintainya itu terisak sedih, terlebih karena dirinya. Ia pun memutuskan bahwa tangisan terakhir Rukia yang ia lihat adalah di malam ketika ia mengakhiri semuanya, mengutarakan kata-kata kejam itu. Setelah melihat gadis itu kembali tersenyum dan tampak bersemangat di sekeliling Kurosaki, ia cemburu sekaligus senang. Sedikit banyak tidak menyesal dengan keputusannya. Ini adalah akhir segalanya. Tidak sampai dua bulan, tapi kenangan bersama Rukia adalah harta karun terindah yang pernah ia miliki. Sekarang, ia hanya perlu kembali ke rutinitas sebelumnya—sebelum Rukia mengisi kehidupannya.

_Tok! Tok! Tok!_

Ketukan tiga kali membuat Toushiro mengembalikan belasan lembar foto ke laci pribadinya.

"Hitsugaya-taichou, boleh saya masuk?"

Suara Takezoe terdengar dari balik pintu kayu, dan tak lama Toushiro mengiyakan, "Aah, masuklah."

Pintu kayu itu ditarik dan memampangkan si pria berkumis dengan sebuah map di tangannya. Ia melangkah masuk sambil tidak terganggu dengan ruang kantor yang temaram. Sudah tahu betul kalau kaptennya sedang banyak pikiran, pemuda itu hanya akan mengurung diri dalam kamar remang.

"Kiriman dari divisi ke-13," Takezoe meletakkan map di atas meja. "Katanya data-data anggota misi Rukongai untuk besok, Hitsugaya-taichou. Soutaichou pun sudah menyetujuinya. Tinggal menunggu persetujuan Anda."

"Aah, aku mengerti."

Takezoe masih belum beranjak. Diperhatikannya si kapten muda yang menutup mata. "Apa saya perlu membuatkan teh untuk—"

"Tidak." Toushiro membuka mata. Senyum susah payah ia sunggingkan sambil berkata, "Pulanglah. Istrimu sedang hamil, kan? Dia pasti sedang menunggumu di rumah."

Enggan, tapi Takezoe akhirnya melangkah pergi setelah membungkuk hormat dan tidak lupa untuk menutup pintu.

Toushiro meraih map, melihat siapa-siapa saja yang akan menjadi anggota dari misi pertama kerja sama dua divisi. Keningnya berkerut sepanjang mengikuti setiap lembar; dan ketika tiba pada lembaran terakhir, ia menghela napas.

Entah apa yang dipikirkan Ukitake menyertakan nama-nama ini, dan entah bagaimana pria itu bisa meyakinkan Soutaichou untuk satu suara dengannya.

**Ketua :  
Toushiro Hitsugaya (Kapten divisi ke-10)**

**Wakil Ketua :  
Renji Abarai (Letnan divisi ke-6)**

**Beranggotakan :  
Rangiku Matsumoto (Letnan divisi ke-10)  
Momo Hinamori (Letnan divisi ke-5)  
Ikkaku Madarame (Perwira ke-3, divisi ke-11)  
Yumichika Ayasegawa (Perwira ke-5, divisi ke-11)  
Rukia Kuchiki (Prajurit non-perwira, divisi ke-13)**

**N/B : Sebagai prajurit tambahan, Ichigo Kurosaki.**

.

.

.

.

.

**To be Continued**

.

.

.

.

.

**[1] ("—Saat itulah aku sadar kalau Rukia telah jatuh cinta.")**_ Kalimat yg saya ambil dari kata2 Yukawa Manabu di film _**Galileo "X Suspect"**_._

**[2] ("... tapi kasih sayang dan cinta yang dibutuhkan Rukia dariku bukan sebagai seseorang seperti pacar atau kekasih, tapi sahabat dan keluarga yang selalu ada untuknya ...")**_ Kalimat yg saya ambil dari film india jadul, tapi saya gak tau judulnya. Cuma sekilas nonton, lalu mindahin channel, hahaha._

**A/N :** Ngetik ch ini penuh perjuangan#halah. Saya dipaksa hidup di 'hutan belantara' berminggu2; tanpa laptop! Hape pun ikut disita! Ah, sakit itu bener2 nyakitin, ya#yaiyalah. Untung ada temen yg mau minjemin laptopnya, lalu ngetik ch ini pas tengah malem, pas orang rumah sedeng tidur#licik. Soalnya rindu banget ma Toshiro/Rukia, apalagi setelah baca salah satu fic MC pair ini di FBE yg buat sy makin kelepek2(?) ma pair ini#melukToushiromaRukiasampepenyek

Terima kasih bagi yg telah membaca, ya. Semoga terhibur. Ada yg mau disampein? Tentang typo, kalimat rancu, ato eyd, mungkin? Jangan ragu sampein di kotak review. Karena saya pun gak akan ragu 'tuk ngeditnya, hehe.

**Ray Kousen7**

**20 Juni 2013**


	6. Chapter 6

**Terima kasih atas reviewnya di chapter sebelumnya :**

**Guest 1—**Hohoho, sy emang dari dulu juaranya lama updet. Apalg mood sy jg sedang buruk. Jadi kalo sy sedang bad mood n' harus nulis, biasanya hasilnya amburadul./ eh, yg kemarin itu pendek?#mangap. Padhal word nya sampe 4 ribu, hehe./ Thanks review nya, Guest-san.**  
tamagochi—**(jadi malu) Gak tau mau bilang apa. cuma mood sy ma romens agak kacau Tama, jd updet fic ini sangat-sangat-sangat lelet./ Hahaha, sy udah bekal coklat waktu dikirim ke 'hutan belantara', sayang coklatnya ikut disita. Makasih doanya.**  
Guest 2—**Jujur, sy jg maunya updet cepet. Tapi mood tdk bisa sy paksain. Takut, hasilnya lebih ngecewain dari yg kemarin. Kemarin sj mood sy baik, tapi hasilnya gak muasin jg, hehe./ Gampang aja kalo lupa ceritanya, tinggal dibaca lagi#plak./ Thanks review-nya, Guest-san.**  
E. R—**Bener banget! Emang ada yg kurang. Ada satu scne yg mestinya masuk ch kemarin, tapi karna words-nya udah kebanyakan, sy potong n' masukin di ch ini. wah, ER hebat!/ hahaha, emang agak kaku sih, tapi interaksi mereka di misi tersebut gak ngambil porsi banyak di ch ini./ hahaha, setelah sekian lama, ada lg yg nanya gender sy. Karna udah capek misteri2an, sy jawab: Cewek!, alias cewek SMA labil#plak./ Makasih review nya ER.**  
Guest 3—**Eh, Ray-sama? Kok, embel2nya hormat banget!#plak. Panggil aja sy Ray./ Hoho, sy kembali dgn updet yg telat. Mood sy bener2 kacau belakangan ini. Thanks reviewnya, Guest-san.**  
mai chan—**Halo jg Mai. Panggil aja sy Ray./ Tenang, endingnya hepi kok. Sy lagi gak pengen nangis dgn ngebuat sad ending. makasih reviewnya Mai.  
**kuchikiCheri**—Eh, beneran gak ngebosenin? Ah~ lega./ fic ini cuma sampe ch 8 kok, Cheri, karna konfliknya gak serumit 320 DISTRICTS./ Maaf ya, Cheri, sy bener2 sulit buat updet cepet. Mood sedeng kacau buat nulis./ With love: Ray Kousen7 for kuchikiCheri**  
Oh. ILoveCupcakes—**Action ch ini gak serumit 320 DISTRICTS kok. Kalo ditanya mendukung, yes mendukung banget, Kak Cupcakes./ Makasih review nya, Kak.

**Terima kasih pula ma yg udah login (sudah sy balas di PM-nya masing-masing)****: **_Key__Keiko | noviaellen | Azalea Yukiko | ai-haibara777 | hendrik. widyawati | Wintersia | Karin Ryodai __| Kujo Kasuza Phantomhive | Inukai hirukawa_

.

.

.

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Timeline:  
**_setelah Winter War atau beberapa minggu sebelum kekuatan Ichigo lenyap_

.

**Sequel 320 DISTRICTS  
Dedikasi untuk pembaca di fic tersebut**

.

.

.

**Warning!  
**_Bagi yg amat gak suka dgn __**IchiHime**__, silakan balik kanan maju jalan, satu-dua satu-dua satu-dua, nah ketemu pintu keluarnya. Bagi yg tetep ingin lanjut, __**Selamat Membaca!  
**__Saya sudah peringatkan._

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau yang melakukan semuanya, Ichigo?"

Pertanyaan pertama Rukia ketika terbangun. Ia tidak hilang ingatan sampai lupa kalau masih ada setumpuk selimut yang belum ia lipat. Ia pula tidak buta untuk membedakan lantai yang sudah dipel dan tidak.

"Bukan," Ichigo duduk tidak jauh darinya, bersandar di dinding dan lengan yang dipangku satu lutut, "Toushiro."

"Hitsugaya-taichou?" Rukia langsung berdiri. Raut lelah begitu cepat berganti dengan raut antusias. "Dia datang ke sini? Di mana dia sekarang?"

Reaksi itu telah cukup mengalirkan sinyal ke kepala Ichigo tentang seberapa besar perasaan rekannya ini pada Toushiro Hitsugaya. Ia berganti duduk jadi bersila. Manik coklat madunya menyipit.

"Rukia, kau dan dia ..."

Mimik semangat gadis bangsawan itu kini menguap. Menatap Ichigo yang membalas tatapannya. Ia tahu bahwa mereka perlu bicara.

"Renji sudah mengatakan padaku," Ichigo setengah menunduk, berpaling dari sorot mata Rukia yang coba membaca apa yang dipikirkannya, "dan aku juga sudah mengobrol langsung pada Toushiro."

Rukia menghela napas. "Begitu."

"_Manfaatkan kesempatan saat aku tidak punya keinginan untuk memiliki Rukia."_

Kata-kata itu terngiang. Rahang Ichigo mengeras. Bukan salah siapa-siapa jika ia mengangkat wajah, membalas tatapan Rukia yang masih memerhatikannya sambil berkomentar kasar:

"Dia menganggapmu barang. Dia menyerahkanmu begitu saja padaku."

Dijawab Rukia tanpa kata-kata. Mimiknya pun datar-datar saja. Hingga pada akhirnya membuka mulut dan memberi jawaban teramat singkat, "Begitu."

Kening Ichigo yang memang berkerut, kian berkerut. Bingung bercampur heran. Sementara Rukia masih belum melepas sorot mata ungunya pada si jingga.

Membuat Ichigo rikuh, "Ke-kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu, Rukia?"

"Kau yang kenapa menatapku seperti itu?" Rukia memberi pertanyaan sama. "Aku tidak suka dengan tatapanmu." Lalu ia menghampiri sambil mendekap lengan. "Berdiri, Ichigo!"

Hanya mereka yang tidak mengenal sepasang rekan ini jika menganggap Ichigo akan terus duduk.

"Berhentilah menatap sesuatu yang hanya terlihat di depanmu hingga tidak peduli apa yang ada di belakangmu."

"Apa yang kau ka—"

"Kau tidak menyukai hubunganku dengan Hitsugaya-taichou, kan?"

"Aku tidak—"

"Kau cemburu."

"Ada apa denganmu, Rukia? Juga Renji. Kalian mengatakan hal yang sama."

"Kau cemburu. Tapi itu bukan berarti kau memiliki perasaan cinta padaku, atau sesuatu seperti itu. Jadi mulai sekarang belajarlah untuk tidak membiarkan Inoue berjalan di belakangmu."

"Inoue? Apa hubungannya Inoue dengan semua ini?"

"Aku mengerti perasaannya."

Berbeloknya alur topik dari kisah cintanya sendiri pada Orihime Inoue tidak lepas dari Rukia yang mendadak tersentak ketika ia diposisikan sama. Ketika ia mau tak mau harus berjalan dengan hanya menatap punggung Toushiro Hitsugaya dalam beberapa hari ini.

Seolah menonton kembali film yang pernah ditontonnya, namun kini dari kacamata yang berbeda. Mengalami sendiri.

Rukia pikir ia telah mengerti banyak tentang Inoue. Tentang rasa kesepian tanpa keluarga, rasa sendiri berbeda dengan yang lain. Tapi nyatanya masih banyak hal yang belum ia mengerti sebagai seorang sahabat. Contoh gampangnya adalah sorot mata berbinar-binar Inoue ketika Ichigo berada di sekitarnya seakan ada lampu bersinar terang-benderang di mata gadis itu.

Rukia pikir, itu hanya karena kepribadian Inoue yang sensitif. Hingga di hari ketika cermin di kamarnya memantulkan Inoue yang lain dalam wujud dirinya. Lalu Inoue yang lain muncul dalam wujud Nii-sama ketika berhadapan dengan foto Hisana-neesan. Inoue yang lain juga muncul dalam wujud Takezoe (bawahan Toushiro) ketika disinggung dengan kehamilan istrinya. Dan Inoue-Inoue yang lain muncul dalam diri semua orang yang dihampiri oleh kata cinta.

"Seharusnya kau berpikir," lanjut Rukia, "kenapa kau satu-satunya orang yang ingin dia temui terakhir kali dan berpamitan sebelum berangkat ke Hueco Mundo? Bukan aku, Arizawa, Ishida, Sado, atau teman-teman sekolahnya."

Ichigo tersentak. Berikan ia nilai 8,5 untuk seni bertarung, tapi berikan ia nilai 3,0 untuk bidang asmara. Peka akan pertempuran jelas keahliannya, namun peka akan kehangatan cinta seorang gadis jelas kelemahannya.

"Gunakan otakmu, Dasar Payah!"

Maka tendangan betis oleh Rukia selalu jadi kebiasaan sendiri ketika pemuda ini sedang lambat pikir.

"Sial, Rukia!" Ichigo hanya mengumpat sebisanya.

"Sepulang dari sini, jangan biarkan Inoue terus melihat punggungmu. Lama-lama kau akan mengerti."

Karena Rukia belajar satu hal. Ketika cinta pun menghampirinya, satu pemahaman pun bertambah tentang sahabatnya, Orihime Inoue.

Seperti kata orang bijak. Jangan berlagak mengerti ketika kau belum pernah mengalaminya sendiri.

.

.

.

**Never Meant to Belong**

.

**# 6 #**

_Ichigo Kurosaki dan Momo Hinamori_

.

.

.

Tidak ada yang menyangsikan bagaimana semangatnya _duo_ sobat divisi ke-11 bila dipanggil dalam misi. Mereka ini bukan prajurit yang suka mendekam lama di divisi. Tapi kalau kali ini Ikkaku diminta memilih tidur-tiduran atau ikut serta, ia akan mencoblos opsi pertama. Yumichika satu suara dengannya. Bagaimana tidak? Mereka seolah terkungkung dalam suasana yang sedemikian rumitnya. Setiba di gerbang timur, mereka disambut keheningan yang diisi oleh pandang-pandangan antar anggota.

Renji memandang Ichigo. Ichigo memandang Rukia. Rukia memandang Toushiro. Lalu Rangiku memandang Hinamori. Hinamori memandang Toushiro dan Rukia. Sempurna! Kenapa tidak sekalian ikut lomba pandang-memandang? Pasti juara, _tuh_.

"Seharusnya aku bawa kipas." Yumichika mengeluh, "Di sini gerah."

Ikkaku seratus persen setuju.

"Baiklah!" Toushiro, sang ketua misi berseru, membuyarkan aksi pandang-memandang. "Kelompok ini dibagi dalam dua regu. Regu satunya aku yang memimpin, dan regu lainnya, Abarai."

Renji mengangguk tanda menyanggupi.

Toushiro melanjut, "Matsumoto, Madarame, dan ... Kurosaki ikut denganku. Selebihnya, ikut dengan regu Abarai. Kita akan berpencar begitu tiba di perbatasan. Mengerti?"

Mereka kompak berseru mengiyakan. _Shunpo_ lalu membuat sosok kedelapan orang itu hilang dalam sekejap mata.

.

.

.

.

.

Tiba di perbatasan, Toushiro mengayunkan dua jari tanda berpencar. Regunya bergerak ke Sabitsura (distrik ke-64), sementara regu Renji bergerak ke Mino (distrik ke-50). Aktivitas Hollow di Sabitsura lebih tinggi daripada Mino.

Tapi alasan lain mengapa Toushiro memberi area itu untuk kelompok Renji adalah Rukia. Daripada Sabitsura yang menyimpan kenangan buruk untuk gadis itu, lebih baik Mino yang menyimpan kenangan menyenangkan tentang Tim Bonny, bersama Yuuichi, Ganju, dan Seizo.

Tidak lupa kan tentang Sabitsura yang merupakan distrik pembunuhan Kaien Shiba?

Namun selain berhubungan dengan insiden tragis tersebut, distrik ini juga berjasa memberi titik awal saling memahami bagi mereka berdua.

Setelah membasmi Hollow di satu titik, Toushiro dan lainnya bergerak ke titik lain hingga malam menjelang.

Tidak lain kisah dengan kelompok Renji, yang kini sedang berkemah di tengah hutan.

.

.

.

.

.

Api unggun menyala setinggi setengah meter. Memanggang empat ekor ikan, sekaligus menghangatkan Rukia yang duduk di batang pohon berjarak satu setengah langkah. Renji dan Yumichika sedang berpatroli tidak jauh dari sana. Hari ini milik mereka; besok giliran Rukia dan Hinamori. Lalu pemilik nama terakhir sedang ke sungai, membersihkan _shihakusou_-nya yang terpercik darah korban Hollow tadi sore.

Baru disinggung, gadis cepol itu telah kembali dan memerhatikan Rukia dari tempatnya. Langkahnya berlanjut setelah sempat berhenti, dan berdiri di sebelah gadis seangkatannya itu.

"Boleh aku duduk di sampingmu, Rukia-san?" pinta Hinamori.

Rukia setengah mendongak dan menyambut ramah, "Tentu saja, Hinamori-fukutaichou."

Rukia bergeser, lalu Hinamori duduk di sampingnya. Hening mengambil alih, diisi oleh dua pasang mata yang terpaku pada lidah api. Si gadis bangsawan melirik sebentar, tidak enak juga diam-diam begini. Tapi mungkin sudah tabiat Rukia yang tidak suka membuka perbincangan terlebih dulu. Ia tetap diam. Kemudian giliran si gadis Rukongai yang melirik sebentar, tidak enak juga diam-diam begini. Tapi mungkin sudah tabiat Hinamori yang cenderung bersahabat. Ia bersuara—

"Malam ini sungguh dingin."

—meski hanya basa-basi.

"Karena sekarang masih musim dingin."

"Harusnya aku bawa syal."

"Anda lupa bawa?"

Obrolan mulai mengalir.

"Ya."

"Kalau begitu pinjam punya saya saja."

"Eh, tidak apa-apa?"

"Saya bawa dua."

Setelah Rukia memberi Hinamori selembar syal yang diambilnya dari tas selempang, obrolan berlanjut.

"Kenapa bawa dua syal, Rukia-san?"

"Eh, itu ..."

"Untuk Hitsugaya-kun, ya?"

Dan Hinamori sudah seharusnya menyesal melempar pertanyaan di atas karena lagi-lagi hening mengambil alih. Namun kali ini Rukia yang pertama kali membuka mulut.

"Anda sudah tahu, ya?"

"Hitsugaya-kun ... dia—"

"Hinamori-fukutaichou," Rukia memotong cepat sambil berbalik, "saya tahu kalau saya seharusnya—"

"Hitsugaya-kun benar-benar menyayangimu," kini Hinamori yang memotong, "dan aku pun yakin kalau kau juga sangat menyayanginya."

"Anda jangan khawatir. Anda tetap tetap yang paling penting bagi Hitsugaya-taichou. Saya bukan apa-apa."

"Bagaimana kau bisa berkata seperti itu?" Hinamori tidak suka dengan Rukia yang merendahkan diri. "Kau tidak cemburu Hitsugaya-kun bersamaku?"

"Tentu saja, cemburu," kata Rukia, intonasinya memelan. "Mana mungkin saya tidak cemburu. Hanya ... saya sudah menghadapi kenyataan itu sebelum semua ini. Saat dia bilang ingin berakhir, saya pikir saya cukup kuat untuk kembali seperti kami yang dulu. Tapi pada akhirnya ... saya tidak cukup kuat. Atau mungkin karena saya yang terlalu menyayanginya, atau ... karena saya ingin selalu bersamanya. Saya tidak tahu yang mana. Hanya ... saya sulit memikirkan hari esok, esok, dan esoknya lagi, saya tidak menghabiskan waktu dengannya."

Hinamori akhirnya tahu alasan atau tepatnya dalang dari masalah ini.

Dirinya.

"Kau tahu, Rukia-san," tapi mengetahui siapa pelakunya mengingatkan Hinamori tentang ketakutan yang mengusiknya, "saat aku mendengar Hitsugaya-kun menyukaimu; aku langsung takut. Apa Hitsugaya-kun akan meninggalkanku? Apa aku akan sendiri? Aku takut. Tapi ... aku tahu aku tidak semestinya takut karena keluarga tetaplah keluarga. Keluarga tidak akan pernah meninggalkan anggota keluarganya. Jadi kupikir Hitsugaya-kun tidak akan meninggalkanku karena dia adalah keluargaku."

Keluarga ... Rukia tersentak. Kecemburuannya telah jatuh di tempat yang salah. Tidak sepatutnya ia cemburu.

"Jangan termakan apa pun omongan orang lain tentang kami, Rukia-san."

Omongan ... Iya, Rukia ingat berawal dari mana kecemburuan itu muncul. Adalah gunjingan para perawat divisi ke-4.

Ia memejam mata sambil menarik napas. Ia sadar siapa biang masalah ini. Dirinya; bukan Hitsugaya-taichou, Hinamori-fukutaichou, atau Ichigo. Bukan siapa-siapa, selain dirinya.

Hinamori menggenggam jemarinya. "Jangan salahkan dirimu," katanya, tahu pikiran apa yang membelit gadis bangsawan ini. "Cemburu itu normal. Seperti aku yang juga merasa takut akan kehilangan Hitsugaya-kun."

Sulit untuk Rukia untuk tidak tersenyum dan berkata terima kasih. Lalu menuturkan, "Kalau begitu bisa izinkan saya menjaga Hitsugaya-taichou, Hinamori-fukutaichou? Karena Obaa-sama sedang tidak ada di sini, jadi biarkan saya meminta kepada Anda. Keluarga Hitsugaya-taichou."

Hinamori mengangguk girang. "Rukia-san, tolong jaga Hitsugaya-kun, ya? Kutitip dia padamu. Dia itu sangat suka menyakiti diri sendiri. Dia juga sering tidak tahu apa yang mesti dilepaskan, apa yang mesti dipertahankan."

Dijawab dengan senyum lebar di paras manis Rukia. "Iya, saya akan menjaganya."

Lalu tawa pelan mengisi kehangatan mereka yang mulai tercipta.

"Rasanya aneh mengobrol panjang lebar seperti ini walaupun aku tahu kalau kita satu angkatan."

Rukia mengiyakan.

"Lain kali kau tidak perlu terlalu formal padaku. Kau bisa memanggilku "Momo"."

"Eh, apa tidak apa-apa?"

"Tentu saja."

Rukia lalu mencoba menyebut, "Momo."

Dan mereka pun kembali bertukar tawa, lebih keras. Menciptakan suasana hangat di tengah malam yang dingin di salah satu sudut Mino.

Satu ikatan persahabatan telah terjalin.

.

.

.

.

.

_Ziiiiinggggg!_

Ibarat alarm bahaya bagi para pemadam kebakaran, raungan menggelegar beserta tekanan roh merupakan alarm bagi para Dewa Kematian. Berada pada posisi paling dekat, Rukia dan Hinamori ber-_shunpo_ ke sumber reiatsu daripada menunggu rekan-rekannya. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk tiba, dan menemukan sebuah sampan tanpa penghuni. Mereka terlambat. Setengah tubuh si pemilik sampan telah terbenam ke liang mulut Hollow berperawakan katak setengah belut di tengah danau.

Rukia memicing, lalu membeliak ketika ekor belut terayun ke depan. Seorang bocah laki-laki terlilit di ekor licinnya.

"Hinamori-fukutaichou ..." Rukia berbisik. Hinamori mengangguk. Tahu pula kalau Hollow itu menyandera seorang anak kecil. "Saya bisa jadi umpan. Lalu Anda manfaatkan kesempatan untuk melepaskan anak itu."

Hinamori tidak lantas sepakat.

"Anda tidak perlu cemas," Rukia memberi pengertian, "saya punya Sode no Shirayuki."

Hinamori menarik napas. "Ingat, harus hati-hati, Rukia-san."

"Iya."

Rencana dimulai. Diawali oleh pergerakan Rukia yang ber-_shunpo_ tepat di depan hidung si katak, disusul oleh teknik andalannya: _Hakuren!_ Terjangan salju menjelma bak selimut es di setengah tubuh si Hollow. Sayang sekali, selimut es tidak kuat membendungnya. Retak. Rukia tak tampak kaget. Sudah tahu Hollow ini bukanlah Hollow kelas teri, tapi Arrancar, namun belum berkembang. Ia mengambil langkah mundur seraya memerhatikan Hinamori yang mulai bergerak ke belakang tubuh si monster. Ditariknya Tobiume; namun hanya setengah bilah, _katana_ itu kembali ia sarungkan dan memilih untuk menyelamatkan anak yang tiba-tiba saja dilepaskan oleh si ekor belut tanpa alasan. Masih bernapas, namun luka bakar di sekujur tubuh si bocah menarik perhatian Hinamori. Hingga tak lama ia berteriak memperingatkan:

"Rukia-san!"

Sayangnya, sudah terlambat ketika lidah si Arrancar memerangkap tubuh si bungsu Kuchiki. Tidak tinggal diam, gadis itu memberontak hingga kilat-kilat kuning tampak menyulubungi si lidah dan menyalurkan tegangannya—tegangan listrik. Membuat Rukia pingsan tak berdaya. Sode no Shirayuki pun terjatuh dan terbenam ke dalam danau. Tidak berpikir panjang, Hinamori menghela Tobiume dan mengayunkan, siap menebas. Hingga ia menjadi korban kedua keganasan ekor belut si Arrancar. Terayun dan menghempas kencang Hinamori sampai bertubruk dengan pohon di pinggir danau. Jatuh terduduk, Hinamori mulai kehilangan kesadaran dengan si bocah yang masih direngkuhnya.

Rukia yang tak berkutik di leher si katak setengah belut—atau si katak setengah belut listrik—jadi pemandangan terakhir Hinamori.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hinamori! Hinamori!"

Hinamori membuka mata. Renji ada di hadapannya dengan raut cemas. "A-Abarai-kun, Ru-Rukia-san ..."

"Di mana Rukia?"

"Sepertinya ada di sana," justru Yumichika-lah yang menjawab. Berdiri di bibir danau, menyipitkan mata pada selimut es yang mulai merambah permukaan danau.

"Itu ..." Renji berdiri tepat di samping Yumichika.

"Bukan hanya _reiatsu_ Kuchiki, tapi juga Sode no Shirayuki."

"_Masaka_, Rukia-san—_Auch!_" Hinamori mengerang sakit. Bocah yang ditolongnya masih tidak sadarkan diri di dekapannya.

Renji menghampiri dan berjongkok. "Jangan memaksakan diri, Hinamori."

Lalu Yumichika memutuskan, "Kita tunggu sampai Hitsugaya-taichou datang."

Renji sontak berbalik dan tidak setuju, "Kau gila, Yumichika-san! Rukia berada dalam bahaya di bawah sana!"

Yumichika menghela napas. "Aku mengerti kau khawatir pada Kuchiki. Tapi apa yang kau pikir bisa kita lakukan. Kuchiki sekarang sedang terjebak dalam _inner world_-nya, dunia Zanpakutou-nya. Satu-satunya yang bisa menolongnya adalah Hitsugaya-taichou. Kau pasti tidak lupa kan tentang kejadian Arrancar di Rukongai Selatan?"

Tentu Renji tidak lupa. Itu baru satu bulan lalu ketika Rukia terjebak di dalam tubuh Arrancar. Dan karena faktor memiliki kesamaan tipe elemen, satu-satunya yang bisa membawa Rukia dalam keadaan hidup adalah Toushiro Hitsugaya. Namun, kasus ini sedikit lebih riskan. Belum pernah ada kasus seorang Shinigami mampu mengunjungi _inner world _Shinigami lain.

Sode no Shirayuki tidak bisa disalahkan. Zanpakutou itu hanya mencoba menyelamatkan Rukia. Mereka kerap bertindak sesuai insting ketika hidup sang _master_ di ujung tanduk. Sayangnya _reiatsu_ Rukia belum kembali sedia kala gara-gara peristiwa di Rukongai.

Maka kecemasan Renji sangat beralasan. Kalau memakan waktu lama, takut-takut Rukia tidak bisa bertahan dan rohnya bakal lenyap di _inner world_-nya.

"Abarai! Ayasegawa! Hinamori!"

Namun fortuna sedang berpihak. Toushiro beserta timnya telah datang.

.

.

.

.

.

Baru saja Ichigo menyentuh gagang Zangetsu ketika Renji memegang pundaknya.

"Percayakan Rukia pada Hitsugaya-taichou, Ichigo."

Perhatiannya kemudian beralih pada punggung Shinigami yang dimaksud. Dari tempat ia berdiri, tampak tak ada perubahan dari seorang Toushiro Hitsugaya. Tenang. Terlalu tenang untuk laki-laki yang dihadapkan pada kenyataan bahwa gadis yang dikasihinya sedang terjebak antara hidup dan mati. Namun, hanya luarnya saja. Ichigo salah besar jika menganggap hati Toushiro setenang ekspresinya. Dari luar, sang kapten muda tampak sekeras benteng es, tapi di dalam ia serapuh butiran salju.

Di bibir danau, Rangiku meraba-raba air yang bercampur serpihan es sambil melirik sang kapten yang tidak bersuara sejak Renji dan Yumichika melaporkan keadaan. Ini bukan keputusan mudah. Selain karena kasus mendatangi _inner world_ Shinigami lain tidak pernah terjadi sebelumnya, ada kemungkinan pula resiko lebih berbahaya akan muncul. Adalah merusak sumber _reiryoku_ Shinigami atau biasa disebut _hakusui_, yang bila itu terjadi, tugas membawa si korban dalam keadaan hidup hanyalah angan-angan. Yah, setidaknya itu yang dikatakan dalam buku seingat Rangiku.

"Kalian mundur."

Dan suara sang kapten memberitahu letnan jelita itu dan kelima orang lainnya untuk mengambil kesempatan penuh resiko ini.

"Kau yakin, kau bisa menyelamatkan Rukia, Toushiro?"

Pertanyaan bernada skeptis Ichigo mengudara. Toushiro berbalik dengan raut tidak suka.

"Kau meragukanku?"

"Iya, aku ragu untuk orang yang menyerahkan perempuan yang dicintainya pada orang lain."

"Oi, Ichigo—"

Interupsi Renji terpotong ketika Ikkaku menarik pundaknya.

"Karena itu aku yang akan menyelamatkan Rukia. Aku dan dia terikat. Kami punya ikatan yang sangat kuat. Kau tidak lupa dengan insiden saat semua orang melupakan Rukia, kan? Hanya aku yang mengingatnya."

Tidak ada siapapun di tempat itu yang lupa. Tidak ada siapapun di tempat itu yang berani menyangkal pernyataan Ichigo. Tidak ada ...

Toushiro menarik napas agak berat. Menutup mata sejenak. Lalu perlahan dan tajam berkata:

"Iya, kau dan Rukia terikat." Hati mulai terasa nyeri. "Kau dan Rukia berjodoh." Hati mulai terasa perih. "Kau dan Rukia satu takdir." Hati mulai terasa pedih. "Semua orang mengakui itu."

Namun, sesakit apapun hati Toushiro—"Aku juga, Kurosaki. Aku akui itu." Satu tarikan napas sebelum—"Jadi apa karena itu kau satu-satunya yang berhak menyelamatkannya! Kau satu-satunya yang berhak melindunginya! Aku mencintainya!"

"Kalau begitu, katakan itu padanya, Toushiro!" Intonasi suara Ichigo tidak kalah keras dan tegas. "Kau mencintainya, maka kau sendiri yang mesti membahagiakannya! Tidak dengan menyerahkan tanggung jawab itu pada orang lain! Kau tidak tahu sebesar apa dia menginginkanmu dan ingin bersamamu!"

Dan cukup untuk membungkam Toushiro. Cukup untuk mengulas kembali kelakuan bodoh yang diperbuatnya. Cukup untuk memberitahunya bahwa gadis bernama Rukia Kuchiki belum atau mungkin tidak akan melepasnya. Seperti yang ia lakukan.

Toushiro berbalik, menatap jauh permukaan danau yang telah serupa dengan lantai es.

Ichigo menatap punggungnya dan berkata, "Rukia menunggumu."

Toushiro tidak menoleh ketika menimpali dengan penuh percaya diri, "Iya, aku yang dia tunggu. Bukan kau. Karena itu aku yang akan menjemputnya."

Ichigo tersenyum.

"Mundur, Kurosaki, jika kau tidak ingin membeku."

"Aku tidak akan jadi patung es dengan mudah, Toushiro."

Pun Toushiro tanpa sungkan memanggil, "Bankai!"

Senyum balasan lalu ia layangkan pada Ichigo sebelum mengepakkan sayap dan membenamkan diri ke dalam danau.

.

.

.

.

.

Bayangkan bola es padat raksasa melayang di dalam danau. Membekukan seekor katak setengah belut dengan lidah yang melilit pinggang mangsanya. Bola mata si Hollow melotot tajam, hampir keluar dari rongganya. Sementara Rukia dengan kepala tertunduk dalam, dan kesadaran terkepung di _inner world_.

Toushiro nyaris lupa untuk bernapas. Nyaris lupa untuk berkedip. Menyorotkan tatapan sarat kekhawatiran. Sampai ingat untuk apa ia ada di sini. Tidak ada waktu untuk cemas. Menutup mata sambil menarik oksigen untuk mengisi paru-paru. Genggaman pada gagang Hyourinmaru kian kencang. Ia harus percaya. Lalu sepersekian detik matanya terbuka bersamaan dengan tancapan Hyorinmaru pada si bola es.

Cahaya putih menyeruak cepat, menenggalamkan sekujur tubuhnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sepasang kaki yang berbalut _furisode_ tenggelam ke dalam danau sedingin es. Sekuntum bunga _daffodil_ tergenggam di tangannya.

"Dia akan datang menjemput Anda, Rukia-sama." Untuk kedua kalinya Sode no Shirayuki berkata seperti itu.

"Menurutmu begitu?" Namun untuk pertama kali lawan bicaranya, Rukia, meresponsnya. Tujuh kuntum _daffodil_ tergeletak di pangkuan si gadis bersurai hitam.

"Mau bertaruh?"

Rukia menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku yakin kau yang menang."

"Berarti Anda tahu dia akan datang."

"Iya. Hanya saja, saat dia datang, apa dia akan menggenggam tanganku, atau aku hanya akan mengikutinya dari belakang sambil menatap punggungnya?"

"Saya bertaruh pilihan pertama. Jika saya menang, Anda harus sering berkunjung ke sini."

"Kau tampak menyenanginya?"

"Tentu saja. Dia yang membuat tempat ini penuh warna."

Rukia memerhatikan sekitar.

Tidak ada yang berubah sejak terakhir kali ia berkunjung ke _inner world_-nya. Langit ungu kebiruan berbulan sabit yang memayungi. Danau biru sedingin es yang membentang hingga tidak mampu digapai jarak pandang. Bersanding dengan daratan salju putih yang dijejali berjuta bunga _snowdrop_ yang juga putih.

Tidak ada yang berubah, kecuali—

"Lagi?" Rukia menengadah.

"Iya. Turun lagi."

—ribuan kuntum _daffodil_ yang menghujani mereka.

"Dia datang, Rukia-sama."

"Eh?"

Sode no Shirayuki bangkit; Rukia menyusul. Dibalik hujan kelopak kuning _daffodil_, satu sosok berjubah putih ber-_kimono_ hitam berdiri cukup jauh di depannya. Rambut jabrik yang sewarna nuansa pemandangan di tempat itu membaur dengan lingkungan, namun kontras dengan sepasang manik hijau yang senantiasa meneduhkan setiap lelaki itu menatapnya.

Mengambil tiga langkah untuk mendekat, ia menyapa canggung:

"Hei."

Rukia pun membalas canggung. "Hei, juga."

"Sedang apa?"

"Menunggu."

"Siapa?"

Rukia setengah mendongak. "Seseorang yang membuat hujan aneh ini."

"Kau tidak suka?"

"Suka."

"Kau lebih suka yang mana. Hujan aneh ini? Atau orang yang membuatnya?"

"Orangnya."

"Kalau begitu, kau harus pulang dengannya."

Lelaki itu telah berdiri dengan hanya terpaut setengah langkah. Menyematkan kelima ruas jarinya dengan jemari kecil nan ramping si gadis Kuchiki.

"Ayo pulang, Rukia. Pulang bersamaku."

Rukia rindu kehangatan genggaman ini; kehangatan lima jari yang pernah berjanji untuk tidak melepasnya. Ia ingin merengkuh, mendekap, dan memilikinya. "Iya, aku pulang, Hitsugaya-taichou."

Lalu sosok mereka mulai memudar, tenggelam dalam sapuan debu salju.

"Saya menang, Rukia-sama."

Sebelum benar-benar menghilang, Rukia menoleh padanya. "Sode no Shirayuki ..."

"Sampai bertemu lagi."

.

.

.

.

.

Si bola es meleleh dengan cukup cepat, menyatu dengan air hingga lenyap sepenuhnya. Toushiro jauh dari kata bodoh untuk menunggu Arrancar bangun dari tidurnya. _Katana_ terayun gesit, menebas lidah panjangnya tanpa segan. Jatuh tenggelam ke dasar danau adalah nasib terakhir si Arrancar, sementara Rukia jatuh ke pelukan Toushiro yang penuh perlindungan. Membenamkan gadis itu ke dalam buaian dekapan yang sarat rindu.

"Rukia ..." yang pula terasa dari lirih suara memanggil namanya.

Mengerjap-ngerjap, Rukia membuka mata. Membalas dengan suara yang tak kalah lirih dan rindu, "Hitsugaya-taichou ..."

Bantuan kedua tangan sang kapten, Rukia menengadah; Toushiro menunduk.

Waktu seakan berhenti berdetak. Waktu seakan menjadi milik mereka .

Toushiro dan Rukia bertatapan—setelah sekian lama. Dua pasang mata bersua. Dua pasang mata berjibaku. Dua pasang mata beradu. Satu kalimat tersampaikan: _Aku rindu_.

"Hitsugaya-taichou!"

Sampai waktu kembali bergerak ketika sebuah tangan terjulur. Teriakan Rukia membuat Toushiro bergerak spontan dan hanya meninggalkan goresan luka di lengan kirinya.

"Sial!"

Toushiro mengumpat sembari bergerak mundur, membuat jarak. Sekaligus merutuki diri sendiri tidak mengenyahkan si pengganggu alias si Arrancar sedari awal. Bersama Rukia yang ia gendong _a la_ putri di dongeng, sepasang sayapnya mengepak di dalam danau tanpa hambatan. Air bak langit bagi Toushiro. Daerah kekuasaannya. Bergerak leluasa dengan sayap di dalam danau ibarat naga yang mengarungi langit dengan bebas.

Jadi jangan heran jika ia pula bisa bernapas tanpa halangan.

"Pegang tanganku dengan erat," perintah Toushiro.

"Saya bisa bernapas dengan lebih baik."

"Kau punya kemampuan itu. Bagaimanapun salju aslinya dari elemen air. Hanya saja kau tidak bisa bebas dengan _reiryoku_ yang tidak stabil seperti sekarang. Jadi untuk saat ini, aku mengalirkan _reiryoku_-ku padamu."

Toushiro terus bergerak, memancing Arrancar untuk mengikutinya. Ia tidak akan ambil resiko menghabisi monster itu di area rekan-rekannya yang sedang menunggu di permukaan. Ia berhenti ketika ia rasa telah cukup jauh.

"Majulah."

Toushiro menunggu waktu yang tepat. Ketika itulah Rukia memerangkap genggamannya di gagang Hyourinmaru. Membuat Toushiro menoleh heran.

"Melawannya bersama?"

Toushiro tertegun, lalu tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Jangan lepaskan."

"Anda juga. Jangan lepaskan."

Dan ketika insting membunuh menyentak, mereka maju dan tanpa ragu menancapkan tepat di tengah tengkorak si Arrancar dan menebasnya. Tapi terlalu dini menghela napas lega. Masalah lain muncul. Entah bagaimana _garganta_ mendadak terbuka di dasar danau, mencoba menyelamatkan si Arrancar sebelum enyah seutuhnya.

"Sial! Dia mencoba melarikan diri."

Tampaknya monster itu memiliki kemampuan khusus untuk mengaktifkan _garganta_ ketika nyawa di ambang kematian. Bersama pelariannya, air menyusut deras mengalir ke dalam lubang _garganta_. Bak magnet raksasa, si lubang menarik apa pun yang berada di sekelilingnya. Tidak kecuali, sepasang Shinigami yang tidak sempat menghindar jauh. Toushiro mendekap erat Rukia sambil melindunginya dalam kungkungan sayap es yang tertutup bak cangkang.

Rukia mengangkat kepala, memandang cemas pada pemuda yang merajai hatinya. Wajah pucat dengan buliran keringat menggantung di pelipisnya. Ia tahu Toushiro mengerahkan seluruh _reiryoku_ untuk membuat ia bernapas sekaligus bertahan dari tarikan _garganta_.

_BAAAMMM!_

Dan mendadak saja sebuah ledakan besar terjadi. Danau terbelah, dasar danau pun terbelah; dan untuk kabar baiknya, _garganta _lenyap. Dan andai saja Toushiro hanyalah Shinigami biasa, ia mungkin akan ikut lenyap.

Dari dampaknya, jelas-jelas si pelaku adalah pemilik tekanan roh yang tak main-main. Dari auranya, Toushiro dan Rukia yang paling tahu.

Sepasang sayap es terbuka, dan si kapten muda mendongak, "Kau mencoba membunuhku ya, Kurosaki?"

.

.

.

.

.

Getsuga tenshou dalam bentuk Bankai. Tidak ada yang meragukan daya serangnya. Berjarak satu kilometer saja, bisa kena dampak. Apalagi puluhan meter. Namun, Ichigo tidak sangsi mengibaskan Zangetsu untuk melenyapkan _garganta_ yang berjarak tak jauh dari Toushiro dan Rukia.

Jadi tidak aneh jika Toushiro menganggap, "Kau mencoba membunuhku ya, Kurosaki?" meski bernada canda.

Ichigo tentu menanggapi enteng, "Itu salahmu sendiri, Toushiro. Siapa suruh kau mematung di sana."

Toushiro mengepakkan sayap, keluar dari sepasang dinding air yang mengapitnya. Saat itulah danau yang seketika berbentuk tembok air, seketika pula kembali sedia kala.

"Ichigo?" tegur Rukia ketika tiba di hadapan rekan Karakuranya itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Rukia?"

"Iya, aku tidak apa-apa."

Toushiro menyela reuni mereka, "Perbaiki danau yang kau rusak, Kurosaki."

Untuk masalah itu, tengoklah ke bawah. Debit air menyusut deras. Selain karena terbuang ke dalam lubang _garganta_, juga dikarenakan oleh ulah si jingga yang gegabah.

Menggaruk kepala, Ichigo kemudian memilih mengekori Toushiro. Ia abaikan saja ekspresi masyarakat nanti yang mendapati air danau menyusut hingga setengah. Para warga pasti hanya akan menganggap bahwa sesaji mereka tidak cukup menenangkan monster danau, dan tidak mencari jawaban logis tentang adanya jurang di dasar danau.

Tiba di darat, Toushiro menurunkan Rukia sebelum terduduk letih.

"Hitsugaya-taichou, lengan Anda ...?" Rukia bersimpuh di sebelahnya.

"Hanya luka kecil."

Namun, si dara manis Kuchiki tidak peduli. Tangan terentang, bersiap menggunakan _kidou _penyembuh.

"Aku bilang ini hanya luka kecil, Rukia," Toushiro masih saja bersikeras.

"Luka tetaplah luka. Pasti rasanya sakit. Tolong diam sebentar," Rukia tidak kalah kerasnya.

Tapi Toushiro menutup telapak tangan si gadis bangsawan, membuat Rukia geram.

"Hitsugaya-taichou—"

"Jangan gunakan _kidou_-mu," terpotong ketika Toushiro menjelaskan dengan lembut. "_Reiatsu_-mu belum stabil. Kondisimu bisa tambah parah."

Lalu tanpa pikir panjang, Rukia merobek _shihakusou_ miliknya dan membalutkan pada luka yang tanpa henti mengucurkan darah. Setelah usai, ia disambut oleh manik _turquoise_ yang tidak lepas menatapnya sedari tadi.

Seperti kata orang, mata adalah jendela hati. Manik mata _turquoise_ berupaya menyelami hati pemilik mata _violet_. Berupaya mencari tahu apa saja yang berkecamuk di hati Rukia. Dan ketika ia tahu, ia pun tahu apa yang bisa ia lakukan untuk menjadi pemuda yang lebih baik di sampingnya. Begitu pula dengan manik mata _violet_ yang berupaya menyelami hati pemilik mata _turquoise_. Berupaya menggali apa saja yang mengisi hati Toushiro. Dan ketika ia tahu, ia pun tahu apa yang bisa ia lakukan untuk menjadi gadis yang pantas di sampingnya.

Dan mau tahu apa rasanya jadi 'patung taman' atau orang yang tidak dipedulikan? Tanya saja pada Ichigo.

"Oi, bisa hentikan tatap-tatapannya? Aku ada di sini."

Si jingga pun jadi jengkel-kesal-sebal bukan main.

"Rukia-san!"

Dan sebuah seruan lega menyela kejengkelan Ichigo.

.

.

.

.

.

Tanpa hirau dengan nyeri yang masih terasa, Momo Hinamori berlari sebisanya untuk menghambur ke pelukan Rukia.

"Rukia-san ..." Sambil tidak membendung tangisan senang, haru nan lega bahwa gadis berambut hitam ini baik-baik saja.

"Hinamori-fukutaichou ..." Dari mimik muka, Rukia tampak tidak mengira kalau Hinamori akan se-khawatir ini padanya. Embusan hangat menyelimuti dadanya.

"Syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa. Aku benar-benar lega."

"Iya, aku tidak apa-apa—"

Rukia pun membalas pelukan hangat itu. Pelukan seorang sahabat, pelukan yang ia dapat hanya dari seorang Orihime Inoue, dan kini telah bertambah satu. Senyuman senang tak pelak mengembang di wajah manis Rukia.

"—Momo."

Mendengarnya, senyuman senang juga mengembang di wajah manis Hinamori. Ia tahu bahwa mulai saat ini, ia tidak akan pernah kesepian dan sendirian barang sedetik. Orang-orang yang peduli padanya kian bertambah. Adalah gadis yang pernah ia kira tidak akan sudi bercengkerama dengannya, berteman dengannya, namun kini ia harus membuang semua pendapat itu.

Karena terlepas dari nama Kuchiki, Rukia tidak lebih dari gadis sepantarannya yang juga butuh seseorang untuk berbagi canda dan sedih. Yang biasa orang-orang sebut sahabat.

Senyum senang itu pun kini tampak pada enam orang lainnya yang berada di sana. Terutama Toushiro Hitsugaya.

.

.

.

.

.

Terkadang kita tidak tahu tindakan apa yang menjadi solusi terbaik atas masalah yang menerpa. Terkadang kebuntuan itu muncul. Terkadang pula kita pikir tindakan inilah yang terbaik. Paling tidak terbaik untuk diri sendiri, tapi belum tentu baik untuk orang lain.

Sepasang _waraji_ berjalan melewati daun kering dan ranting, tanpa peduli bunyi tapak kaki yang begitu jelas. Jelas-jelas tidak ingin mengendap-ngendap dan mengejutkan Rukia yang keasyikan merendam kaki di sungai. Tapi tetap saja Rukia kaget, yang tampak dari tidak sempatnya ia menurunkan _hakama_ yang tersingsing hingga setengah betis ketika keluar dari air.

"Kau tahu," Toushiro mendahului Rukia yang baru mau membuka mulut, "aku benar-benar berpikir melepaskanmu, tidak memilikimu adalah tindakan yang tepat." Raut tegasnya kian terlihat di bawah cahaya bulan yang menyusup di antara rimbunan daun. "Iya, aku benar-benar berpikir seperti itu."

Ia menghampiri sambil melanjut, "Kau menunggu di bawah salju sampai enam jam. Kedinginan dan demam. Hatimu sakit melihatku dan Hinamori. Kau menangis. Aku tiba-tiba berpikir, apa aku ada di sampingmu hanya untuk menyakitimu?"

Kini ia tepat di depannya, "Aku menyakitimu. Membuatmu menunggu lama. Membuatmu sakit. Membuatmu menangis. Kenapa kau tidak melepaskan seperti yang aku lakukan? Bukankah itu akan membuatmu lebih baik?"

"Tidak," Rukia menjawab tegas. "Saya tidak lebih baik. Saya semakin buruk. Saya ... tidak mau ..."

Dan tenggelam dalam pelukan Toushiro adalah hal yang paling Rukia butuhkan. Toushiro pun memberikannya.

Dibawah naungan atap malam. Di bawah naungan langit berbulan tak berbintang. Di bawah naungan ketulusan cinta yang menyelimuti mereka. Semuanya harus dimulai dari awal.

.

.

.

.

.

**To be Continued**

.

.

.

.

.

**A/N** : Part favorit, part Rukia/Momo. Emang dari dulu pengen banget mereka bisa sahabatan kayak Rukia/Orihime. Walaupun manga belum ada tanda2 ke sana, tapi spoiler novelnya ada sedikit part khusus mereka, hihihi.

IchiHime yg sy peringatkan udah muncul. Dan hati2 ch depan, bakal ada scene nyata mereka, bukan hanya diomongin. Dgn adanya IH, sudah tahu ending HitsuRuki bakal ke mana. yg jadi masalah, proses ke hepi endingnya itu, hehe.

Ada yg janggal? Keluhan? Silakan telepon 911#plak Maksud sy kotak review di bawah sana. Dan terakhir, Selamat berpuasa bagi yang menjalankan.

**Ray Kousen7**

**17 Juli 2013**


End file.
